Child of a Prince
by TheLittlestTrickster
Summary: Loki had a child in Midgard many years before Avengers and he hasn't seen the child since. Now he is presented with the opportunity to see him again. Meanwhile Tony is facing a problem, SHIELD is hiding something from him and has been on edge whenever he's near. What is Fury hiding, and why is Loki involved? All Tony knows is he shouldn't have uncover what they were hiding.
1. Chapter 1

A silver necklace glittered in the sunlight as Loki pushed the drapes aside. His eyes darted towards it and a sense of familiarity drenched him as he slowly lifted it up. It wasn't a Aesir necklace that's for sure, as the designs were very simplistic. But the jewelry was gorgeous non the less. The necklace had a small charm on it, a simple heart shaped locket with the word 'love' engraved into the silver metal. Loki caressed the words with his finger. Then, with a simple push, the locket opened to reveal a picture of a newborn. He knew the infant.

"Oh it's you," He whispered. "I almost forgot of you my son. How could I forget such a beautiful face?"

Loki gently closed and opened the locket smiling. The infant in the picture was his youngest son. After him he hadn't given birth to or sired any other child. This made him feel slightly depressed, he hadn't seen his child in years. But with reason, he had the child in Midgard and technically he was never suppose to go there. He had gone there years ago, way before his attack on the land. Disguised as a woman, Loki had fallen for one of the men of Midgard and had his child. However, he ended up leaving them behind in order to go home. Since then, Loki almost never left Asgard and when he did, he was accompanied by someone else. As he stared longingly at the locket, he had the strongest wish to return to Midgard just to find his son.

"How old would you be right now?" Loki asked the picture. "On Midgard you'd be a grown man, in Asgard, just a child. Oh my beautiful son...together we could rule both Midgard and Asgard together. Hm...but would you truly want them? For all I know...you could've lost someone in my raid and now hate me with a passion. Or perhaps you were one of the many I've killed?"

He held the locket tightly, smiling at the cool feeling the locket gave. Loki remembered when he had first received the necklace, as if it were just yesterday. After months of pretending to be the man's wife, he had given birth to his son. The father kissed him head, his cheek, and his lips, saying their son came out healthy and fine. Loki was so relieved to hear that, after living on Midgard for nine months, he had read some books on child birth there. He was a bit worried that his child would be one of the many who died during birth. For a few months, he continued to stay in Midgard, hiding away so the media that stalked the man wouldn't see him. After all, it be very suspicious to see another man carrying his son and no one has ever seen him before. Then, one night, he knew he had to return home to Asgard, so he put on his attire and said his goodbyes to his son. The father had stopped him before he had left completely. He was surprised that he was going, and was highly upset. Loki comforted the man and was soon rewarded with a small box. Inside was the very necklace and even though it was dark out, it still shined brightly. Loki thought his heart would make him stay, but instead he took off one of his own royal jewelry and handed it to him. They said their goodbyes, gave each other their final kiss, and then Loki left. As he left, he swore that he heard his son crying out for him, but it was most likely just his imagination. It hurt none the less.

Loki blinked away the tears as he put on the necklace all the while continuing to fondle the charm delicately. He had to see his son once more, but he was under watch. His powers were all but gone and he was weaker. There was no way he could escape! But his son...oh his gorgeous son. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I miss you my son," Loki whispered. "If I could I would retrieve you and bring you to Asgard but I cannot. My darling son...I will find you one day...I will find you...Anthony."

()()-()()-()()

Tony yawned as he entered SHIELD HQ. Fury had called insisting that he hurry his ass up; so, he took his dear sweet time. Whatever it was Tony could care less, though he had an inkling of what it was, SHIELD was never his number one priority, it was barely his fifth! He hated speaking to anyone there because they all acted as if they had sticks rammed up their asses. It had to be a rule, in order to join SHIELD you must shove a large stick up your rear. Yes, that was the answer, Tony Stark solved one of the numerous secrets of SHIELD!

"STARK!" Fury shouted.

"I'm here!" Tony said entering the room. "What is it?!"

"You're late! Hurry up and sit your ass down! We need to run a test on you."

"Oh come on! Again? I was just here last week when you tested me! I'm absolutely fine!"

None the less he took a seat at the familiar therapy chair. A doctor instantly started to take blood samples and a therapist sat right besides him with a clipboard in hand. Ever since Loki's attack that was well over a year ago, SHIELD insisted on these biweekly checkups. Tony didn't understand why and they refused to tell him anything. Even when Tony had hacked their systems, all information about the matter had vanished without a trace. Upon going to SHIELD for his next check up, Fury calmly showed him a USB that contained all the information because, "they knew he'd do something like that".

"Mr. Stark tell me what was your family life like?" The therapist asked.

"Lets see Daddy never said 'I love you' and mommy was a whore any more questions?" Tony asked smirking.

"Was your father...odd in any way? Perhaps he had something that he owned that you didn't understand?"

"...Well...when he thought he was alone...he did play with this weird jewelry. It wasn't my mom's since it actually looked good. When I asked him what it was he just stare at me before locking it away. I think I still have that somewhere come to think of it. Maybe I should unearth that thing..."

"Fascinating that's valuable information..."

"Why?"

"Classified Mr. Stark."

"Of course it is."

Tony huffed slightly and continued to answer the therapist's numerous questions. He really wanted to leave but Fury would've no doubt tackle him to the ground. The man was very 'persuasive' and could convince him to do things he would never do if someone else were to ask. That's because the man also could kill him in a second, and Tony rather liked living it had alcohol and science in it.

Crossing his legs in boredom, Tony glanced out the window losing interest fast. If something didn't stimulate his brain soon he'd flip! The therapist said something which only sound like a mix mash of words to Tony so he completely ignored him. His mind started to wander at this point as he thought of new inventions to make, new ways to enhance his suit, things he could do with Pepper later! Everyone else started to get quieter and quieter in his mind, and Tony was almost completely out of it until Fury gave him a wake up call.

"Stark I need you to get out of here."

Before he could even ask, Tony was force out of the room. In mid struggle, Tony caught a glimpse of the computer screen before it got covered by the doctor. It had two head shots of himself and Loki with red words flashing across the screen. Tony was able to see it before being pushed out and having the door close in his face.

"Parent strand?" He asked.

Quickly he stood up and started banging on the door furiously. What the hell was going on? As much as he hit the door though Tony knew for a fact they weren't going to open the door. Something was seriously up, he had his suspicions before but this was just hitting him in his face. Backing away from the door, Tony left HQ and started heading home with a new idea in his head.

"It said parent strand," Tony said to himself as he flew home. "Jarvis do we have any DNA information on Loki?"

"Sorry sir but no," Jarvis replied.

"Shit...then do we have DNA information on my parents?"

"Both your mother and father sir. Their medical history and every little detail about that was placed into my mainframe in case they were need if something were to happen to you."

"Then I want you to run my DNA with theirs and see if something's not right."

"Very well sir."

Tony didn't like where his idea was going, it was the last thought he needed in his mind. Landing on the platform, Tony rushed through getting out of the suit and into his lab passing Pepper and Bruce without even stopping to say hi. He was already frustrated with being kept in the dark of something involving him, this was more important that giving them a little wave.

Rushing into his lab, he started pulling up screens and waited for Jarvis to give him the results. His AI did not disappoint him and within seconds a detailed DNA strand of both his mother and father came up. Tony stared in confusion as he saw his own strand come into view and winced. His mother's DNA didn't match up with any of his own. Jarvis went on with a review of it but Tony could already sum it up altogether. She wasn't his real mother.

"Sir Miss. Potts and Mr. Banner are concerned they have asked me why you were in such a hurry," Jarvis said. "What shall I tell them?"

"...Tell them we're going on a field trip to my old house...," Tony whispered staring at the screen. "And tell the to hurry up."

"Very well sir. May I ask why?"

"Oh just...going to find out why my mother's DNA doesn't match mind and apparently...Loki's does."

**Hope you enjoy the story leave reviews cause reviews are my friends. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay explain this to me!"

A golden bracelet hit the table hard but didn't even startle Fury in the slightest. He barely gave it a glance before going back to whatever he was doing. Tony glared at this before hitting the table out of anger shocking whoever happened to be nearby. The billionaire rarely got angry so this was quite the sight to see. However no one wanted to even get close to him as the man looked like he could kill at the moment. In all honesty Tony wish he could but the whole legal system says that's a horrible thing. Also, the man no doubt could stop any attempt of murder with just one hand so Tony was screwed either way. That's what possibly pissed him off the most too. This man had been keeping this a secret when it was sort of important that Loki, the very man who almost took out New York, might be his mother! It's not exactly something you keep hidden and not expect a horrible backlash if the person in question were to find out!

"That would be a bracelet your father got from fraternizing with Loki," Fury said not even looking up. "At least that is what I'm assuming as it doesn't even look like something made on Earth."

"Oh now you're willingly saying that my dad screwed Loki!" Tony shouted. "What about the fact that Loki might be my 'mommy dearest'? Were you going to set up a huge party? Invite him over and we have a mother son bonding moment?"

"Yes we had the whole thing set up already, we even got you a 'momma's boy' shirt."

"Hey! You don't get to be sarcastic! I do! I'm the pissed off one! And right now, I kind of wanted to know when you were going to plan on telling me that Loki could be my mom? You know this is why I don't like listening to you I hope you know that!"

"We weren't ever going to tell you about this."

Tony stood there still full of rage but unable to move. It was somewhat hard to say anything when you've gotten so angry that you could even speak. Fury took the opportunity and looked at him with fierce eyes.

"Loki is a dangerous enemy Stark you know that very well," Fury said. "We know of the abilities he has and were worried of the chance that his abilities might be genetic. So, after we found out about your true mother we made you go through those tests in order to see if you could possess any of them. It turns out that you may indeed have them. But they're suppressed. We're not certain but it could be that Loki may have done it as there are no other explanations. Not only was that suppressed but as well as your aging. You've been aging like a normal person and will no doubt die of old age unless an enemy gets to you first. If that hadn't been suppressed, who knows how old you be right now."

"...Why...," Tony started.

"Haven't we told you this before? We were...nervous Stark. If any of this were to be set free, who knows what my come from it. You're a loose canon already, with magic, strength, and your intelligence already on you, it's a highly dangerous threat. We weren't going to inform you until we were sure that you would not betray us. Even then we would keep you under constant watch to make sure that your powers wouldn't reveal themselves."

"And if they had?"

"...We'd get the Avengers to take you here and lock you up until we were certain you could control yourself."

He started to grind his teeth. Tony snatched up the bracelet and turned away from Fury. Finally he got the answers he wanted but they were all so bitter sweet. It basically just proved to him he's the son of a killer and they were worried that he'd go insane and start murdering everyone with such 'mystical abilities'. Like father like son or like mother like son in this case.

"Stark just calm down for a second," Fury said.

"Or what you're worried that I'll accidentally destroy this entire facility?" Tony asked and held his arms out. "Cause apparently I got the ability to do that since I'm apparently an Aesir! Or am I a 'frost giant' like Thor had told us? Look out everyone I'm apparently going to become the next sociopath out to take over Earth with an army of lizards! But don't worry! You guys have the Hulk!'

"Stark I said calm down!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP FURY!"

He hit the table hard and froze in his spot. The table broke underneath his fist, not completely, but there were long cracks that shot off everywhere from his fist. Tony quietly brought his hand back and stared at the table. Fury stared at the table before looking at him. For the first time in a while, Tony had actually felt scared. He backed up towards the door his eyes never leaving Fury.

"Stark they're beginning to show," He said.

"I'm not going to lose it Fury see calming down!" Tony said nervously.

"We're putting you in quarantine. It's not just for us Tony it's for yourself."

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Clint, Natasha."

All of a sudden the world started to sway before Tony's eyes. He turned around the best he could only to see Natasha holding a syringe looking regretful. Clint on the other hand had that same look of indifference even as Tony fell into him. The drugs were working fast and Tony didn't even had a second to even think of escaping. Feeling helpless, Tony looked towards Fury with dull look. Just as he was almost out of sight, he flipped him off and then passed out.

()()-()()-

Loki stared outside of his window for the hundredth time. One could only do so much confined in the room, said room had no books for him to read and he couldn't even practice his magic. The most he could do was pace and look out the window. This punishment he was facing was getting extremely bothersome and actually wanted to be thrown to fight Thor in his current state then just remain there. At least that would give him some sort of stimulation that he so craved.

"Brother I need to have a word with you," Thor said from the other side of the door. "I shall be coming in, do not attempt to leave."

"I couldn't even if I had tried Thor," Loki said watching as the door opened. "So do not worry."

"...Brother...I've been informed by Fury something rather important."

"Please I do not wish to hear whatever the man has to say. I am in a pathetic state I cannot do a thing to him or his foolish Midgard. Even if I were at my full potential I do not even wish to harm the lands anymore. I don't have anything to gain from it."

"You slept with a man in Midgard before your tyrannical attempt. Not only that but you bore his child. Is this true brother?"

A simple raise of his eyebrow was all he needed for Thor to understand. He almost chuckled when a look of dread washed over his 'brother' yet instantly stopped upon realization of who his brother was speaking of.

"Did he find my son?" He asked eagerly. "Is that what you asked me such a question?"

"Aye," Thor nodded. "He said that they have found your child..."

"Thor I wish to see him! Allow me to Midgard you can accompany me if you must but just allow me to go."

"That is why they informed me of the matter. They need you to bound his heritage once more."

()()-()()

When he finally came to Tony was completely and utterly out of it. He laid there on the cold floor with remnants of the drugs still coursing through his veins making it rather hard for him to stand. Once he was able to get onto his knees, he found himself in a similar cage they had put Loki in, however this time he was the one taking it's occupancy. A groan escaped his lips as he curled up in the floor. His entire body ached and he still felt angry at everyone; especially Fury. Choking the man seemed so wonderful at the moment but that would just scream 'he's insane kill him'. So instead he chose the option of being disgusted with himself. Right now Tony had the urge to just remove whatever was 'Loki' about him; just to get rid of these abilities that made him a danger.

What were they going to do to him, had passed Tony's thoughts after a while. Were they going to attempt to subdue him again? Or was it going to be as simple as a bullet to the head? His 'Loki genes' were starting pop out so many that wouldn't even kill him. As he curled up tighter, more thoughts started to cause the normally calm man to become paranoid. They wouldn't inform the public of this, no, it would cause too much problems! Then again, if he became dangerous...why wouldn't they tell everyone? He could already see it on the news! 'Tony Stark turns out to be Loki's long lost son and has been deemed unsafe to the public!' It wouldn't even mention that he himself didn't know about it until recently. Sometimes, he hated the news.

"Finally awake I see."

Tony looked up just enough to see Fury standing there. Not even wanting to see him, he turned around so his back faced the older man. There was a slight grunt noise but Tony didn't hear any footsteps. Fury wasn't going to walk around in circles trying to get Tony to look at him, and he defiantly wasn't going to leave. Now he wished he had a blanket, that way he could cover himself completely so Fury didn't even get to look at a inch of his body.

"You're not going to stay here long Stark," He said. "Thor will be arriving any minute now and he'll take away your abilities. Then you can come out and we can pretend none of this happened."

"Yeah and we can all sing songs and skip merrily through a field of flowers," Tony said.

"Well unfortunately you're not so drugged up you can't speak anymore."

"Haha."

"Look Stark I know you hate this situation but this is just a precautionary. This little incident won't get out and it'll be hidden away for good."

"Annnnd you can go bite me."

Finally Tony heard footsteps and peaked over his shoulder. Fury had left him alone, apparently allowing him to sulk some more. Tony stared blankly at the floor and sighed. He might say things will go back to normal, and Fury no doubt can make all of the agents forget about this, but something like this...Tony doubt he could forget. It'll always nag him in the back of his mind that he is related to Loki of all people. Not only that but he was a weird alien baby too! It was just wonderful all over!

"Well...at least Loki will never know," Tony whispered.

"It's such a shame I was informed of this."

His heart stopped. Slowly he got onto his knees and looked at the man standing there. Tony felt himself unable to breathe for a second before opening his mouth slightly.

"Loki.."

"Hello...my son."


	3. Chapter 3

"Loki..."

"Hello my son."

Loki stared at the man before him frowning slightly but not because he was upset that he was his son, no, he was rather annoyed that his son Anthony was in such a weak state! What had they done to him? Did they think of him as a monster now because his abilities started to come out? How awful, it made him just hate people of Midgard even more. Terrified fools who would toss a child into a jail just because they were frightened of his abilities! Then again...he wasn't a child in their eyes. Loki frowned thinking of that. He knelt before the other and gave him a smile, despite having numerous children Loki still had difficulties trying to get them to...like him. It wasn't his fault though, he just wasn't near them often enough to even attempt. Sure Sleipnir was nearby but...Sleipnir was an eight legged horse who couldn't speak. Perhaps he should fix that, that way he could at least attempt to speak with one of his children.

"Hello," He repeated himself.

"You already said that," Anthony said scowling. "Let me guess Thor brought you here so you can fix me right? Well get it over with. I don't want to even THINK about you much less see you, so the faster you get this done the faster I can purge away any 'Loki' thoughts."

"That's a rather rude thing to say to your mother."

"The very mother who left me with an asshole of a father and a fake mother who was indifferent towards me. Also the very mother who KILLED people because you wanted to rule over Earth! Does that sound like mother of the year to you?"

"Perhaps you're right you don't have an actual reason to like me."

"You damn right I don't!...Wait...what?"

"I'm saying you honestly don't have a reason to like me and I'm not going to force you to either. Thor had brought me here so I can lock your abilities away, it'll take a little while but the second I'm done I shall leave you and you can forget of me. I truly do not mind."

It was a well tell lie on Loki's part, he honestly did mind. After so desperately wanting to see him again, Anthony hated him with his very being. Though he did suspect something like that would have happened, it still hurt him no matter how much he had prepared himself. Loki shook his head sightly before putting his hands on Anthony's shoulders. With that piece of metal that guarded his heart it would be harder to place the spell. He sighed as he recalled the first night he had done it. Anthony was lying in his crib fast asleep and he merely placed his hand on his chest. Loki had whispered the spell and it was done. Now it would have to take much more time before he could lock them away. It be much easier to just unlock them but that was a 'bad thing' apparently.

Whispering spell after spell, Loki refused to look his child in the eyes. He felt as if he looked hot tears would start to form and reveal to the SHIELD agents who were no doubt watching that Anthony could no doubt be used against him. The very thought terrified him but he heard of the weapon they had launch from Thor, if they were willing to kill more people than he had, then who's to say they wouldn't use a single person to get him to do their bidding. If only people had known of what they were about to do, perhaps they would willingly obey him! Though it was far too late for them now, he had lost interest in taking over the planet. Knowing that Anthony called this home, Loki couldn't even stomach the idea of destroying what he cherished. After all, his son hated him enough already, the feeling it gave him overcame the joy of taking over and becoming king. He frowned at that. How very weak of him to allow his emotions for his son take over. It just further proved to him, that he can't show how much it Anthony meant to him.

Bringing his hands up to Anthony's face, he finally noticed that he wasn't even looking at him. Instead, his eyes were staring directly at his neck and it took a mere second before Loki remembered the necklace. Letting go of his son, Loki slowly grabbed the chain. Should he show it to him? Judging by how Anthony was staring at it he was obviously curious. No, he quietly tucked the necklace away, he can't show anymore weakness than he already had. SHIELD's watchful eyes were waiting for him to finish the God Forsaken spell. He had to finish it, Loki was already hesitating too much. Just a few more spells and then he'll be-

"What's in the charm?" Anthony asked.

"What charm?" Loki asked feigning stupidity. "Let me finish these last few spells and then we'll be done."

"It doesn't look like any of your weird Asgard jewelry and I should know. Dad has the one you gave him it looks NOTHING like that. Also, it was engraved with 'Love' apparently. What did you and dad love each other or something? Gotta say, his taste in she-males are questionable."

"You are going to continue to ask questions now aren't you?"

"The drugs are finally wearing off so yeah I am. Don't you think I have the right to know? After all, you kind of threw me out the window 'mom'. I'm pretty sure that gives me the right to ask about a hundred questions."

"...You're right."

"Seriously?"

"You can ask me as many questions as you like. I wish to take a break from this anyway."

That had to be a idiotic move on Loki's part but he didn't regret it. Anthony stared at him suspicious before pointing at the necklace. After a quick glance of the area, the trickster took out the necklace and showed him the charm. A small smile broke on his face as Anthony opened the charm. The look of surprise on his son's face made him feel as if he could leave with him right now even if it would be utter suicide. He felt tears he so desperately tried to force away burn his eyes making everything blurry. Anthony couldn't see and he was utterly thankful for that. The charm had successfully distracted him long enough so Loki could wipe away the tears before he looked back up.

"That's me," He said closing the charm.

"I had found it the other day," Loki said and smiled fondly at him. "It brought back warm memories of my gorgeous son. Back then I barely wanted your father to hold you, I kept thinking that even though he was a genius he would drop you. He would get rather furious with me for not allowing him to even touch you."

"...Can you tell me more about you two...? You know, how the hell you met and then fucked and then had me?"

Anthony started gagging while Loki just stared at him. He hated cursing with a passion, hearing his son say such words made him rather upset. So, a simple spell that would send the taste of soap into Anthony's mouth would suffice in a slight punishment. After a few more seconds he stopped the spell and watched as his son glared at him with fierce eyes.

"I do not tolerate curse words," Loki said. "Now that you understand that I am your mother do not curse in my presence again."

"Eyeck! Fine!" Anthony said. "You still didn't answer my question 'mom', how come you slept with my father? Why were you even on Earth anyway? I thought you stayed in Asgard all your life!"

"...Hm well I suppose some explaining is in order. Are you willing to listen?"

"So long as you don't put soap in my mouth again. Ugh..."

"Heh...very well. I was still a young gentleman at the time of my arrival..."

()()Flashback()()

He sighed as he walked around Midgard rather uninterested. His father was no doubt aware of his absence and would soon send someone after him. Loki could care less though, right now he didn't wish to see him. Always holding the idea of who shall be king over his and Thor's head was starting to get to him. But the way he looked at Thor when saying that they both were born for king, it no longer felt as if he truly had a chance. Loki scowled, he felt happy for his brother he truly did, but why would his father get his hopes up when it was obviously hurting him when he did? Perhaps a drink would calm his nerves. Perhaps Midgard had a mead hall nearby where he could partake in drinking dangerous amount of alcoholic beverages. No doubt they would hold nothing to par with Asgard's but at least here he wouldn't deal with Thor's drunken state.

Wandering around, Loki ended up finding a mead hall after asking for directions. After asking a man where he could get a drink, Loki found himself in what they call a 'bar', sitting on the counter drinking a 'brandy'. It wasn't like mead for sure, but it tasted rather good in his opinion. The fruit taste to it made him overlook how it burned his throat slightly with each sip. The effects he craved however never came and he sighed. Since mead went down as easy as water Loki himself would drink high amounts, to the point he didn't get drunken too easily. The alcohol in the brandy didn't even get him the slightest bit tipsy. Drat. None the less, he continued to sip it away. As he gulped down another glass, Loki glanced to the side and watched as a man took a seat besides him. The man looked tired and worn, clearly in dire need of a drink. Brushing his hair aside, Loki continued to watch him with the corner of his eyes. Despite how weary he was, the man wasn't that bad looking. Loki had his fair share of men and women, as long as he got what he wanted he was pleased, and this man looked to be rather interesting.

"Get me the hardest drink you can get," The man said quietly.

"Yes sir Mr. Stark," The bar tender said and went to work.

"Hey you know it's rude to stare."

Loki was almost taken back by that. Was it that obvious? He almost instantly went back to a relax state and turned to face him. The man, Stark, just stared forward and drank his alcohol the second he got it. Stark grumbled furiously about something or another, but Loki only cared for his body. It was quite pleasing even though he was a bit older. But then again, Loki was much older. With another sip, he gave him a small smile.

"You seem to be done may I ask why?" He asked.

"You may and you may also bite me," Stark said and gulped down his drink. "I don't swing that way you queer, if you want to go screw someone go bother someone much more drunk."

"I'm merely asking you if you were upset about something. I know when to court and when I shouldn't, also I haven't been here long but I know that here you don't truly like the concept of two males together."

"Bartender get me and this guy another drink."

"How nice of you."

"It'll shut you up."

He wanted to kill the man. The grin was starting to fade away but it now felt like a challenge to get this man in bed with him. Accepting the new drink, Loki waited a little while longer. After Stark had consumed two more beverages he had decided to ask again.

"May I ask why you are upset now?" He asked.

"Sneaky bitch waiting till I got drunk," The man said. "Fine, if you'll leave me alone after words then I'll tell yah!"

"I make no promises but the rate you're drinking I don't think you'll even remember that promise."

"Little...look, I was looking for a friend of mine...he's lost out in sea and I really want to find him. Even if he's dead, at least...a corpse...anything. Just so I know for certain of what happened to him. But no luck. Then if that wasn't enough...my wife...she had a miscarriage."

Loki stared at him in shock. Stark asked for another, his anger had withered away into utter sadness. How sad, Loki had children, none of them died but the mere thought of it hurt him. He watched as the man started to cry into his drink. Nothing seemed to be going right for the man and the thought of sleeping with him was the last thing on his mind. Reaching out, Loki gently rubbed his back getting the other man to look at him. He said absolutely nothing to him and just listened to the man cry into his drink. Another beverage and another sob, Stark insisted that Loki help him get home. A little bit hesitant, the God nodded then traveled out of the bar and 'peg down a taxi' like Stark had asked him to. They sat in the back of the car in silence, Stark leaning against him still in his sad stupor. Loki comforted him the best he could and was thankful when he finally arrived at Stark's home. As he helped the man up the steps, Loki couldn't help but admire the place. His home was far bigger but compared to the houses he had seen, this was rather grand. The inside was just as marvelous and shined brightly, it just screamed that the man lived in a lavished lifestyle. Yet, even though Stark had these things, none of them seemed to matter to him at the moment.

Finally they maid up the steps and Loki helped into his bed. The wife was no where to be seen and if this were under other circumstances he may have had his way with Stark. But no, instead he sat on the edge and looked at him. Stark patted the side of him silently asking for him to get closer. Loki did so just so the drunken man didn't have a fit. As he got closer, Stark grabbed Loki by his arm and yanked him down. They were mere inches away from each other's faces, the prince of Asgard could smell the alcohol wafting from his mouth.

"Do you desire a child?" Loki asked.

"I want a child...I want my friend back too...," Stark said sadly. "But I want a son...to take over where I left off. I'm stuck in this time period, in which I can't go any further than this, but with a son, he can live in a time where more things are available to him. I want a son who can do far better than I can. Yet I'm running out of time myself, I'm getting too old to even attempt to make a child."

"...You are still young compared to I Stark. If you so desperately want a child then I can get you one. All you need is to sleep with me."

"I want a son."

"I know."

"I want a son."

"I know."

"I want to sleep with you."

"I know."

Loki leaned down to kissed Stark fully on the lips. He pulled away just enough before removing his clothing, whispering magical words the entire time. Within a matter of minutes, he was nude, and no longer a man.

-()()-

The following morning Loki laid there in bed with Stark, or rather Howard as the man had said to him halfway through. His wife had never came in and it got him curious. But he could ask questions later, right now he was just enjoying watching Howard sleep in peace. Smiling at the man, Loki gently ran his fingers through his hair. Howard was a very fascinating man to him, he would love to bring him back to Asgard and have their child there. He could stay there as long as he'd like, then when Howard would return to Midgard, it would be more advance by then to his liking. Then both he and his son can work as much as their hearts desired. The thought was very pleasant to Loki as none of his children lived with him but rather their mother, or in Sleipnir's case, in the stalls. This child would come out looking like them, not a monster, but a child fit to be a prince of Asgard. So if one day when he or Thor, whoever took the crown, then the child would be take over in their steed.

Finally Howard woke up and looked over at Loki. He was in shocked for a second which Loki couldn't help but chuckle at. Then it seemed as if the memories started to pour in and Stark quickly looked at his stomach. Loki gently rubbed it before bringing Howard's own hand on it. He leaned in close, filling the gap between them almost completely.

"I am pregnant with your child," He whispered into his ear. "I cannot make promises that it shall be a boy, but it will be your child none the less."

"You were a man last night then you transformed into a woman," Howard whispered not taking his eyes away from Loki's stomach. "What did you...how did you?"

"My name is Loki and what I had done was did a simple spell that changed me into a woman. Where I'm from it's not that uncommon to use spells such as that."

"...That's amazing...Loki is it? Will you stay here until the child is born? Please?"

"I suppose for you I could, you fascinate me Howard. Your wife may I ask, will she be troubled with my stay here?"

"Probably not, doesn't matter anyway don't honestly like her very much. Hey can I name our son?"

"I don't have any qualms with that. You may name the child as you see fit."

"...A boy...Anthony...a girl...Natasha. I'm quite fond of those two names."

"If that's what you want then it's fine by me."

Howard looked at Loki and gave him a kiss on the lips. Loki was surprised but enjoyed it none the less. This man, if staying in Midgard meant that he could spend a little longer with this man, then he could wait before taking them home to Asgard.

-()()-

Nine months later they had their son and named him Anthony. No one questioned about 'Maria's', his wife, questionable behavior during birth. Loki had to masquerade himself as the whore, and it annoyed him but he did it for Howard. The entire time he cursed and screamed, very unbecoming of a woman, yet the doctors brushed it off as pain of giving birth. Once Loki was given his child to hold though, he calmed down and held him in his arms happily. Anthony almost immediately stopped crying when Loki was given him, it was a touching scene. The baby looked at him with wide eyes, showing off his beautiful brown eyes that made him look all the more precious. Howard sat beside them and leaned against Loki slightly just staring at his child happily. He kissed him on the forehead before asking if he could hold Anthony. After a few minutes of uncertainty, Loki handed over Anthony and chuckled at the scene. Instantly his baby started crying when Howard held onto him and it was no doubt because of how awkward the man was holding him. Loki quickly saved Stark from his own son and kissed the baby gently. He loved his son, and he loved his son's father.

-()()-

"I can't go to Asgard with you Loki," Howard said.

Loki sighed as he looked fondly at his child. Anthony was fast asleep in his crib without a care in the world. Tomorrow morning he will wake up and no doubt cry for his mother. But Loki won't be there to cradle him in his arms, instead he'll in be Asgard. Setting his hand on his son's chest, he said a couple magic words and looked over towards Howard.

"He shall grow up now like a normal Midgardian child," Loki said. "...His abilities won't awaken. Promise me you won't make me regret taking them away."

"I won't Loki," He said holding onto his hand. "I promise I won't...Before you go though, I have something for you. It's specially made and I thought you would like it since this will be the last time you see Anthony."

Howard handed over a box and Loki opened it. Inside was silver necklace with a charm in the shape of a heart. 'Love' was engraved into the charm and within it, a picture of Anthony's first smile. Tears welded up in Loki's eyes and they spilled furiously down his cheeks. He so desperately wanted to stay, even if it meant giving up the throne, even if it meant having to hide from Midgard's prying eyes, just so he could stay to watch Anthony grow and to love Howard longer. None of that could happen though, they would all soon grow old and die while Loki was left all alone. Either scene ended with him in pain. So, he took off one of his royal jewelry and gave it to Howard. The man smiled at him and they kissed one another gently. Loki quietly walked out of the room and winced as he heard his son start to cry. It wasn't because he was leaving, he constantly woke up in the middle of the night, and as much as it pained him, Loki left.

()()End Flashback()()

"I miss your father terribly...but by now he is no doubt long gone," Loki said tears rolling down his cheeks. "And now that I finally get to see my son again, I have to leave him once more. You too will grow old and die...but I suppose to see you once more is better than never seeing you again."

Loki reached up to wipe away the tears but Anthony beat him to it. The man stared at him with a unreadable look on his face. As he wiped away his tears, Loki felt his heart twist in pain. This was the painful for him but he had to do this. More tears started to fall and quickly he wrapped his arms around Anthony. His son tensed up but relaxed almost immediately and brought his own arms up. Loki didn't want to let go, he never wanted to let go again.

"Tell me...do you honestly want me to take away your abilities and never return?" Loki asked and then looked at Anthony in the eyes. "Or would you rather...would you rather me unlock them and let you come home to Asgard with me? I will be fine if don't wish to. But I want you to know, that I will love you no matter what even if you hate me."

"You're giving me the option?" Anthony asked.

"Of course..."

Anthony looked down at the necklace and Loki let out a sigh of defeat. He knew that Anthony would never leave Midgard just to return with a person who had murdered many. It was just a dream to think that for a second, his son would return with him. Just as he thought no more tears could fall, he heard the most wonderful thing.

"I'll go with you."

**Okay LONG CHAPTER! Hope you guys like it. The next chapter might be up either tomorrow or next week. DEPENDING on how many comments there are. If it gets up to twelve reviews it'll be finished faster. So! KEEP THAT IN MIND!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight filled the room with it's golden glow and effectively woke up Tony from his sleep. He opened his eyes barely before yanking the sheets over his head. Jarvis could wake him up later, right now all he wanted to do was sleep in. Burrowing himself deeper within the sheets, Tony sighed in contentment before realizing it wasn't his bed. He sat up right away and looked around startled. Everything was bigger and looked far more elegant than his own room. There was a bookshelf filled with all sorts of books to his left that nearly covered half of the wall, besides the shelf was a wooden desk with quills and parchments instead of normal pens and papers. To his other side was a simple bedside table but instead of a lamp it was a candle on a little tray or something. He didn't even think people made those things anymore! Across from him to the corner of the right was a dresser, a really unnecessarily fancy look dresser, but he liked it, he wanted it and was defiantly going to buy it off the person later. But what really caught his eyes, was the large window that basically took up the wall. Tony slowly got out of the large bed and walked towards it. Looking outside, he stared in awe at the beautiful city below. Everything seemed so advanced at the same time it didn't. The buildings were intricate and everything seemed to glow a golden hue. Where was he?

"My Prince are you awake?"

Tony quickly turned around and stared in awe at a woman standing there. She wore a orange tunic or dress, certainly something that no one would want to be caught dead in, with a white shawl tied around her waist. In her arms were clothes that looked rather...odd. He could barely see what it looked like, but it already look ridiculous in his eyes.

"Are you enjoying the view my prince?" She asked.

"Woah woah prince?" Tony asked then stopped. "...Um...what is with my voice?"

"Oh I was informed by your mother than you would surprise at your transformation. Do not worry though, it is not something bad, your mother simply unleashed your heritage you may say. It basically reverted you to your true Aesir self. Might I add you are quite the handsome young man. I bet all the girls in the land would wish to be your wife. Now come come, it is time for your bath. I've been instructed to help you get ready for the banquet. It is in your honor, not everyday do we have a child of Loki who isn't a monster. Odin is quite pleased by this."

"Odin...Loki? Oh crap that's right."

He backed up covering his mouth as if afraid that he would scream out in shock. Loki, the second he agreed to going to Asgard with him, said a spell that knocked him out. How did he get through SHIELD? How did he get back? Did Thor help him? Tony bit his lip. Though SHIELD had treated him like garbage, he didn't want them to get killed! But this was Loki, he 'does what he wants' and he wanted Tony to go with him. Why did he have to say yes? Now the thought that half of SHIELD might be dead because of him kept racing through his head. He highly doubted they would like the idea of him returning now. What would he say anyway? 'Oh hey guys I'm sorry I ran off with my mother and he sort of annihilated half of your men but them's the breaks right? I can pay for any damage he might of done. Sound good to you sounds great to me! So please, put down your guns and don't shoot I don't think I can shove off bullets like mom can.' That would either have him killed or put into a cage. Either way more people would no doubt die if Loki was secretly a mother bear beneath the Asgardian skin.

"Come along my prince," The woman said rather impatiently. "You do not wish to be late for your own banquet do you?"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," Tony said walking towards her. "And does EVERYONE talk like that here? Seriously I feel like someone is going to come out and start reciting Romeo and Juliet. Where for art though Romeo?"

"I do not understand Midgardian jokes. Is that suppose to be funny? If it is I'm sorry I am not laughing my prince."

"...That is going to get old...uh you can call me by my name you know."

"Oh of course! Why we've finally made it Anthony. We shall be quick and rush you off to the banquet."

He was about to insist on being called Tony, but was distracted by the rather large bath. Alright, Loki gets some slack for no doubt killing half of SHIELD. Giving the lady a quick glance, Tony started to undress and toss what little clothing he had on. Apparently on Asgard all you need for pajamas was a long shirt, no pants or anything, they're clearly too manly for pants. He got into the water and relaxed right away. After this whole 'Loki's son' thing, Tony had to add an extra wing to all of his houses just to have a bath like this. He sunk into the waters a little more before nearly jumping out as a bucket of water was dumped onto his head. Tony turned around and glared at the woman who done it only to get another bucket dumped onto him. She started to wash his hair with some sort of soap and even begun to wash his body. The rough scrubbings made him wince slightly and he glared at the water before him. His anger slowly defused the second he had.

Staring back at him in the reflection of the water was a young boy no older than ten. His dark hair went just to his shoulders and wide brown eyes was staring right back at him. Tony felt himself twitching and started to sink into the waters. So that's what they meant by true Aesir self. He didn't even cared now that the lady was washing him like a dog, his manliness just went out the door the second he talked to Loki. It took him forever to get his beard the way he liked it! Also he had to go through puberty all over again. What would an Aesir kid's puberty be like? Loki was magical and if he got any of those then maybe when he's being a hormonal teenage brat ice shards would go flying everywhere. As he thought of the idea further, another bucket of water was dumped onto him.

"WARN ME!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry Anthony but we must hurry up," She said. "I promise that tonights bath shall be less rough. Now get out of the bath so you may get dressed. Your mother will be very crossed with me if we are late."

"Still! Don't dump water on me without warning me! Also try TONY, Anthony sounds too...formal."

The woman seemed to ignore him and hurried him out of the warm relaxing water and onto the cold tiled floor. Tony shivered as the towel was thrown around his body and he was instructed to sit. As he sat down, he nearly screamed in pain as she dried his unnaturally long hair. He knew for a fact that his hair wasn't this long as a kid! Did Loki cast some sort of 'hair growth spell' while he was out cold? Letting out little grunts, Tony clenched onto his chair as she brushed all the tangles out of his hair. Whatever points Loki had gotten earlier just went away in a nanosecond, this was utter hell! How did girls deal with brushing this much hair everyday? Next time Pepper says she wants to cut her hair Tony was going to let her cut it to the point it looked like a man's cut!

Finally the brushing came to an end, he let out a long sigh of relief before glaring at the brush that was placed in front of him. Most of his hair seemed to be in it there had to be a bald spot somewhere on his head now. After a short break from the torture the lady moved on to the next task. Now the lady went onto his body, drying up every part of him that he would allow then forced him onto his feet. Despite being a 'prince' there seemed to be a lot of forcing going on! Asgard better have some sort of guillotine otherwise he'd go home right away!

"Here you go sir put this on," She said showing him the outfit.

"...I'm wearing that...?" Tony asked taking it.

"It's made of the finest silk we have. Loki insisted upon it. Though I believe it would've been made either way, only the best for a prince Anthony."

He stared at her with a look that screamed 'I'm not wearing that', before having a white long sleeved medieval hoodie forced onto him. Grabbing the rest of the clothes, Tony stuck his tongue out at her and finished getting dressed. Tony tugged on the last bit of it then made his way to the closet mirror. The outfit looked really, really, REALLY stupid, but apparently it's fit for a prince. The outfit consisted of a dark green tunic with a yellow trim that went down the center of it and circled around his arc reactor. The yellow line went down to the edge of the tunic before wrapping around to the back. He wasn't pleased at how long the tunic was as it went past his thighs, without the stupid black pants on he'd practically be in a dress! Tony would complain about it yet had no time. The woman hurried him into a pair of dark brown boots that went just slightly below his knees and whisked him away.

They walked quickly down the hallway with the woman freaking out over every little detail. Tony was getting really sicked of the woman and was ready to tell her to scram when they finally reached their destination. The door slowly opened revealing a huge gathering of people, at least half of them wore armor while the other half wore something 'fancy' like what he wore. At the very back sat an old man with a woman on his right, and Loki to his left. Tony stared at everyone in awe and was a bit startled when they started to cheer. He glanced up at the woman who gently pushed him in, whispering into his ear to go to his mother. Looking towards Loki, he walked towards him glancing side to side as people parted ways so he could get through. Tony wasn't one to get nervous from being stared at, hell he enjoyed the limelight and all the attention he got from it, however this wasn't like getting an award. This was much more nerve wracking.

"Good morning son," Loki said giving him a gentle hug.

"Good morning Lo- Mother," Tony said correcting himself. "What happened..?"

"I will tell you later Anthony, but right now, your grandfather wishes to see you."

Turning towards the older man, Tony unconsciously shuffled closer to Loki. For an old man, Odin was pretty big and looked like he could pile drive him into the floor. This was also Loki's father, crazy had to come from SOMEWHERE. Yet, if he didn't go up to him, the whole 'banquet' thing wouldn't finish fast enough and he wouldn't get his answers. So Tony walked to Odin and looked up at the man. The man reminded him of a rather buff Santa except instead of a long beard he had long hair. Tony started to laugh nervously at his comparison but stopped right away remembering that this guy was King, or the former King, or whatever. He was sure Thor said something about no longer being the king but had long since forgotten.

"It is finally nice to meet you Anthony," Odin said and gently rubbed his head. "You truly have your mothers looks."

"Thank you," Tony said forcing a smile. "It's nice to meet you too grandfather."

"Stand by me my boy face the crowds."

Quietly he turned around so he would face the entire room. Everyone stared at him with excitement that made him feel as if he were a zoo animal rather than some prince. Odin however drew all their attention away with his rather loud booming voice.

"My people for long a long time we have know that Loki has given birth to or had sired children," Odin said. "All of which were monsters or not entirely like us. But now, we have his last son standing before us. A prince of Asgard! Perhaps one day, when Thor cannot rule any longer, Anthony may take the reign of ruling! Yet for now we shall celebrate the joyous return of one of us with a feast. To the arrival of a lost son, to Anthony!"

"To Anthony!" The crowd chorused.

There was a loud clink sound as everyone hit their glasses with another. He stared confused as a drink was handed to him by a woman, his grandmother? She was wearing way better clothes than the woman who helped him get ready. So he simply smiled at her and took a sip. It wasn't alcohol but it still tasted amazing. Tony quietly watched the celebration play out before him, not actually feeling like joining the rather wild crowd. He actually liked standing up in front with Odin, Loki, and his grandmother, they're not trying to surround him unlike everyone else. Tomorrow he'll do a mosh pit but right now he wanted to talk to Loki.

"Mother," Tony said walking towards him. "About what happened at SHIELD..."

"I will tell you after the banquet," Loki said brushing away some hair with his hand. "For now, eat and be merry. This is held in your honor and I promise you that the food is better than the food you eat in Midgard. As for your SHIELD...well...no one is dead. You wouldn't honestly like that would you?"

"...Thanks mother..."

The whole calling Loki mother thing was really weird but he decided to do as Loki suggested, eat and be merry! Taking another drink of his weird beverage, Tony walked towards the table and was practically swarmed by people. They started asking numerous questions as he started to eat a leg of...meat that practically melted off the bone. Tony just stared at them confused, it was like medieval paparazzi! At least they didn't have cameras or would they ask if they could have him pose for a painting? He continued to eat just looking up to them as their questions didn't seem to stop. At least let him finish eating...whatever he was eating before asking things. Gulping down whatever was in his mouth, Tony was about to say something when a lady walked in-between him and the people. A rather...hot lady. If only he were older or at least looked older.

"Let him finish eating before you ask your questions," She said then looked at him. "Do not pay attention to them, go on and feast to your hearts desires young Anthony."

"...What's your name?" Tony asked.

"I am Sif a friend of your Uncle's. I'm a warrior of Asgard and I decided that you needed to be saved least you be trampled with questions. If you wish I could join you in your meal. A mere glimpse of my sword and everyone else shall leave you alone."

"That sounds pretty awesome. Sure."

Sif didn't even show that she was unaware of the word and simply smiled at him. Tony grinned at her, and continued to dine one whatever they were having. Thor had all of this delicious food here on Asgard but liked Poptarts better. Clearly he wasn't a fan of questionable meat that seemed too good to be real.

Throughout the entire feast Tony found himself only talking to Sif as everyone else was shooed away. Not that he mind, she didn't ask as many questions as everyone else had and instead answered some of his own about Asgard. Such as how they rode eight legged horse and how one of those eight legged horses was his brother. He almost left the banquet just see this alleged brother but Sif kept him there. Tony had also asked if a male giving birth to a kid was normal there, Sif so delicately put it that it's possible yet really it was Loki's 'thing'. It got him to chuckle a bit as he glanced over at Loki. The man was talking to Odin with a small smile on his face. He didn't honestly seemed happy to talk to him though. Tony put down whatever he was eating and rushed towards Loki. Grabbing onto his sleeve, Tony started to tug on his arm giving him the best grin he had. His mom smiled back at him, excusing himself from Odin's presence and follow Tony to the tables. Sif glanced at Loki with a slight distaste that wasn't honestly hidden well. Yet when he looked at her she quickly hid it and continued to answer questions.

"And what about your weapons?" Tony asked.

"They're specially made," She said. "Perhaps your mother will get you one quite soon when your training begins."

"Sif you are quite excellent with a sword might you train him?" Loki asked. "I would rather you teach him rather than Thor. As much of a warrior he is...I do not think that it would be wise to let him teach his nephew how to fight."

"I see nothing wrong with that except the fact he might clobber me with his hammer by accident."

"If you wish for me to I do not mind Loki. It'll be an honor to train Anthony."

"Good...and on that note I fear I must leave. Watch over Anthony while he's here, I fear that some of the people here will suffocate him."

"Huh you're leaving?"

Tony quickly followed Loki out of the banquet hall and into the hallway. He reached out and grabbed tightly onto his hand, very confused about what was going on. Loki turned around in order to give him a tight hug then knelt before him. It was the first time since Tony got there he truly felt like a child, a child who wanted to know where the hell his mother was going.

"Why are you leaving I'm pretty sure that party is still going on," Tony said and laughed. "Too many people for you?"

"I'm still being punished Anthony," Loki said stroking his cheek. "I must return to my room. I am sorry. Please go back, enjoy yourself, we can talk again some other time perhaps tomorrow if your grandfather allows you to speak with me."

"You're still being punished? But they-"

"Let me attend my sons banquet yes. However you know what I have done in Midgard Anthony, I am being confined to my room as a prisoner and will be treated as such. This was one of the exceptions though, I promised him though that I would return to my quarters after some time."

"But you still need to answer my questions!"

"Didn't you have your fill of questions yet Anthony? You kept asking so many to Sif and myself. Tomorrow I shall answer whatever you are still curious about. Whether it be of SHIELD or your heritage, I will answer every single one."

"...Alright..."

"I love you my son. I shall see you tomorrow."

Loki placed a kiss on his forehead then continued his trip down the hall. Tony watched him walk away before going back to Sif. She rubbed his back gently and offered him some of her mead. He laughed at that but pushed it away saying he wasn't thirsty anymore. Sif laughed with him and decided that it was time to tell amazing tales of her, Thor, and three other men. They all sounded really fun but he still wasn't satisfied of where this was left off. He found himself staring at the door again and let out a soft almost unnoticeable sigh before rejoining the party. Tony no doubt would've felt more upset with Loki if he hadn't said those five words.

"I love you my son."

He decided that waiting might be worth it, just because he knew that Loki wasn't lying to him. Loki did love him, and that's more than his father would ever say to him.

**HEY EVERYONE next chapter is up! I have a picture of Tony wearing the outfit he's describing that I'm currently coloring so that shall be the icon picture soon. I think I'm teasing you with not allowing you the fun of knowing what happened at SHIELD. Yet next chapter we'll find out for sure! Six more reviews and I'm content dudes!**


	5. Chapter 5

Steve stared at the wreckage left behind by Loki. The norse God had carried Tony out of his cell, tricked Thor into dropping the tesseract, and proceeded to beat every SHIELD agent who tried to take Tony away. He knew mothers could be violent when it came to their children but Loki took the cake! Though, he was thankful he hadn't murdered anyone just put them out of commission. His son was far more important than killing thank goodness. Speaking of which, he wondered if Tony was alright. The narcissistic man was unconscious the entire time, and didn't get to witness his mother's senseless attack on SHIELD. Was he safe in Asgard? Or were they somewhere else entirely? They searched for Loki with what computers they had left and came up with nothing, so the trickster wasn't on Earth for certain. Yet was that good news or bad? Thor couldn't return to Asgard, so searching there was impossible at the moment, and that also knocked out searching any other world. Steve let out a long sigh. They were at a dead end.

"Rodgers can you come here for a minute?" Fury asked.

"Oh of course sir what do you need?" Steve asked.

He followed the man towards a section of SHIELD that wasn't destroyed. Fury closed the door behind them and faced Steve scowling. A chill ran down his spine as he grew somewhat nervous under the directors glare.

"I reviewed the videos that were being fed to us," He said and crossed his arms. "Stark had willingly went with Loki."

"What?!" Steve asked surprised. "Why would he do that?!"

"You know that Loki is Stark's mother, we had informed you about it a while back. Loki told him about himself and Howard. I don't want went through Stark's mind but I'm guessing he believes that Loki won't harm anyone so long as he's there with him."

"So he went with him to make sure the incident that happened in New York didn't happen again?"

"Loki didn't kill a single person here, he knew that Stark wouldn't want him to murder an agent. Think about it, if the situation had been different and he had no relations with him, Stark would be dead and so would half of our own men. It seems that for Loki, Stark is his Achilles' heel. I think we could this to our advantage."

"You're not suggesting...we use his son against him are you?"

Fury just stared at him.

-()()Asgard()()-

Tony let out a yawn as he watched everyone leave the banquet hall. He had never felt so tired before in his life and he swore that he'd just woken up a few hours ago. With a groan, Tony turned to face Odin and his grandmother, Frigga as Sifa had told him. Both were smiling at him beckoning him to get closer, but Tony still felt a bit...intimidated by the large man. Grandfather or not the guy could crush him with one hand and he also reminded him of Fury, only less mean and had hair. Yet despite his better judgement, he walked right up to them only to receive a gentle pat on the head from Odin. Frigga on the other hand, gently ran her fingers through his hair smiling a warm smile at him. Well that was new to him, his grandparents on his father's side weren't this nice. Hell he swore his dad was just a younger version of grandpa. Both had horrible sense of family ideals and neither said the forbidden words 'I love you'. Now Tony kind of wished that Loki had stayed on Earth. He'd possibly kick his dad's ass for never saying that to him. It be funny to watch everyday to say the least.

"Was the banquet to your liking?" Frigga asked.

"Er yeah it was really good," Tony said rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks for setting it up."

"You're quite welcome Anthony...I'm...terribly sorry that your mother couldn't stay for the entire thing. You understand though right? After all, you know what he did on Midgard. But let us not speak of such a depressing manner."

"Frigga may you please leave for a short while?" Odin said. "I need to speak with Anthony about something rather important."

Frigga nodded and gave Tony a kiss before leaving the room. Tony felt a smile tug on his lips before looking towards Odin. The older man rubbed his head and took a seat right there. Before Tony could say anything he was lifted up and set onto his lap. Never once had he honestly sat on anyone's lap, not even Santa's lap when he was a kid on Earth, it felt somewhat awkward and humiliating as he still had the mentality of an adult. Yet, at the same time, Tony for some reason enjoyed it. Maybe it's because he still craved some sort of childhood, not that he would ever admit to it, and he defiantly wouldn't say what had gone on in Asgard when he returned home. If he returned home. Barely a day in and everyone wanted him to stay. That had to be a record, he should call Guineas. He had to stop a laugh from coming out so that his grandfather wouldn't think that something was wrong with him.

"Your mother left your uncle behind," Odin said.

"Uh...I think so I was kind of unconscious," He said with a shrug. "But...I guess he didn't want Thor to take me back or something."

"I see...I don't agree with his methods, but I can understand why he would do so. A parent would go to far lengths to get their child back even if it means betraying family. You know, I haven't seen Loki this happy in a long time. It warms my heart to see him this way. He even called me his father again out of sheer joy. You're a very special boy Anthony. I'm glad that you came here and I am happy that you plan on staying for a while."

"...Thanks...grandfather..."

"Hm? Are you not use to such compliments?"

"Uh not from family that's for certain so that's new. But, thank you."

Now the awkwardness was setting in and Tony desperately wanted to leave. Odin however kept him in place making it impossible to escape from his clutches. For a second he expected a long speech about Asgard's history, old war stories, something along those lines. Instead, Tony found himself just getting tired and leant against his grandfather. His eyes grew heavy no doubt from all the excitement he had already toppled up with the fact he ate so much. He felt Odin chuckle as he found himself falling asleep.

"It is fine if you wish to travel to the land of slumber," He whispered. "I shall wake you again after you a good enough rest. I still have many things to speak with you about, but for now, just fall asleep my grandson. Frigga and I both love you just as much as Loki does."

Those words again. Tony closed his eyes and held onto Odin's clothing. He was going to get addicted to those words sooner or later he just knew it. But then again, he was more than excited to get drunk off it.

-()()-

_"You have killed countless people," Fury said loudly. "Ruined so many lives from your attacks. What has that gotten you except a one way ticket to hell?"_

_ Tony stared at Fury who glared at the man before him. He couldn't see his face, but he noticed that he wore clothes that showed he was from Asgard. Dark hair went past his shoulders, spiked in some areas but not too much. It couldn't be Loki could it? No, it couldn't be, he was still in Asgard under watch. He only went to Earth again to see him and to fix him, other than that, there was no way he could escape. Who was this person? Fear started to swell up in Tony as he took a step closer. As he did, the Avengers, minus him, entered. They all were scowling at the man, all furious at him for what he had done. But who was he? He took another step closer._

_ "You feel no remorse for what you done," Fury continued. "Wasn't it you who stopped creating weapons because you didn't want innocent people harmed? Or was that some other billionaire? Because right now, I see a monster who viciously murdered innocent lives just like your mother had."_

_ "Hehe well why the hell wouldn't I?" _

_ His heart stopped. All of a sudden, the man stood up and killed Fury right then and there. The man's body fell to the ground with a loud thump, causing Tony to let out a silent scream. All of the avengers attempted to kill him, but it was to no avail. It was as if he had knew all their weak points __were, which terrified Tony the most. One by one they fell. First Thor, then Natasha, then Clint, then Bruce...and finally Steve. He sat there terrified as the man walked towards Steve who was now holding onto his arm. At least, where his arm should be. This villain had ripped it off and tossed it aside, laughing as Steve cried out in pain. Yet Captain America still fought on, still tried to stop the man but it was no use. He grabbed Steve by the throat and lifted him up with ease. The laughter filled every area of the room, and increased the volume of it. _

_ "How could you," Steve spat out. "You...you wanted to protect people, you were a hero!"_

_ "Guess I'm not a hero anymore Cap," The man said. "Say hello to father for me will you?"_

_ Crush. Tony let out a terrified screamed as Steve fell to the ground lifeless. His screams seemed to attract the man's attention as he slowly made his way to him. He looked up scared and frighten, all sorts of feelings he hadn't felt in a while. This person was a monster, and now he was next! Before he knew it, he was crying begging for his mother to come save him or his grandfather or anyone. Yet no one came to his cries. Slowly the man knelt down before him, and Tony looked at him. Everything seemed to slow down. This crazy lunatic that had just single handedly killed the Avengers, was him. Another sob came out as the murderer started to rub his head. _

_ "Oh poor Tony," He said. "Such a shame such a shame. Mother would be most pleased if he knew of this. Too bad though, that he is already long gone."_

_ "W-What?" Tony squeaked. _

_ "SHIELD killed mother, you know they want to and they also want YOU dead now because you're his son. They don't care that you've done so much for everyone, all the sacrifices you made matter nothing. You are the son of Loki, therefore you are evil just like Loki. You're screwed up in the head and because you made that decision to go with him, you became a traitor. That decision will screw you over for life! SHIELD will have you dead if you return to Midgard just so you know. Hm, but I suppose they could shoot all the bullets they want into your skull but you're bullet proof now. What they really can do is rip that arc reactor out of your chest. Pop! Then, you'll slowly but surely die. Doesn't that sound delightful?"_

_ "No...No...!"_

_ "Too bad __Anthony__ you're no longer one of them, you're a monster now. Even if you cry, even if you were to shut away your powers again, it will be all in vain. They will hunt you down like an animal and there's no use hiding."_

_ "Please stop.."_

_ "You're a monster Anthony. A horrible, horrible monster, and this is your fate. All because you're Loki's son. Is it worth it now?"_

_ "STOP!"_

_ The laughter echoed through the room again, followed by an unnaturally loud splatter._

-()()-

He woke up to Odin shaking him away. Tony quickly latched onto his grandfather without hesitating, much too afraid to close his eyes again. Odin's hand gently rubbed his back and he whispered calming words to him but nothing seemed to help. The thought that SHIELD no doubt was looking for him, sent shivers down his spine. Did they really think of his a monster though? Or was that just paranoia? Tony buried himself deeper into Odin and let out a whimper. What if Loki was just faking all of this and would actually make him...evil. Even if it seemed like he did care, at the end of it all Loki was still Loki, a manipulative, tricky bastard. He believed Loki when he said that SHIELD was fine, but it could it be childish naivety? Damn, Tony was a mess! Why, did he have to go and agree to going to Asgard with Loki?

"What is the matter Anthony?" Odin asked.

"Can I honestly trust Loki?" Tony asked looking at him. "I came with him like an idiot! What I should have done is stay in that cell and let him lock away every 'Asgardian'...'Aesir' WHATEVER about me! But no I had to go with Loki even after all he's done! Then when he left the banquet...I was so damn sad but I shouldn't be just because he left! I shouldn't be this attached to him already! He must've done something right? You're his father, you were the one who confined him to his room. Could he have done something to me? Because shit...I..."

"That nightmare you had must have been awful. Come with me Anthony."

Odin helped him off of his lap then walked out holding Tony's hand. The boy rubbed his eyes that threatened to spill tears as he held on tightly to his grandfather's own large hand. Every doubt he had about Loki, that he had pushed away, just seemed to crash onto him making him realize how dangerous this could be. Not only could he become SHIELD's most wanted, but he could end up becoming what Loki was. A psychopathic murderer. That thought scared him the most.

Just as he was about to break down, Tony was snapped out of it at the sound of a horses whinny. He looked around to find himself in some fancy stables that was filled with exotic looking horses. One of them caught his eye in particular. It was a black horse with eight legs, just like all of the others, but it had a special stall. As they got closer, the horse let out a loud whinny before rubbing it's head against him. He backed up right away and looked up to Odin. The old man smiled down at him before petting the horse.

"This here is Sleipnir," He said then chuckled. "Your older brother. Only I may ride him no one else."

"So that's the horse Sif told me about," Tony said in awe. "He's...really really big."

"Your mother loves Sleipnir with all of his heart Anthony. He loves all of his children, but all his of children were banished due to them becoming monsters. Your have a older brother named Fenris who turns into a beast that is currently locked away far from Asgard. Then there's your other brother, Jormungand, he turns into a serpent and like Fenris, he is locked away. You also have a sister name Hel, though she's not locked away like her brothers, there is a small chance of you ever meeting her. Which goes the same for Loki. He hasn't seen any of his children in many years. You are the first one in a while."

"That's...really sad actually."

Odin knelt down and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I know you may have doubts of him," He said. "And it is understandable after what he has done to your father's world. However, he would never harm his own child. He loves you Anthony, that is a fact, that is the truth. Even if it meant letting go of any chance to become king, he would not force you to change your heart. Loki may have killed numerous in Midgard, but he would never do it by using you because he knows...that if you're a deemed a monster, then he'll lose you too. My son cannot take another child taken away from him never to be seen again. So do not worry about him tempting you into the darkness. He shall do no such thing. You're special to him Anthony, he loves you, you're more important than a crown to him. So listen to me and listen a thousand times, Loki will not force you into anything. Because you are his son, and his son comes before anything else. So it is alright to feel a strong attachment already. You can already feel it, his love, and you shouldn't even question it. Do you understand Anthony?"

"I...yeah...," Tony whispered. "...I think I do."

"Do you still feel uneasy?"

"...Well I still do, but, just not as much. Thank you grandfather. Uh quick question, you think I could I don't know, go for a ride on Sleipnir? I mean he is my big brother right? It's a big brother's duty to give little brothers rides!"

"Haha aye I believe he knows you are his brother, I do not think he will mind."

Sleipnir let out another whinny and Tony laughed. Odin helped him onto the horse and chuckled as he lead them out.

-()()On Earth()()-

Pepper stared in shock and awe, as tears welded up in her eyes. Steve frowned at the ground as he heard her cried. He was the one who had to tell her the bad news, it wasn't easy at all, her crying didn't make it better. She had the right to cry, she loves Tony with all of her heart, to know that Loki of all people had him must make her feel down right terrible. Steve wrapped his arms around Pepper and let her cry into his chest. He didn't tell her everything, not the fact that Loki was actually Tony's mother, not the fact that Tony willingly went with him, and defiantly not the fact of what SHIELD had in store for him.

**Writing about what happened at SHIELD was torture! I wanted to write more about Tony not SHIELD! Though I gotta say, without my attention, SHIELD became the bad guy in my story. Oops. Oh well. Next chapter, shall be a little more...uplifting then this. Hopefully. Or not. I don't know how I feel about happiness in stores. :) **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's shorter but, whatcha gonna do? I'm not going to say how many more reviews till the next chapter, cause, well, school and what not, but also because I'm having a secret one. If the reviews get to this many, I'll be doing something special but I won't tell you what the number is. So, yeah. Have fun with that! Glad you all have been reading Child of a Prince and have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Loki smiled as he walked out of his room. It had been two weeks since Anthony's arrival and Odin had decided that it was time that he started his lessons. Since Anthony was so insistent upon it, Loki was going to help him learn magic. Right now the boy was waiting in his room with Frigga teaching him proper posture. She said that it would teach how to walk regal and it would help him in his fighting skills. That reminded him, Sif had Anthony right after his lesson, perhaps he could get a glimpse of his son attempting to use a sword before being escorted back. His son...Loki let out a content sigh, those two mere words feel so joyous to him. To say, his son, and to know that Anthony loved hearing those words just as much as he loved saying them. Loki stopped before the door to his son's room and knocked on it. His son was a extremely bright lad, he bet that whatever was thrown at him he would learn it at an accelerating rate. Perhaps in a day or two, sword fighting would be second to nature to him or perhaps he was such a proud mother that he believed Anthony could do anything right. In fact, maybe in a few years time he'd be even better than Thor! Such a delightful thought as he imagined his brother to be outdone by a child.

Soon the door opened and he felt arms wrap around his waist. Loki looked down and saw his small son Anthony cling onto him. The boy looked up with a excited look on his face that made Loki's heart melt a bit. His son was so excited to see him and it warmed his heart. That lovely feeling swelled up in him and he returned the hug. Anthony cuddled into his arms laughing before tugging him into his room. Loki looked over him towards his mother, and laughed seeing her pick up the books on the floor. She rolled her eyes but was chuckling to herself as well, apparently he had rushed to greet him dropping the books along the way. How precious. To think, that not too long ago Anthony was a independent man who would rather have him killed. Now, he was his son, a lovely boy who loved any moment he had with his mother. Even if he didn't say 'I love you' like Loki constantly did since he arrived, it was obvious to him in his eyes, and that's all he honestly needed.

"You should've seen Anthony," Frigga said putting the books away. "He had just finally took three steps without the books falling, then he heard you knocking and ran right to you."

"Anthony merely wishes to see me is that so wrong?" Loki asked with a laugh. "Besides, I do recall hating walking with those silly books on my head as a child. I do not blame him for disliking such a task."

"Mother can we please learn how to use magic now?" Anthony asked tugging on his clothes.

"He may, I'll be heading out now but same time tomorrow we shall continued to practice."

With that said she walked out of the room and closed the door. Loki smiled then sat on the bed with his son. Anthony looked up at him expectantly, ready to listen to every word he said to him. During the week he had showed his son a few bits and pieces of magic, nothing big, but to a child who had never experienced the wonder of it, it was amazing. He smiled when he had produced small lights that danced around him, and laughed when Loki conjured up a shadow that ran along the walls of the room in the shape of a rabbit. Everything was 'cool' to Anthony as he had described it. Hearing him laugh, it was one of his favorite things about having his son with him again.

So, he decided not to keep his son waiting any longer and started telling him how to even use magic. Anthony held onto every word, soaking in it like a cloth, never showing signs of boredom or annoyance from not being taught magic right away. He was patient and eager, asking questions when Loki took a breath. The excitement didn't died down for even a second, in fact it increased when he actually started him on magic. Anthony had to do a simple shield something useful that could be used if the situation called for it. He stood up before Loki and held his arms up. Loki instructed him on what to do, to call forth the magic from within and expel it through the fingers. The room remained silent except for Anthony's quiet grunts as he attempted to do as his mother had said. Nothing seemed to come out and he started to notice that Anthony was getting frustrated. Before he could say anything though, he pulled back his arms and forced it forward hard. All that got him was a blast that sent him flying towards the book shelf. He hit it rather hard causing the shelf to wobble in place and almost tip over. But Loki was able to stop it and block any book that would've fallen on him.

"Thanks mom," Anthony said smiling up at him.

"You're welcome Anthony," Loki said putting the shelf back to place. "You didn't quite get it...but instead you got a powerful blast. If you could redirect it towards me next time than you have a good attack. But this is a lesson in defense not attack."

"I know...but hey I actually got something out!"

"Yes and I'm very proud of you."

"...Heh...Thanks."

Loki loved it when his son got flustered. He was use to compliments from other people, but he come to notice that when it came to him, or Odin, or even Frigga, Anthony would get a look of pure bliss on his face. Howard apparently wasn't that good with compliments, Loki knew that from his time spent with the man, that didn't stop him from wanting to injure the man for not indulging their son a little more. From Anthony had said, Howard sent him off to a boarding school to learn where he would live at the school and only return home during the summer. Then, when he went to college, Howard still didn't say 'good job' or 'that is amazing son'. If only he wasn't dead, he'd get an earful for him.

"So...you hold your arms out," Anthony said putting his arms out. "And...you wave you fingers..."

"You're doing it Anthony just take it easy and keep calm," Loki said. "Don't let your anger get the best of you. Take a deep breath in and out."

"In...and out..."

Sparks left his fingers and soon, a shield of sorts surrounded him. Loki applauded him for a job well done, which resulted in Anthony jumping into him for another hug. He laughed and said that he should be practicing not hugging him constantly but Anthony just ignored him. Rubbing the child's back, Loki kept his eyes on the hour glass. They only had a few more minutes before Sif's lessons.

"Anthony I guess we can end it here for now," He decided.

"Good cause I wasn't going to keep on going," Anthony said and looked at him. "Magic is fun and everything but..."

"You're such a...what do people on Midgard called it? Mother's boy?"

"Mama's boy, and you da-...you're right I am! Who else can say their mother can cast spells on people for looking at them funny? Speaking of which, that guy who was helping me to your room didn't deserved the elephant ears you gave him."

"Ah but you laughed did you not?"

"Still not nice mom."

"Well it's time to get ready for your sword fighting. I believe you have some training clothes in your dresser."

Loki walked towards the dresser with Anthony right behind him. As he opened the doors, he felt his son's arms around his waist again. He was about to pry him off gently, when he heard muffled words said into his back. Turning around a bit, Loki glanced at his son who was hiding his face into his clothes. Anthony finally glanced up a bit embarrassed but smiling a bit at the same time.

"What is-," Loki started.

"I love you mom," He said cutting him off. "W-wow...that was a lot harder to say than I thought it would be."

He froze in his spot before kissing his son on the forehead.

"I love you too Anthony I love you so much."

()()()Earth()()()

"You cannot be serious!" Thor shouted. "They do not plan to use my nephew in such a way!"

"Steve are you sure?" Bruce asked. "It seems..."

"Horrendous and more suited as punishment for a monster! My nephew is not, he had numerous victories for the safety of Midgard had he not? So why now? Just because he is the son of my brother is he considered a monster!"

Steve let out a long sigh. He had told them what SHIELD had in store when Tony eventually returned, and it made him actually wish that Tony stay with Loki. If he were to return, SHIELD was going to practically keep him in that cell for God knows how long. No longer treated as a member, they would treat Tony as if he were an animal. Countless experiments that would keep him subdued and weak, all sorts of things to see how long keeps him down so they could use it in case of another attack. Then, even if they got their answers, Tony wouldn't be allowed to leave SHIELD. He would be a weapon for them to use only for emergencies. Just like the atomic bomb they had almost sent to New York, Tony would be that new bomb. His strength, his untapped magic, everything that Loki had was no doubt in him as well, at least in theory. Yet, they seem to have forgotten that he was a man not some animal to be controlled.

"I refuse to be apart of that!" Thor shouted. "You must disagree with them as well friend Steve! Tell me you do not want them to actually go through with their plan!"

"I don't not at all!" Steve said. "Do you think I want Tony to be locked away and used like a puppet? No! When Fury told me about this I told him it was wrong, that it was sick and twisted! But his superiors apparently liked the idea...ever since they found out about him. They saw what destruction Loki could do, so they assumed Tony could do the same! He may be reckless, but Tony would never do something like that! Even if it was by accident or because he was in danger!"

"They're just worried about something that could happen instead of what will happen," Bruce said quietly. "But...a bomb of all things? A last minute resort?"

He rubbed his head and looked at them. What did they expect him to say? That was all Fury had informed him about. Apparently, just because he was an Avenger, working under SHIELD, he didn't deserve the entire map out of their plan for Tony. It frustrated him, he wanted to warn Tony some way, but there was still nothing that could get them to Asgard. Thor was still waiting for his dad to find out that Loki had left him, but something was delaying him. Whatever was going on had to be important though for him not to go search for Thor. Even if he didn't personally come, someone would have such as Thor's friends. Yet not a single person came in the two weeks since Tony's disappearance.

"Fury won't listen to me when I say that this is a HORRIBLE thing," Steve said. "He says there's...always going to be the weapon that stops a war. But what war? I understand that the thought of so many other worlds out there could be threatening, but none of them attacked us except for Loki! Even so he hasn't even attacked again in a year! He's being punished anyway right Thor?"

"Aye he is," The thunder God said. "The only reason he was let out was because Fury informed me that he my nephew needed his powers locked again...If he is truly in Asgard, he's no doubt confined to his room and as for Tony...well...I do not know for certain. He may either be treated like a prince or treated like a monster depending on how Father sees him."

"Great either Tony is having the time of his life or the worst time of his life...this is all just mad. What if he does return Thor? Would you take him back to Asgard and tell what they have in store for him? They can't take something that's not here."

"What of the woman he is currently courting? Pepper? She has been quite distraught has she not? Should I take her to Asgard as well? Just until things get settled and Tony is no longer considered a...weapon."

"...I don't know I think she found feel better. When I told her that Loki had taken him she was a wreck...I still haven't told her that they want to use Tony. It hurt me to even tell her that he was taken and we couldn't do a single thing to stop him."

Bruce let out a grunt that caught their attention. Steve could tell by the way Bruce looked, that out of all of them he was the most upset. But...it was certain that it wasn't because Loki took him away at least not all of it. It made absolute sense for why he was upset by it the most. Because he was the Hulk, Bruce was a wanted weapon as well and he no doubt felt bad for his friend. A life of being only thought of as a weapon, was truly a horrible life that Bruce understood better than anyone. Even though Steve could be considered one, they didn't think of him as a wild monster.

"I need a breath of fresh air," Bruce said walking out. "...If they do plan on using Tony like that...the big guy won't like it."

With that, Bruce was gone. Steve watched as he left before looking back at Thor. What the hell could they do?

()()Asgard()()

Tony fell backwards and landed squared on his ass. He yelped out a bit before looking up at Sif with a pathetic smile. She merely rolled her eyes and helped him onto his feet. After Loki had walked him to the training grounds and then left, Sif had been training him non stop. Unlike magic, which was fun as well as fascinating, sword fighting was...just painful. The woman had almost nicked him so many times, there were slight cuts here and there but nothing too big. Loki would have her head if she had done something worse. The mere thought made him laugh. He couldn't get over how protective he was, and how much he cared. Tony never truly had such a feeling before, not from his parents at least, sure there was Pepper but the wasn't same as love of a parent.

Getting back to a stance, he held up his sword with both hands ready to attack. Sif shouted instructions as she charged at him. Told him to put all of his strength when their swords clashed so that he could deflect the blows. Then when it was time to attack, he needed to be quick and precise. More attacks towards the body, more pathetic dodges that barely got him out of it, and more bruises. By the end of the whole ordeal, every last bit of him was in pain. Tomorrow morning no doubt there would be fresh bruises that would litter his entire body. With a groan, Tony was about to walk back to his room to get ready for a bath when Sif stopped him. She rubbed his head and gave him a smile.

"You are not doing so bad for your first attempt," Sif said. "Your uncle would be so excited to know this. He would insist upon a battle the second he saw you practice!"

"Hah I don't think mother would like that very much," Tony laughed. "I don't think he'll be so fond of the bruises that I'm going to have either!"

"Anthony I've been told not to ask this but...would you mind if I went to Midgard to get your Uncle? I'll be back right away so you won't have to miss out on tomorrows lesson."

"...Oh cra...Oh jeez I completely forgot about him! The Avenger's too! They must be flipping out thinking that mother is torturing me or something! Well that's not good...but what's worse them thinking that I'm being tortured or them finding out I've been living a pampered life acting like a good 'adorable' son. Hm...let them freak out more or humiliate myself..."

"You do not need to worry about Thor he would not mock his nephew and I'm pretty certain your mother wouldn't stand for anyone to laugh at you. Or rather, Loki wouldn't want anyone near you unless they have his approval. So you don't need to worry about being humiliated."

"Then...Sif...could you go get him? Maybe bring the Avenger's too? Just tell grandfather that I asked you to bring them here since I felt bad for leaving them or something."

Sif nodded at him and walked him to his room. After she dropped him off she went straight to Odin's room to ask for permission. Tony smiled as she left before gathering his clothes. The last two weeks in Asgard have been amazing! Magic, sword fighting, horse back riding (and the horse was his BROTHER that itself was cool!), and Loki acting like the perfect parent. Well, a perfect parent from behind a door and in his room teaching him spells. It's been so great he completely forgotten of what he had left behind on Mid...Earth! He smacked himself a bit for already referring to Earth as Midgard. If he started to speak like Shakespeare's literature he'd hit his head with his sword, and not the blunt end either!

Walking out of the room and towards the bathroom, Tony begin to wondered what was going on while he was out. Loki had given him some details about what he had done in their escape, apparently ruining half of the base was 'little damage' in his mother's eyes. There were no deaths but many causalities such as broken bones. However, since none of them were fatal, Loki thought that it would be fine. Tony honestly would've liked it better if he hadn't hurt anyone at all, but, this was his mother he was talking about. A man crazier than a bag of cats.

Entering the bathroom, Tony undressed and soaked into the waters. All the grime from fighting with Sif float away as he started to wash his body. He winced slightly as he lathered some parts of him, they were very sore and Tony knew it be a while before it stopped hurting. Going deeper into the water, Tony blew away some bubbles that started to float around from the suds. To return to Earth would be difficult if that's what the other's would insist upon. He loved it in Asgard, he didn't want to leave Loki already. But on Earth there was Pepper, and people he cared about, and people he wanted to keep safe. Yet would they would want him back if they found out that Loki, the one who caused so much destruction in New York, was his mother? Did SHIELD informed Pepper yet about the matter? She was there when he found the bracelet that got him here, she knew to an extent that Loki was his mother, but she didn't know that his mommy dearest whisked him away. Tony plunged into the waters before resurfacing a few seconds later. He let out a long sigh and relaxed into the waters. The Avengers coming was going to go one of two ways. Either they say 'Hey Tony it's fine that you want to stay with your mom for a little while longer please take your time' or they force him back home and have an angry Loki come after them destroying whatever came his way so he could find Tony. There was a pause.

"Please be for the first," He pleaded.

**I AM ON A ROLL! SORTA! Haha anyway Pepper is mentioned again for those who are wondering, she kind of knows that Loki is related to Tony but at the same time was still iffy on the whole thing. So since Steve told her that Loki took him she kind of figured out the rest. **

**Anyway you guys get to learn what SHIELD has in store for Tony, again making them a lot worse than I had intended for this Story to go. WELP whacha gonna do? **

**BTW there's a link on my profile to the picture of what Tony looks like in my story. Go to it, worship it, because I wuv you all. Might get seven down tomorrow since I have a pep rally tomorrow so nothing much to do. Cross your fingers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce never considered drinking, he didn't want a drunken green giant terrorizing New York. However, with SHIELD'S idea for Tony floating in his head he was very tempted. Tony wasn't like the Hulk, he wasn't a monster and that incident with the table was just a fluke. It hadn't even been that bad! They kept something important from him and he lashed out, it was an understandable reaction! Just from a little temper tantrum a monster is not made! Gamma radiation however, Bruce thought sadly before shaking the thought away. Tony was in space with Loki! He wasn't safe there or on Earth so where could he go? Even though Thor sad Tony might be fine, there was still a fifty percent chance he wasn't! He hated those statistics and how it felt like overall Tony was screwed! A voice in the back of his head growled in displeasure, Bruce froze a bit. His heart rating had started to beat at a quicker rate, he had to regular it before there was an accident.

"You heard about what SHIELD plans to do with Tony haven't you?" A silky voice said.

"It's the biggest mistake you guys made," Bruce said. "Hey Natasha.

The spy came out of hiding, taking a seat right besides him crossing her legs. Bruce frowned at her but sighed and looked away. Natasha seemed to know when he was about to 'Hulk Out', as if it was a sixth sense. She appeared whenever he got frustrated and more than ready to warn everyone, even ready to attempt to subdue him. He normally was happy anytime Natasha arrived, but right now, Natasha was just an agent. An agent who agreed in Tony being caged up. That's why she was there no doubt, to explain to him why it was a good idea to experiment on Tony. All would be bullshit and the Hulk might make a mess out of anger.

"He's not a monster," Natasha said. "He's reckless, narcissistic, a horrible team player, and all together a pain to work with. But he's not a monster. I don't think that, I never thought that even when SHIELD informed me that Loki was his mother. Clint thinks the same thing too, we don't really agree with it either. We were fine when it was simply just using him as an assurance that Loki wouldn't attack Earth again. Then...all of a sudden...Fury insisted that he'd be used as a weapon. We didn't expect that, we've even voiced our disagreement to it Bruce, you should know that. We're Tony's friends even if he thinks we're not, we will back him up if he needed help. What SHIELD has in store? It's inhumane."

"Where the hell did that idea come from anyway?!" Bruce shouted. "Steve said the same thing, they were just going to use him as a way to make sure Loki doesn't attack! Then, all of a sudden Tony's now the next atomic bomb? He doesn't want to hurt anyone and to be labeled as such...it's just...it's just!"

"Bruce calm down. I don't know what's going through Fury's head, when we had the tesseract...I could side with that, I could understand why that could be used to saved the world. Yet to use Tony like that, they're not even considering him to be human either!" She sighed. "It kind of makes you wish that they never found out, if they didn't find out Tony wouldn't have found out and neither would Loki. He wouldn't have taken him away and we'd be living without thinking that Stark would be the next atomic bomb."

"Natasha...Dammit...it's not fair to him...Is there anything we can do? You know, anything that would get them to change their minds?"

Natasha stood up and walked away from Bruce for a second. He watched her in silence before following her. She was staring solemnly at nothing, as if waiting for an answer to pop out of nowhere. Slowly, the spy turned towards him and frowned.

"No not really," She said. "In honesty...it's possibly best for Tony to stay with Loki rather than here."

"But at the same time he could be hurt!" Bruce said. "He could-"

"Would you rather him locked up?"

Bruce bit his lip before grabbing his head. She rubbed his back gently before taking him out of the room. They walked down the hallway not looking at any of the agents that passed by, hell if they did they might've wanted to kill them if they agreed with the plan. He let out a groan as he made it back to the other Avengers. Either Tony stayed with Loki where he MIGHT be corrupted by him, or he comes back here and will end up hating SHIELD because they want to turn him into a weapon. Which was the lesser evil here? He heard a growl in the back of his head. Hulk was still furious at what was going on and it felt like he was going to come out if Bruce was informed anymore bad news. Walking into where Steve and Thor was, the two looked up and saw a woman standing there. She didn't look like she was from around here, or rather, she didn't look like she was from Earth. Natasha reached for her gun, but Bruce held her hand down gently.

"AH Bruce and Natasha!" Thor shouted happily. "This is my friend Sif, she hails from Asgard as I do. She has finally come for me to take me back home and she also tells me that our friend Tony is quite alright! The most injuries he has ever sustain would be from today, where she was teaching him some vital sword techniques upon Loki's request."

"So he's safe!" Bruce said smiling. "Thank goodness...Uh..can...can we go with you to Asgard? I want to see it for myself."

"Anthony actually requested that I bring you all," Sif said smiling. "I think he may be lonely, he only talks with his grandparents, mother, and I no one else really."

"Then it is settled! We shall all go to see my nephew Tony. Sif may we go now?"

She nodded and held up the tesseract in her hands.

()()The next morning()()

Loki smiled down at his son who curled up besides him in his bed. How he had even gotten in with the guards still standing by his door Loki wouldn't know. There was also no other way to get in, perhaps Anthony accidentally used some magic to get in. Had a hiccup and all of a sudden was teleported into his room. Either way Loki was happy to see him. He ran his hand through his son's soft hair and laughed when the child snuggled against the hand. Gently, Loki leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before getting out of bed without waking him. Quietly he tip toed towards the door then knocked on it gently. The guards opened it then noticed Anthony lying there. Both had a perplexed look on their faces, so they truly didn't know that he was in there. A chuckle escaped his lips, his son was quite a wonder that was for sure. They rushed in and he followed them, one of the guards asked for permission to take him back to his room and Loki merely said to let him stay there. Neither of them looked like they wanted to listen, yet that look he was giving them got them to back off. Never get between him and his son.

He walked back towards the window and looked out awaiting for him to awaken. Technically this was going against his punishment, Anthony being in there, but Odin had given him some of his magic back which was more than enough to scare the guards into letting him do whatever. Of course, Loki knew he couldn't push that luck or else they'd take him away. His son was all he needed right now, nothing else mattered just him. Closing his eyes, he smiled in contentment as the thought of him staying in Asgard for good settled into his mind. Anthony didn't have a single thing he didn't like, he enjoyed having this lifestyle, what would even coax him to return? But the Avengers. The smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Brother are you in there I need to speak with you."

All the blood in his body seemed to drain out as he heard the familiar voice. Thor finally returned, far too soon for Loki's liking. Getting up, Loki was about to leave when he heard a small sound.

"Mother..?" Anthony asked yawning. "Who's that..? Is that Uncle Thor...?"

"...Shh go back to sleep Anthony," Loki said smiling. "I need to speak to someone real quick, right now just rest. We have lessons today and I want you wide awake for it."

"Okay mother..."

After he was sure Anthony fell back asleep, Loki opened the door and glared at the man standing there. Thor looked at him with a huge smile on his face before attempting to barge his way in. No, he was not going to have his loud, obnoxious _brother_ enter his room reawaken Anthony. With a shove, the man forced him out into the hallways then shut the door behind himself. Quietly of course.

"So Thor you are finally back," Loki said and looked. "And you brought your friends."

"Where's Tony?" The man (who's name was Bruce from what he could remember) said.

"It's quite nice that you're worried about my son. Anthony is currently in my room sleeping and I would appreciate it if you were to keep your voice down a bit so he may rest longer. Also, before you even bother asking, he is fine."

He truly didn't want to be bothered with these droll people any longer than he had to. Their mere presence screamed danger to him as they no doubt wanted to take back Anthony. Loki wouldn't allow it of course, he wanted to hold onto his precious son a little longer. Leaning against the door, the God listened in to the door slightly worried that he'd wake up from the noise. No, there was still no sounds coming from inside. Maybe he should open the door just a bit so he could hear better. Just as he was about to, Thor yanked him away from the room and further down the hallway. He scowled at this before struggling in his brother's grip. The further they took him away from his room the angrier he became. How dare Thor do this when he was well aware that Anthony was in there! What if all of a sudden he started to suffocate from the pillows? What if the covers strangle him because he tossed and turned too much? What if he fell of the bed and hit his head hard? He wouldn't know this because he's too damn far away!

Taking a deep breath, Loki exhaled scowling all the while. Perhaps he was getting a little too nervous, just a bit. Anthony wouldn't die from such things, maybe the guards, but not pillows and sheets. If the guards did touch a single hair on his head though they would lose their lives.

"Brother we need to know for certain that Anthony is fine," Thor said.

"He IS fine when I cannot watch over him mother does or Sif," Loki said annoyed. "Everyone knows that if he gets one bruise I will kill them slowly and painfully so he does not have threats at all. Anthony is also already well loved and known as a prince of Asgard you don't need to worry for him."

"Excellent...then he can stay here..."

Loki stared. They came here, merely to confirm whether Anthony should stay there or not? He raised an eyebrow out of confusion and the man with the shield, Steve, noticed it right away. They whispered amongst themselves with Clint glancing over at him now and then with looks that could kill. Natasha, the only female there, would have to make him look away each time insisting that he wouldn't do anything to them. It was all true, Loki wouldn't kill them because Anthony cherished them, however the second he hated them...

"Will you promise not to attack SHIELD or Earth when we tell you why we want him to stay here?" Steve asked.

"I won't harm them anyway," Loki snarled. "You matter to my son for some reason."

"...SHIELD was originally going to use Tony as something to keep you from killing innocent lives."

"That I knew, it's obvious how much I love my son and I know that they were watching. None of that is news and none of it will make want to kill-"

"They changed the plan. Now they want to use Tony as a weapon, as a last resort in case something bad happens. Apparently, since he has untapped magic and strength, it's just as good as a bomb. One release and it could take out the problem. SHIELD also wants to keep him locked away from the public eye...just in case he were to-"

"HE IS NOT A DANGER AND HE IS NOT A TOOL TO BE USED BY THEM!"

"Mother?" A familiar voice asked.

Quickly Loki turned around and saw Anthony standing there rubbing his eyes. He noticed then Avengers right away and grinned upon seeing them. However, just as he was about to run up to them, Loki got to his knees and held onto him possessively. The Avengers stared at him in awe but Bruce was the one who rushed up to Loki. The trickster was about to murder him for getting too close, but instead stopped when he saw him kneel besides them. He rubbed Anthony's head gently laughing slightly as he mocked his long hair. His son frowned at that yet started to laugh anyway, causing Loki to calm down a bit and release his hold.

"You guys are actually here!" Anthony said excitedly.

"Of course you had us worried," Bruce said. "Now we come here and you're nine."

"I'm still in my thirties thank you very much and I looked TEN not nine."

"Oh my mistake Tony. We were just talking to Loki to see if he didn't mind if you were to stay here for a little while longer. Just long enough until SHIELD calms down and listens to your side of the story. Apparently they think that you might be just a bit untrustworthy just a bit don't worry. I'm sure they'll remember you're the same arrogant asshole as you normally are and not an evil bone in your body."

The grin on Anthony's face grew larger as he rushed away from Loki to go speak with the other Avengers. He watched his son go before looking at Bruce who watched Anthony fondly. From what he remembered, this man was a genius just like Anthony and was quite strong, at least, when he turned into that beast. His lips formed a smile as he watched Bruce for a second. It...almost looked like a father staring at his own son.

"You know it's rude to stare," He said.

Loki almost fell upon hearing those words but quickly stopped himself. Bruce quietly stood up and held his hand out. There was a slight pause as he slowly took it. There was a slight trust issue that Loki had with him, after all this man had successfully slammed him into the ground and caused him a great amount of pain. If he got angry again he'd no doubt do the same damn thing.

"I'm not going to smash you," Bruce said laughing then glanced over towards them. "...Lets continue this conversation elsewhere while Tony plays with his 'Uncle Thor'."

"The lummox will hurt him though if he's not too careful," Loki whispered.

"He'll be fine don't worry. Besides I'm sure he'll come running back to you after he gets annoyed with Thor. Which seems to be in a few minutes."

He watched as Thor lifted up his nephew in his arms laughing. Anthony frankly looked upset and was struggling to get out of his arms. Clint was mocking him all the while saying that his 'dress' looked quite fetching on him, which got his son to curse at him. Loki decided to let that one slide, for now, and nodded at Bruce. Just for a few minutes he'll willingly talk to him, he needed to know more about what the people in Midgard had in store for Anthony.

The two of them sat in Loki's room by the window and stared at the opened door. Now and then Steve would rush by it with Anthony by his side as they attempted to get away from Thor. Apparently they had started off talking like adults which bored his son to no end. So, he decided that since he now could go up to par with Steve and Thor, it was time for a little racing. Bruce would laugh as Anthony would quickly stop by and wave before continuing his run.

"You know I'm not surprised that Tony is acting like this," He said. "It's like he got a new ironsuit and he's giving it a test run."

"We were on the topic of what SHIELD had in store for my son," Loki said.

"...I want you to know I'm going to try my hardest that I will stop them from even attempting to start that plan. Even if I have to...get angry. None of us want him to be locked up! He's not a monster or a weapon, he's a person!"

"Thank you for your concern. Maybe if I were to go and threaten them they'll stop..."

"They'll threaten someone Tony cares for, do you think he'd like that?"

He let out a sigh. Anthony passed by the room again with Clint chasing after him furiously. Loki would've stopped him, but it seemed to be a game of sorts so he decided not to. They were simply watching over his son while he had a conversation with Bruce. How very sweet of them, if he accidentally broke any of their bones he'd heal it...eventually.

"I wish for Anthony to stay here," He whispered. "I want to continue to watch over him...however I know sooner or later he'll wish to go home, to see his lover and the others. He's a sneaky one, he'll find a way to get back to Asgard without any of us knowing. Anthony would also be apprehensive on attacking SHIELD."

"I think the worse outcome would be Tony being considered a threat to the world and...killed," Bruce said silently. "...But I don't think he can die easily anymore..."

"...You really care for my son I've noticed."

"Of course, the entire time he was here I was worried that he would be hurt or worse...it was a lose lose situation though. Either Tony gets hurt here or on Earth. But.." Bruce smiled at him gently. Loki just stared at him with mild curiosity. "I'm glad that Tony is having a great second childhood. You must be a great mom."

Loki smiled at this. He stood up and started to walk out with Bruce following him. Glancing down at the shorter man, Loki whispered silently.

"Thank you..."

**UUUGH! FINALLY WRITTEN! Okay thought that would NEVER get finished. So, Loki's been inform and the Avengers are playing with tiny Tony. Next Chapter will have some more Thor and Tony Uncle Nephew thing while Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Loki figure out what to do about SHIELD. **

**Thank you for reading my story so far and I hope you'll read it till the very end. I'm currently having a poll about a oneshot story that involves the whole Loki Son! Tony thing. Check it out, vote, be awesome people and get a cookie and what not. Well till next chapter.**

**~Trickster **


	8. Chapter 8

Tony sighed as he watched his mother's room just waiting for the door to open. So far his magic lesson was postpone so the Avengers could have a word with him, giving Tony free time to do whatever until lunch. He decided to spend it staring at the boring door in hopes of sneaking in at any chance. The guards tried to persuade him to leave and had even informed Loki that he was out there. Nothing got him to budge not even his mother's words. It was the thought that they were keeping something secret that had him planted there. When secrets came around and he wasn't allow to hear bad things normally happened. Though, the last secret got him in Asgard but only because they wanted Loki to block him again. Was that good or bad? He thought about that for a second before sighing. Did it truly matter what they were keeping from him at the moment? All he wanted to do was spend some time with his mother. Forget the Avengers forget SHIELD, let him have him damn moment with a mother that does give two shits about his existence! Glancing up at the door, Tony glared at the guards who stood there like statues. Now they were paying more attention so he couldn't sneak in, hell he had tried earlier but was instantly snatched up by their big meaty hands and set down down the hall. Tony wondered if he got enough mead that they would get so drunk that they'd let him in. Now he needed a plan to get the alcoholic beverage he wasn't even allowed to touch.

However that plan was no longer needed as the door opened up slowly. Quickly he bounced to his feet eager to ask Loki to head out to the courtyard with him. Sadly though, it wasn't his mother. Instead it was his Uncle Thor that stood there grinning like a moron. Tony rolled his eyes at the sight of him as he sat back down. Now they were trying to get him out of there by using Thor of all people. Yes, Tony had enough 'respect' to refer to him as Uncle, though it was mostly because Odin and Frigga referred to Thor as such that it burned into his brain. Tony did not have enough respect though to fake excitement when the blond thunder God showed his face. Thor let out a sigh, showing how upset he was from Tony's withdrawal, before kneeling in front of him. He glared at the older man fiercely then turned his attention back towards the door. Whatever they were going to do it wasn't going to work, he was going to wait there until Loki came out! At least he wanted to! Until Thor lifted Tony up by his hoodie then slung him over his shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME THOR!" Tony shouted hitting him on his back.

"Come nephew let us go hunting!" Thor said excitedly. "Or perhaps we could do something else nearly as fun! Perhaps have a few rounds of fighting? You shall use your sword and I my hammer!"

"Thor as exciting as that sounds I just want to spend time with my MOTHER. The only time I get to see him is for lessons which is maybe an hour tops!"

"You cannot cling to your mother forever nephew, I know how you crave such affections from him but he's speaking with the avengers of an important manner. For now, please understand that you must leave them be and allow them to speak like adults of the matter."

"Look Thor I still have the mentality of the adult! So what if I indulge myself a bit with childish stuff? When I'm by myself or with strangers I act like I do on Earth!"

"...Nephew how you act on Earth is rather childish is it not? I see no difference."

Tony frowned at that as he watched Loki's door get smaller in the distance. Soon it was gone once they turned around the corner. A soft sigh left his lips. He might as well try to enjoy Thor's presence now, then when he was distracted, he would attempt to sneak back into the room. The genius grinned at the thought. For now he'll play a obedient little nephew, BUT when Thor lowered his guard for even a nanosecond, Tony will run back to his much more entertaining mother. GENIUS!

"Uncle Thor can I walk now?" Tony asked grinning. "I think hunting will be fun after all."

"Excellent nephew I am glad you have finally see things my way!" Thor said happily.

()()With Loki()()

Loki sipped a glass of mead as he tried to wrap his head around Anthony being a weapon. Bruce constantly tried to reassure him that it will never happened, but no, it was obvious that he would return. Even if Loki had begged, Anthony would miss his lover far too much as well as his technology to remain much longer. It was just a matter of time until he would start to crave the things he cherished on Earth. The boy already craved a 'cheeseburger', something he had told him a week in. There was also this 'Jarvis' that Anthony spoke of. It was part of his home back on Earth and Loki doubted it could come with him to Asgard. That woman too, Pepper, she was mentioned at dinner a few nights ago when Frigga had asked if he was courting someone. She was a special woman to him that it made him quite sad to remember what exactly was left behind on Midgard. After mentioning her, Anthony had returned to his chambers quite quickly, Frigga felt awful for upsetting the child but Loki insisted that she shouldn't. Anthony would remember Pepper on his own accord eventually so he might as well cry it out for now. Loki had made note to drop by Anthony's room to check on him only to see his son curled up under the sheets, his cheeks wet with tears.

He winced at the memory at how his son appeared, it made the trickster want to return to Midgard just to retrieve Anthony's lover. He'll just have to make her the appropriate size for him which could be done with a few simple spells, then his son wouldn't feel so lonely. Glancing over at the Avengers, Loki wondered if they would willingly become younger for him at least for a short while. Bruce might but...he stared at the scientist. He'd rather keep him as an adult. A mature, understanding adult who Anthony was very fond of who could no doubt keep the children in line. If not, that monstrous side of him would no doubt control them with ease. Loki crossed his legs slightly. He'd be a great...

Loki shook his head. SHIELD wanted to use his son as a weapon and here he was getting side tracked. Taking another drink, he turned his attention back to the 'leader' of the group Steve. So far the man was on his good side, insisting that Anthony stay in Asgard until they could get SHIELD to reconsidered. Even if they didn't, which was a defiant possibility, Steve wouldn't stop until they realized how insane it was. All of the avengers were pretty much saying the same thing, it made him smile as they went amongst themselves about how to convince SHIELD. Now he almost felt bad for nearly killing them all and enslaving the archer. Maybe after this they'll all get to sample some mead.

"You know if we're too keen on keeping him here he'll be suspicious," Clint pointed out. "He'll want to go against it especially when he really wants to go home. He may love his mommy over here but his mother's love can only go so far. What is this for him? Pre adolescence? He's going to start screaming 'I hate you mom I'm going home' soon."

"I highly doubt he'll say that Clint," Bruce said. "He was glaring at the door not too long ago because he wants to see Loki, I'm sure as hell it'll be quite some time before he goes to the 'I hate you' stage. Anyway that is a problem...Tony might even sneak with us back to Earth if we're not too careful. Loki you said that he got in here without the guards knowing right?"

"I do not know how he did though," Loki said staring at his drink. "Not even when they switch guards could he have snuck in. Whatever Anthony did is a mystery to me. I must ask him how he had done such a thing...perhaps accidental magic. He is learning how to use it, maybe he desire to be in my room so badly that he unintentionally teleported within. When I was still practicing my magic, I had these things happen here and there. None of them were dangerous though just minor teleportation as well as random defense barriers. Anthony might have the same problem..."

"Now we have him wired with magic that he will sometimes let loose. That is an amazing feature. That's also going under the file 'Never Telling SHIELD'."

He set the glass down and looked over at Bruce. The scientist was rubbing his temples rather hard, Loki casually offered him a drink which the other gently refused. Loki set the mead down deciding that was enough and stood up. There was no solutions so far for this problem, it was merely just increasing Anthony's stay here which the boy would find odd. Also the matter of telling the child what SHIELD had in store. Clint and Natasha both said that if they didn't, Anthony would find out himself which wouldn't end well for anyone. Steve agreed with that yet also thought that it might end up horribly if they did tell him. Loki could see where he might think this, if Odin had instead told that he was adopted in order to bring peace before he had found out himself, he'd still have yelled at him and take over as King. Violence seemed to be the two endings for Anthony so far, unless his son had a far cooler head than he was lead on to believe. Then, maybe there was a chance he'd peacefully live in Asgard without ever going back.

And maybe there was a chance that Loki would get crowned King after all.

"I fear for my son," Loki whispered.

"We know Loki," Steve said. "We're all afraid for him...but it's your call. Do you want us to tell Tony or do you want it to be kept in the dark?"

"Anthony should know, I want him to know. I don't want to tell him though...I don't wish to see that look on his face when he finds out. If I do I might be tempted to go back to your world just so I can kill all of those who wish to set such a fate upon him. Yet I know if I do that, all it would cause if Anthony to distrust me as it would break his faith in me. May I assume though...that none of you want to inform him either?"

"Of course we don't we know it'll hurt him! It's either that or he'll find out himself. None of the situations seem good, but at least if we say it Tony won't be too mad. I'm sure he'll be happier that we told him and be more willing to listen to reason."

A slight cough got everyone to look towards Bruce.

"I'll tell him," He said. "Tony knows that people wanted to use me a weapon too...maybe it'll help him at ease if I were to tell him. After all, I'm not being used as a weapon right now am I? They haven't locked me up for good! It will give him hope that they will get over the thought just like they had with me." He looked at Loki. "I promise your son will be fine Loki."

This man's words set him into a relax state. Something about the way he said it made Loki feel that his words were true. Slowly he picked up his drink once more and finished it quietly. Perhaps it wouldn't worsen after all. The others started strategize on what to do in front of him, asking him questions now and then to see what would work and what wouldn't. He informed them of all the things that Anthony could do, couldn't do, why it would be ill advise if they even attempted to lock him away. Everything seemed to be looking up to him.

()()Thor and Tony()()

Tony took a step back as he watched Thor attack all of the animals that came by. His uncle wasn't paying attention to him and was more interested in killing tonight's meal. Excellent. Quickly he snuck away from Thor without making a sound, careful to whatever he stepped on to not alert the man. It didn't take long before he was far from his sight making his way towards castle grounds. Loki wouldn't be expecting him now so it wouldn't be hard to sneak in. If they truly wanted Tony not to listen they should have sent Natasha or even Clint! They're the super spies, there'd be no way he get away from them. Glancing over his shoulder again, Tony smiled as he continued to run away from Thor.

"This is WAY too easy," He said laughing. "Nice try mother but if you really want to distract me you should just-"

A snarl stopped him mid sentence. Quickly he looked over towards the sound only to see a path that lead deeper into the forest with grass and weeds starting to over grow. Everything about it screamed dangerous, but no one told him about it before, then again he never bothered to leave the castle so maybe they didn't think it mattered? Thor hadn't even mentioned it when they walked around, if it was dangerous he would've been told or there'd at least be a sign. Curiosity got the best of his as he started to make his way down the pathway. He quietly took the sword out as he continued, unsure about what to think of this. No creature was walking around which seemed a bit odd, there didn't even seem to be bugs! The snarl got louder, sounding much more menacing now that before. Slicing away some overgrown weeds, Tony made his way through only to see a entrance way to a cave. Now, this just screamed evil.

Glancing down at his blade, the child ventured in. What's the worse that could happen? Was all Tony could think of. Not only was he a demigod, but he was also Ironman! Just without the iron or the man part. He stopped in his tracks as another snarl filled the cave. It was not too late to turn back in fact, maybe it would be a GREAT idea to turn back and run like hell home.

"Who's there?" A voice shouted, but it sounded muffled as if they were talking with their mouth closed.

"Is someone in here?" Tony asked. "Hey do you need help?"

He rushed down upon hearing a person wondering if they had got trapped down there. Tony soon stumbled over a rock, dropping his sword in the process and tumbled down. Landing with a thud, the boy let out a groan of pain, whatever desire he had to find the person went away the second that aching feeling in his head came. Laying there motionless, Tony glanced around wincing, trying to find whoever was trapped down there. That's when he felt hot air hit him. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and looked up to see a gigantic wolf standing there. Looking around for his sword, Tony grabbed the hilt of it ready for the thing to attack...until he noticed something off. The wolf wasn't moving from it's spot, all it did was stare at him. It's legs were tied up with what looked like silk and pierced through his mouth was a sword. What the hell was this thing?

"You smell like HIM," The beast snarled yet his words were hard to understand.

"That HAS to hurt," Tony said staring at the sword. "How are you talking? I mean isn't that piercing through your tongue? Jeez...how the hell did you get like this?"

"Help me...Take it out..."

"I'm not stupid I hope you know that. You're in here for a reason and I'm guessing that's there so you don't bite anyone doggy. So nope, not gonna help you out. If you don't mind I'm going to get going."

"You're a child of Loki correct? He would want you to! I am his son Fenris."

Tony stopped and stared at him. Fenris was locked away from what Odin had told him for doing something bad. He'd already ran away from Thor, went down a path he shouldn't have gone down, then went into a cave, taking a sword out of his mouth possibly would no doubt be the worse move he'd make. Glancing back, Tony was about to move when there was a whining sound coming from the wolf. Shit, maybe just removing the sword would be fine, it wasn't as if he was going to let him go or anything! Quietly he walked up towards Fenris already hating this idea the second his hand gripped the handle. With a strong pull, Tony let out a gasp as he felt it barely move. Fenris started to thrash his head around a bit as he started to pull more. It was getting harder to pull the damn blade, what Fenris was doing wasn't doing shit!

Soon enough though, the blade came loose and Tony was knocked off. His back hit the wall making him yelp in pain. Holding the sword in his hand now, he walked towards Fenris again showing the wolf the blade. Fenris remained quiet though before showing his teeth. Taking a deep breath in, Tony started to back up a bit. Yep, this was a HORRIBLE idea, he was going to blame in on child innocence for this one cause he was fairly certain as an adult he wouldn't have done this.

"Thank you young one," He said licking his lips.

"Uh yeah you're welcome big brother," Tony said nervously. "You know what I think this sword was a GREAT fashion accessory you should let me put it back in place and-"

"Do not worry _brother_ I won't harm you, you're a small child after all who father no doubt loves with all of his heart. So, I love you as well for we share the same blood within us. Come closer, I just want to speak with you more."

Tony stared at him worriedly. Fenris rested his head down in an attempt to show peace, yet call him crazy, it didn't feel peaceful. Taking a deep breath in, he walked towards him clenching onto the handle tightly. The wolf licked his cheek then let out a low laugh. Lifting up the sword slowly to shove it back in-

"ANTHONY!" Thor screamed.

()()

"Where's Anthony?" Loki asked.

He glanced around the dinning hall in search for his son. There was not a single trace of the dark haired boy anywhere! Was he normally this late? On the rare occasions he could eat with his son, Loki noted that he would always be there before hand. Yet now, now there was no sight of him! He had sent Thor to watch over him which no doubt was a horrible mistake. At the time Loki was far too distraught and Thor had offered right away. Now he regretted it as he found himself pacing the front of the entrance waiting for his son to run into his arms.

"Loki Thor wouldn't hurt Tony," Bruce said reassuringly. "I'm sure that they just lost track of time."

"I do not care if they had lost track of time or not!" He said angrily. "Thor shouldn't leave him out for this long! He didn't even inform us where he had gone off to! How dare he make me worry so much! Once Thor returns I shall transform him into a toad!"

"In a few seconds I'm sure Thor will come in the room with Tony right besides him. How about you sit down for now until then? You're getting a bit too high strung."

Before he could snap at him, Loki heard the rush of footsteps coming from the hallway. Everyone looked out the doorway to see Thor running towards them. He had a look of regret and terror in his eyes that startled them. Not nearly as much as the blood splattered across him did though. Loki stared at it, then back at Thor, then to his side. Anthony was not standing there with him. Everything went red as he grabbed him by the arms and yanked him close.

"WHERE IS ANTHONY THOR?!" He screamed.

"Anthony got into an accident while we went hunting!" Thor explained panicking. "I took my eyes off of him for a mere second, then when I turned around he had run off! Somehow Anthony had made his way to Fenris' cave and was being attacked by the beast! Quickly I had saved him brother but right now he's being tended to! Brother you do not know how sorry I am! Anthony somehow manage to evade me and-"

Thor never finished his sentence. Loki watched in awe as the green giant grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the ground. He would've laughed at any given moment but right now Anthony was in pain. Quickly Loki rushed away towards the healing chambers to see what had become of his son. The thundering steps behind him informed Loki that Hulk was following him. He didn't bother to look back though, all he did was run and run. Soon enough the healing chamber came into view, it's doors wide open so the God didn't even have to waste time opening the infernal doors. Once inside, he let out a quiet gasp at the sight of his son.

There laid Anthony, his face was bruised, blood was seeping into his torn clothes, and worse of all, he wasn't awake. Loki ran towards his son to hold him in his arms, to beg him to wake up, to move just a bit so he knew that he was still alive. However he was stopped, a green hand held him into place so he couldn't move. He stared terrified before falling to his knees. Anthony, his precious Anthony. Why had he even gone near the cave? Wasn't he informed about how dangerous Fenris was? Loki started to shake. No, Anthony merely knew that Fenris was locked away far from Asgard, he wouldn't have known that where they hunt would be so far. Also he hadn't informed Anthony that Fenris would hurt him even if they shared blood, it wasn't just Thor's fault it was also his own! Tears burned his eyes as he stared at his injured son. He wanted him to open his eyes so badly.

His sadness was interrupted with a loud roar. Hulk yelled at his son loudly, startling the nurses as well as whoever remained in the room. Loki remained there, shocked from the roar and almost wanted to yell at the beast for it. Yet that soft groan changed his mind instantly. Anthony woke up right away startled but cried out in pain the second he awoke.

"Okay big brother is a BAD dog," Anthony said quietly. "Good to know...Mother I have all of my limbs right? Cause I think Fenris thought I was a chew toy."

"Anthony what you done was incredibly foolish and could have costed you your life!" Loki shouted. "Fenris had a sword in his mouth to prevent him from biting, shall I assume you removed the blade?"

"I put it right back in after I realize 'hey you did something REALLY stupid Tony put that sword back where you found it'. Ow...every part of me hurts mother..."

"This sort of damage will take some time to heal Anthony...perhaps now you won't try to help creatures locked away!"

Anthony laughed a bit at that. Loki smiled gently at his son, tears were still rolling down his cheeks though but he allowed them to fall. A hand softly wiped them away, Bruce's hand, apparently he had returned to normal now. Getting away from the scientist, he touched Anthony's face gently. He's safe and he's NEVER going to go near Thor again.

"You know I feel bad for him kind of," Anthony said.

"What do you mean Anthony?" Loki asked.

"He's locked away because he's a monster right? I'm guessing he was pretty insane before hand though...so I guess it's fine...but it must be horrible to be locked away like that. I wouldn't even wish that on my worse enemy..."

He looked over at Bruce who stared back at him. Slowly he nodded and watched Bruce kneel besides Anthony.

"Tony...about that," He said quietly. "...SHIELD...thinks you're a threat. They think you might become out of control. So, they want to lock you away and if something bad happens..." He took a deep breath in. "SHIELD wants to lock you away and use you as a weapon."

"W-what?" Anthony asked as a look of horror passed his face. "They want to...do what?"

"They want to use you as a weapon. We're trying to get them to reconsider it, but right now we want you to stay here until then. If they don't...then you have to stay here and never return to Earth."

"...You're lying...shit you gotta be lying! Bruce this isn't funny! I'm lying here in my own blood completely in pain and you're telling jokes?"

"I'm sorry Tony but I'm telling you the truth. They want you as the next atomic bomb..."

There was silence as Anthony soaked up the words. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he turned his direction up towards the ceiling, in an attempt to stop himself from crying. Loki reached out to him sadly, but he didn't want that.

"I don't want to see anyone right now," His son whispered. "Please...please just go for now."

"Alright Anthony," Loki said. "We'll both go...just rest and don't worry. You won't be used as a tool from them to use."

"...Thank you mother I love you...and Bruce? Thanks for telling me..."

They walked out of the room in silence. The second they stepped out though, they heard a pain filled cry leave the healing chambers before the doors shut behind them.

**He finally meets a brother who can SPEAK. Don't know if he could honestly speak but in my story he does and he's an manipulative jerk. So poor Tony. **

**Also on another note...you know that poll I have? Yeah well...please vote because I'm just staring at the fact Clint has surpassed Pepper...It's going on for another week so please vote, if you truly want a little Tony crushing on Clint then I'll do it! Just...really? **

**~Trickster**


	9. Chapter 9

_The scent of death filled the empty hallways as Tony walked aimlessly in search for anyone. His heart was beating hard against his chest during his trek as the sounds of dying cries filled the area. Laughter would soon emit right afterwords, causing a chill to go down his spine. The laughter was all too familiar, as he had heard before in a previous dream. However this time, it sounded inhuman. Was he going to see him again? The dream him, that had slaughtered Fury and the others? His stomach churned. He didn't want see him, but the laughter drew him in and sent into a fast run. Tony had to find him, before they died again, he had to find the evil Tony or else...He winced. The laughter soon grew louder telling him that Tony had arrived at the destination. Thrusting the door open, he was greeted with blood splatter. His eyes widen as blood that wasn't his own, started to trickle down his face. In front of him was a scene straight out of a horror movie. Corpses littered the area, all looking like scientists or even guards. Everything was practically soaked in blood, still very fresh. Tony covered his mouth in disgust as bile tried to make it's way out. What the hell was this? _

_ "You did a good job Stark."_

_ Tony slowly looked towards the voice and froze. There stood Fury, petting Dream Tony's head as if he was a pet. What was worse, was the fact that he was gladly accepting it and when he turned to face him, Tony got a glimpse of a collar. Fury knelt down and hooked the collar up to a chain. With a slight tug, Fury led the crazed Tony towards him. _

_ "You're an excellent weapon Stark," Fury said but not to the dream Tony, instead it was directed to him. "You don't hold back at all, if we tell you to kill you'll do it with a smile. In one hour you've killed over forty men. Doesn't that say something about you?"_

_ "But I'm not a weapon!" Tony screamed. "Why the hell would you do this to me Fury?! Haven't I been on your side the entire damn time? I've saved countless lives and I helped you with your stupid SHIELD headquarters! Why would you do this to me?!"_

_ "Because you're the son of Loki," His dream said getting closer to him. "You're not good anymore, not in SHIELD's eyes. You're just a monster now, like mother's other children. You deserve to be chained like an animal...just like...FENRIS!"_

_ All of a sudden the collar broke and the dream Tony turned into a vicious wolf like monster. Terror ran through his body as he ran out as fast as he could. Yet how could he out run that thing? It's impossible! Tony gasped loudly as his feet gave out before falling to the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to crawl away unable to stand anymore. Help, he needed help. Sobbing loudly now, Tony turned around and stared at the monster before him. It licked it's lips and opened it's mouth to show rows of sharp teeth. _

()()

He let out a terrified scream as he shot up in bed. Tony looked around, worried that the monster would appear in his room. Nothing, nothing at all. The boy brought his sheets up to his chin and cried quietly into the blankets. His wounds from Fenris started to ache again even though they had healed a few days prior. It bothered him to the point he couldn't even force himself back to sleep. So Tony got out of bed and walked towards the window. It was still dark out but there was still lights that shined from some places to indicate he wasn't the only one awake. He stared out for a few seconds longer before leaving his room.

()()

Loki smiled as he waited patiently in his room. His son was finally well enough to partake in his lessons again. He could already see Anthony perfecting all the spells he had taught him already, as well as the ones he had showed him while he was still bed ridden. It would only be a matter of time before Anthony was just as good of a sorcerer as him. His father would be proud of him if he were still alive, and even though he wasn't, at least Anthony had handsome friend who would be excited like a father would. The trickster chuckled slightly, Bruce was an interesting man, smart, and for certain, would do anything for Anthony. He tapped the table besides him as he thought of the scientist. What would his son think if he had told him that he was honestly thinking of courting with Banner? Perhaps he wouldn't like that at all or he might think it's an amazing idea.

"I should tell him..," Loki said to himself. "Maybe-"

"LOKI!" Steve shouted opening the door. "TONY'S MISSING!"

He looked up fast at the soldier before running with him towards Anthony's room. His eyes widen seeing that the big bed was empty, and as he got closer to check, showed that he hadn't been there for a while. Loki quickly alerted all the guards, yelling at them to search every part of the area to find Anthony. His son wouldn't leave the grounds, no, he's smarter than that! Besides, Anthony looked forward to seeing him everyday, he wouldn't just leave like that! His heart sunk. What if, what if he wanted to go back to Midgard, to convince Fury he wasn't a weapon or even try to kill him. Anthony would be chained up! He must've started to sob as Steve hugged him in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't help one bit but at least he had someone to hide his tears into.

"Why's everyone running around? Did something bad happen?"

Quickly he turned around letting go of the soldier, to see his son holding Bruce's hand. Steve sighed in relief and told Loki he would tell the guards they don't need to search anymore. The God didn't listen, instead he just walked towards Anthony to hug him tight.

"Why weren't you in your room?" Loki asked worriedly.

"He had a nightmare," Bruce explained letting go of him. "He had crawled into my room last night and I let him in. Don't worry Loki, Tony's 100% fine, right Tony?"

"Yeah," Tony said and laughed. "It was just a little nightmare is all! If I was TRULY frightened I would've made the Hulk come out! Speaking of which if I poke you with my sword would you hulk out?"

Loki rolled his eyes before watching Anthony rush off to go get something to eat before his lessons with Frigga. With his heart at ease, Loki made his way back to his room with Bruce following. He glanced at him before going into his room, he offered him a seat which he gladly took, right next to him. That smile that was on his face earlier went away and was replaced with a sad frown. What happened last night? Apparently Bruce knew what he was going to ask.

"He had a dream that SHIELD was going to use him as a weapon," Bruce said. "And that he was going to end up like Fenris. He's terrified Loki, he's utterly terrified. Tony normally doesn't show if he's scared or not, he'll usually just play it off as a joke and laugh about it. But when he came last night, it looked like he was going to cry!"

"He's just a child after all," Loki said quietly. "It must be frightening for him. You do understand, that despite he is still 'Tony', he is also still a child. Being a child changes everything, especially how you see things. Such as how he willingly helped out Fenris before, to him, a small boy, Fenris is his brother who needed help not a monster that needed to be caged. Everything now is going to be different while he's like this, how he reacts to things, and how he perceives them."

"We can't have him fear SHIELD this much though. It's unhealthy, he'll end up getting a phobia of SHIELD that'll pass on even if you return him back to his adult form...I think it's time the Avenger's and I go back to Earth now, to get things settled out."

"Anthony would be quite upset," Loki let out a sigh. "He's fond of you but I'm sure he'll understand. Perhaps after he goes to bed tonight you can make your leave, that way he does not get upset."

"Got it...hey Loki? Thanks for taking care of Tony. We really appreciate it...I appreciate it. Tony is a good friend to not just me, but the Hulk too."

"You do not need to thank me...I'm thankful that if he were to go to Midgard, you'd protect him from SHIELD, from anyone honestly."

They leaned in close.

"You know I'll watch over him...," Bruce whispered.

"Yes I do," Loki whispered back. "You are a great man, Bruce, Tony would agree with that."

"You're a great man too...when you're not crazy as a bag of cats."

They chuckled slightly and stared into each other's eyes. Loki brought his lips to Bruce's, and gave him a simple but sweet kiss. He pulled away, but was instantly brought back.

()()two hours later()()

Tony smiled happily as he finally finished his grandmother's lessons. By the end of the whole thing he could walk with three books on his head, Frigga had congratulated him and insisted upon teaching him how to speak 'regally'. In short, how to speak like he was part of an old play. He ran away from her just in time though to make his way to his mother. Turning down the hall, Tony saw Loki's door slightly open. The odd thing was, there was not a single guard there. He slowed down slightly, wondering if he was still there or not and peeked in. There was his mother, sitting besides Bruce and kissing the man rather...wildly. He stared at the sight before taking a few steps back. A few things ran through his mind. One, how did those two become a thing? And two, if he went up and asked innocent 'is he my new daddy' how freaked out would Bruce be? Freaked out enough that the Hulk comes out? Or just freaked out and runs off?

"Hey kiddo," Clint said walking towards him. "What are you looking at?" He glanced into the room. "...Jeez can they breathe at all?"

"Don't think so," Tony said and scoffed. "Don't call me kiddo! Shouldn't you be doing the same thing with Natasha?"

"Trust me I would love to, but right now she's have a competition with Sif. So I'm free as a bird."

Tony laughed at that statement then looked back into the room. Clint gave him a pat on the head before whistling to alert Loki and Bruce they had an audience. Both of them quickly turned to face them, a blush was starting to stain the scientist's cheeks while his mother was coughing slightly.

"For shame doing this in front of your son," Clint said.

"Does this mean I'm getting a new daddy?" Tony asked cheekily. "Cause I have no problems with that what so ever. Oh, next time you guys should close the door or at least check the time. My pure innocent eyes shouldn't see such a thing."

"Shield them Tony shield them! You might be corrupted by their impurity."

The two of them snickered as Bruce rushed out of the room. Clint ruffled Tony's hair and walked after the runaway scientist to pester him some more. Still laughing, the young boy walked up towards Loki grinning like a mad man. Loki was far from amused, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he took Tony by the hand and walked him back outside so they could practice magic out there. Any questions he had about Bruce was ignored completely, especially any that involved him getting a new father. Or would it be fathers? Would the Hulk count? If so, their sex life would be horrible.

"AHHHH!" Tony shouted grabbing his head. "BAD IMAGE!"

"I knew sooner or later your adult mentality would produce images that your child mentality would not like," Loki said starting to chuckle.

"No, ANY mentality wouldn't like that image!"

"You shouldn't have looked. Now, today Anthony we're going to do a harder spell today."

"Ooh I do a defense spell once now I get to do hard spells! Awesome!"

"You will find this one fascinating my son. I'm going to teach you how to change your form. Right now you're in your child form, but this is because of a spell I have casted upon you." He tapped Tony's nose. "I can turn you back into you Midgard form with ease, as technically both of these forms are your true forms. This is like shape shifting, except you can change into something else, something you're not. You could take the appearance of that soldier, or perhaps the archer? If not them maybe your idiotic Uncle. However, if I catch you turning into that spy or Sif, you are in trouble."

"Well there goes that plan you caught me mother."

Tony laughed as his mother flicked him on the head gently. He rubbed the spot before gasping as he saw Loki transformed into a woman, with long black hair the cascaded past her shoulders. She wore different clothes than she was two seconds ago, it was now a green dress much like his grandmothers but much more prettier. Was this what Loki looked like when he was with his dad? Tony stared at her and smiled a bit.

"You're really pretty looking," Tony said not caring how childish that sounded.

"To do this spell you must concentrate Tony," Loki said kneeling down. "Just imagine becoming someone else, or if not that, imagine turning back to your Midgardian self. Just think and spread the magic throughout your body."

Tony closed his eyes and tried to focus on that. What did it look like again? It wasn't that long, how could he forget what he looked like? That's when the image came. He felt odd all of a sudden, did he do it? Loki started to praise him, so he slowly opened his eyes to notice that he was only slightly looking up to her. He did it! It was so quick too! Sure, he felt slightly tired, but that didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that he...he...Tony stared at himself.

"Anthony you did wonderful," Loki said. "What is wrong..?"

"...I...my nightmare," He whimpered. "I look just like him!"

"Anthony? Who do you look like?"

"I-It's my nightmare...! Oh God!"

His breathing became irregular as he stared at himself. Shit, Tony swore he thought he was imagining his old self why did this come out instead?! Taking a step back, the child masqueraded as an adult started to panic. Loki quickly stopped the facade though, and Tony rushed into her arms. He shivered terrified as she held him close. That wasn't him, he had to repeat the idea, it wasn't him. That Tony was a monster, that Tony deserved to be locked away. Tears threatened to spill. His mother whispered soothing words to him, telling him that he'll be fine and it was just an accident. How come they weren't helping though? They were so sweet, and kind, yet the thought didn't leave his head.

"Mother!" Tony cried.

"Anthony it is alright it is alright!" Loki said sweetly. "Don't cry my son don't cry. You do no look crazed, you looked innocent and had no faults. So do not think that for a moment, you'd became your nightmare inside and out. Only by appearance did you look like him, remember that. Just because you took it's form means nothing. Do you understand my son?"

No he didn't, what he did understand though was the second he thought of looking like an adult that image came to mind. Not him with a beard and mustache wearing an awesome ACDC shirt. Not him in his ironman suit. What he saw himself as as an adult, was his nightmare. The nightmare that killed so many people. He knew that it wasn't real, that he wouldn't honestly become like that, but something kept eating at him. What if? What if he did become the monster of his nightmares? What if he did become evil? Or became a monster that needed to be chained up like Fenris? What if...what if he became like Loki?! He froze. Tony hadn't thought of him as evil for a long time, he looked at his mother who had quickly reverted back to his normal state. Loki had became this amazing mother in his eyes, the one that would cherish him and give him the love that his father never gave him. His throat felt dry.

"...M-Mother can I go to my room?" He asked quietly.

"Sure Anthony go," Loki said gently stroking his hair. "Just rest for a second, do not think of the nightmare, just relax. I'll inform Sif that you're still not feeling well enough to practice your fighting skills. Perhaps tomorrow, if not, I'm sure another week will do."

"Thanks mother...I love...I gotta go mother bye."

He couldn't say it. Tony quickly ran to his room, leaving behind a surprised and somewhat hurt Loki behind.

()()

"Okay remember what grandfather said," Tony said to himself as he paced his room. "Loki LOVES his children he loves me he doesn't want to turn me evil, I know that! It also HURTS him when his child, who he doted on for the past what two months, sort of just ran off not even finishing his 'I love you'. He's NOT evil with his kids!"

"It's time for all of you to get going."

Tony walked towards his door and looked out. There stood Loki in front of the Avengers, Thor was holding the tesseract tightly in his hands. Were they heading out? Already? He sighed slightly, of course they had to go, after all SHIELD would get suspicious of them and think they're going against him. Technically they are just by being here, but not like him. They're not a weapon or a monster in SHIELDS eyes.

"Is Tony going to be alright?" Natasha asked. "You said that he turned in his own nightmare?"

"I fear that Anthony may soon be put under a watch," Loki whispered. "Just incase...but for his own good. Magic can...corrupt a mind if not trained. I thought that he was ready, I may have been wrong. For now, Anthony shall not partake in those lessons anymore, and I must watch him to make sure that he does not...unleash his nightmares."

Watch him? Unleash his nightmares? Tony stared as the Avengers nodded at Loki. They began to walk away from Loki, who merely just went down the hallway to his room. Magic could corrupt his mind? It could make him unleash his nightmares? It can make him like his dream self? Why the hell hadn't Loki told him that before? Sneaking out of the room, Tony stared where Loki had went then quickly rushed after the Avengers. He was quiet and kept a good distance away, anytime Clint or Natasha glanced back, Tony had hid into a room before following again. It was only a matter of time before they arrived outside of the castle. Thor opened up a portal with the tesseract and they all began to walk in. He didn't know possessed him to move, but all of a sudden, he found himself running towards the portal. Just before it closed, Tony jumped through.

**This was going to happen no matter how I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed it ;3**

**Also, it's now neck in neck with Clint and Steve. I see a threesome in their future so far. **

**~Trickster**


	10. Chapter 10

He sighed in relief as he made it through the portal. Finally, something went right. Glancing back, Tony smiled seeing it had closed and wouldn't open again until Thor was ready to go back. Looking forward towards the Avengers, he noticed that they were looking at something but he didn't get close. If he did, they'd just force him to go back to Asgard! Walking back slowly, the boy was about to make a run for it when guards blocked his path. All of them had their guns pointed right at him, scaring him completely. He let out a cry and rushed towards Bruce. Shit forget about going back to Asgard these people were nuts! Latching onto the adult, Tony looked up pathetically only to see Fury glaring down at him. He shuddered under the glare and held onto his friend tighter. It had completely went over his head that Fury had wanted him not only to use as a weapon, but because he sort of ran off with Loki. That must've made the cyclops pissed. Why the hell did he jumped the portal? Clearly something was screwed up in his head!

"What the hell?" Fury asked. "Is that who I think it is?"

"It's just a boy from Asgard," Bruce said gently trying to get Tony off. "He must've followed us here. Just let Thor opened up the portal so he can go home and then we'll explain ourselves."

"You can't fool me Banner I can see the glow from his arc reactor. What the hell did Loki do to Stark?"

"He just allowed his side of the genes come out more! That's all! This is how Tony should honestly look right now. Loki didn't do anything bad with him, he could tell you right now that Loki was treating him like a son not a minion or a weapon like all of you want to do!"

Before he knew it, Tony was taken away from Bruce's leg by two agents. He screamed and struggled as they carried him down the hallway. Everyone made a run for Tony but were instantly stopped in their tracks. Tears threatened to fall as he saw his teammates get attacked by the people they worked for. Clint and Natasha were back to back, fighting whoever got near, even shooting some. Steve threw some of them into others, trying to make a path to Tony but failing as more agents came out of no where. Thor had the same problem as well, as he found it hard to get rid of them as they started attacking with weapons designed to stop him. Then...the Hulk came. Hulk yelled at them, and charged towards Tony. He let out of cry for him, and watched in horror as the giant fell. Fury stood there holding a weapon of sorts, what the hell? They made something that could stop him?! Whimpers escaped as the man got closer to him. He pulled out a syringe and injected Tony with it.

"This would take out an elephant for hours and kill a normal person," Fury said. "But I suppose you're not a normal person after all."

"Fury...," He whimpered as he felt himself fade away. "I hate you so damn much...!"

"Take him away."

"Mother...I want mother...mother...mother...!"

It was a pathetic sight. Tony begging for his mother to come when he was the one who ran away. His mind started to get murky as the drugs started to take over. Mother. That's all he could think of. Mother. He let out one last cry, before fading out.

()()()

"MOTHER!" Tony screamed as he woke up.

A jolt of pain surged through his body causing him to cry out in pain. What did they put him on? Tony groaned slightly and looked around. He was in a cage, a small cage that he could just curl up on the floor for comfort. It reminded him of the one they made for the Hulk, shit that meant he couldn't get out! Looking out of the cage, Tony whined seeing he was in a lab. The lab looked like it was designed for biological experiments which made his stomach churn. They were going to experiment on him! He let out a cry but it did nothing. The scientists there didn't even bother to look at him. Getting onto his knees, Tony started to hit the glass hoping it would break or something. It did absolutely nothing!

"Don't try to break it Stark," A scientist said. "Even the Hulk couldn't break that. Now be a good boy and patiently wait for your 'medicine'."

"Guys come on look at me!" Tony said trying to smile. "I'm a KID what could a kid do for you guys?"

"A kid with mystical powers, strength that will increase over the years, a high intelligence, and very long life ahead of you. You're how old Stark and yet you have the appearance of a child. You can be a SHIELD agent for quite some time. Perhaps even form a new Avengers when the current ones die."

"Gah...no...I'm not going to cooperate with you SHIELD assholes! You can lock me up, fill me up with drugs, and even torture me endlessly but I WON'T be your damn weapon!"

"Such a shame...I suppose I shall inform Director Fury that he can attack Ms. Potts."

His eyes widen. Pepper! These jackasses were going to use her against him? What the hell?! Tony started to grind his teeth and hit the glass more. They couldn't do this! Not to Pepper!

"Will you assist us Stark?" The scientist asked.

"...You're a bunch of ASSHOLES!" Tony screamed. "FUCK YOU! YOU LAY A HAND ON PEPPER AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

"She'll be fine if you do as we say. Your foul mouth however may cost her her life."

"Leave Pepper out of this!"

"Perhaps you'll listen to us more if we administer your medicine now."

The scientist walked towards him along with two others. In seconds the cage opened and the two scientists pinned him down while the one he yelled at filled him with more drugs. He felt numb all of a sudden, his body could move, and his lips couldn't either! Tony laid there unable to do anything as the scientists locked up the cage again. Shit he was seriously screwed over! SHIELD, they were going to pay for this.

()()

Where the hell was everyone? Tony felt the effects of the drugs start to wear off as he could feel his fingers again. It was dark, who knows how much time had passed since he was given that medicine. There wasn't a single scientist out there, but he guessed that there were agents at the door making sure Tony didn't leave. It was just like in Asgard for his mother, but at least Loki wasn't put into a cage, he had a bed to lye on. Clenching his fist, the boy tried to move other parts of his body. Nope, the drug was still strong. Dammit! He winced as he gave up again, not wanting to waste all his energy right then and there. With what SHIELD had in store for him, it would be better to just keep calm and go all out only when they touched him.

The door opened catching Tony's attention, he glanced over and saw Fury walking towards him. Now he had to deal with the dick and he couldn't even say any witty banter! There should be a rule for this sort of thing, don't drug up the 'weapon' to the point he can't speak. Now he had to endure a long winded talk with Fury and he didn't get to make his amazing comments. Then again...that was most likely the idea. The director always did hate his little snippets.

"I see that you're still awake," Fury said and knelt down. "And not talking, if I knew that these would be the only things in the world that would shut you up, I would've gave it to you AGES ago." He opened the cage. "So Stark, I was able to get some information about your stay in Asgard. The Avengers thought it would get me to reconsider my use for you. Before you get any hopeful ideas, it didn't, I'm still planning on using you as our secret weapon. However I want to know how much of it is honestly true. Since you can't speak, just blink once if it's true and twice if it's false." Fury looked down at him with his one eye. "Did Loki treat you like a child instead of a minion?"

He gave him a blink. Of course he did! The soap spells as well as the constant coddling weren't exactly 'evil minion training'. Try to imagine running SHIELD like that. A hilarious thought of Fury shoving soap into Clint's mouth popped in his head and it made him all the more upset that he couldn't start laughing. Stupid drugs.

"You had a second childhood then?" Fury asked getting another blink in response. "Why would Loki, the man who almost took over the world, be a gentle father towards you? Are you telling me that he's not planning something evil?" Another blink. "Stark I think you've gotten far too attached towards the man if you think that is true. Loki must be manipulating you." Two blinks this time. "Stark! You know what he's done!"

"M...Mother...," Tony whispered.

Of all the things he could've said, the first word that came out was mother. Well that's embarrassing, but he did really want Loki with him. Hell anyone right now! Grandfather, grandmother, Uncle Thor, one of the avengers, hell even the servants back in Asgard! He wanted someone to come and get him out of this mess.

"I want mother...," He whined.

"What is wrong with you Stark?" The director asked.

"I can trust mother...mother loves me..."

"Well then if he loves you so much why the hell did you go through the portal?"

Tony felt his arms come back to life but laid still. Why did he go through the portal? Oh, that's right, because what Loki told said scared him. Magic could corrupt him? Shouldn't that have been lesson number one? Hey, Tony, be careful, magic might make you go looney! How simple was that? He looked at him pathetically as he recalled all of his fears. Why was it they were all coming out now? His fear of becoming a monster, of being a weapon, of Loki just using him, it was all hitting him again, just like when he practiced shapeshifting. A whine left his lips as he thought about it more. None of this would have happened if he had trusted Loki, he wouldn't be in this cage right now with Fury glaring down at him! He wouldn't be considered a potential weapon!

"Mother...loves me...?" He said but his voice was full of uncertainty.

"You don't seem so sure about it yourself Stark," Fury said and reached into his pocket.

He knew what was going to happen next. More medicine. Right now though, he'd gladly accept it. Fury took out a syringe again and filled him up. Tony winced a bit, but smiled slightly. He needed to rest his brain, it felt like a war zone in his head. The side that wanted to believe in Loki and the side that didn't. The drugs took place again, and he felt at ease.

"Mother...," He whispered one last time.

"Doesn't honestly care for you Stark," Fury said and closed the age.

"...Doesn't...care..?"

()()

_"You know you can't trust him," A lower voice said. _

_ "Of course you can he is your MOTHER," A childish voice said._

_ "SHUT UP!" Tony shouted._

_ He grabbed his head as he laid there curled up in a ball. Two figures stood besides him, his psychotic dream half on the left, and his innocent child half on his right. They were arguing about Loki and dammit did it hurt his head even more. Loki was good with him yet evil at the same time. He was nice but he was mean. His mother loved him but he was using him. Fury's words echoed in his head. That Loki truly didn't care, and it was all just some elaborate plot. But Loki's hugs, his gentle kisses, they all felt nice, they felt meaningful. Were those all plots too? _

_ "You also can't trust SHIELD," The dream half said. "Wouldn't it be better if you just become what they think of you as? A monster?"_

_ "SHIELD is good," His child side said. "They have their reasons, sure I do not like it, sure it's frightening, but they are still GOOD."_

_ "THEY'RE THREATENING PEPPER! Do you want Pepper to die? Just become a monster for a little while...you'll feel better at the end...let loose."_

_ "Do not! You will just become like Fenris! Chained up unable to move and unable to see anyone including Pepper! You will risk her life even more if you were to attack! Also what of the Avengers? They will also get injured if you let yourself become the monster!"_

_ "FUCK THEM!"_

_ "Swear."_

_ Tony glared up at them as he started to cover his ears. Why won't they just shut up?! He'd rather take the nightmares than this! At least there he could run away from the monster! Right now it felt as if something was holding him down, making it impossible to escape the screaming! Where was Loki? He needed him. Loki would stop the screaming, he'll comfort him like a good mother would. Loki was a good mother, he is. _

_ "Loki is not a good mother," His dream said kneeling down. "He slaughtered how many people? I recall him murdering eighty people in three days."_

_ "Now that he has a son he would not do such a thing for it would upset us!" The child shouted. _

_ "Do you honestly believe that? Come on Tony, you're a genius! Doesn't that sound flimsy? Why would a God like Loki give up a chance to rule Midgard just because his little bratty son asked him not to?"_

_ "Do not listen to him! He's a bad man! That is your nightmare speaking! That is your self doubt that you never got over! Listen to me! Mother is not bad! Mother is good! So be a good boy for Mother! Wait until he comes!"_

_ "He can't come! He's back in Asgard and he doesn't know you're here! No one is going to save you from these assholes and guess what? You don't have your iron suit with you but you do have magic. Just let go...let me take over for a little while...and all the magic Loki taught you, even the ones he just showed you...I'll do it. Your stupid childish side was too much obsessed with 'mother' to honestly care. I however soaked it all in like a sponge."_

_ "Someone will save you!"_

_ "No one will!"_

_ "You can't hurt SHIELD!"_

_ "You have to KILL them!"_

_ The conflicting voices cause Tony to struggle. They grabbed onto him, fighting for which thought would win. Back and forth, Loki is good Loki is evil, SHIELD is good SHIELD is evil. Someone will save him, no one will come. Yes, no, you're to live you're going to live. Too much! Tony let out a scream as they fought more. Which one should he listen to? Which one would was right? A nightmare that had been tormenting him? Or a child who corrupted his thoughts to childish innocence? Neither honestly sounded good at all. Help, someone help! _

_ "KILL SHIELD!"_

_ "DO NOT KILL!"_

_ "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"_

_ "NO YOU ARE NOT!"_

_ They broke him._

()()

The lab was silent as the scientist filed in neatly. One of them walked towards the cage and glanced in. There laid Tony Stark, twitching on the floor letting out silent screams. He quietly opened up the cage before reaching in for the boy. Just as he was about to take him out, Tony grabbed his wrist and yanked him down. All of a sudden, the area grew ice cold and the scientist let out loud wail. Slowly ice incased the man's arm, before shattering to pieces. A giggle started emitting from the cage as the boy stood up. Tony grinned at the scientists, his skin now blue and his eyes red.

"Threaten...I feel threatened!" He laughed.

**Well...hate me yet? **

**-Trickster**

**Also Clint and Steve won...wow**

**Yep you guys surprised me...by a lot**


	11. Chapter 11

He rushed down towards Heimdall, worry and anger filling him to the brim. Anthony, his darling son, had ran off! He wasn't in his room, and he wasn't anywhere in the castle! The guards were scanning the area, but he needed answers now. Loki marched towards the man, glaring all the while. Heimdall merely raised his hand, slowly down the trickster. No words need to be said, it was obvious what Loki wanted.

"Your son is in Midgard...," He said in a low voice. "He had followed Thor after you departed from the group. Anthony went through the portal...and got captured."

"Captured?" Loki asked fear now evident in his voice. "They were waiting for them""

"They were...and they caught Anthony almost instantly. Yet that is not all Loki. Your son...has been corrupted."

"What..?"

()()

"You know this whole 'kid form' isn't very threatening," Tony said stepping on a scientists back. "I mean...come on, are you terrified of me? Be honest I won't be hurt, you might though."

"Oh God please stop!" The scientist cried. "Please! Just get away from me!"

Tony rolled his eyes and increased the pressure. Sobs came out of the grown man making him giggle. It was hilarious to see an adult cry out because a little kid was hurting him slightly. He could've done worse after all, he glanced to the side to see the other scientist who was frozen in place. The man could've ended up like him, but Tony came to realize that was a boring way to defeat someone. Turning his attention back to the scientist, he knelt down and grabbed his face. His cold hands caused the man to yelp and whine. How pathetic.

"So I'm thinking an adult form would be better," He grinned. "Besides I think my facial hair gives me that 'royal look' don't you think? Yeah I think you do, I can tell in your eyes. Oh, wait, that's fear."

"Please stop it you're hurting me," He sobbed.

"Hm it hurts? Well then, I have just the thing for you! Lets see which one of these syringes is the one you used on me?"

"Please no! If you give me one of those, at that high concentration, I'd die! You wouldn't do that to an innocent person would you? I mean you're a good guy remember Stark?"

"I don't see an innocent person in front of me...I see a man begging for his life after scaring a child half to death. The child he was going to experiment on no doubt or lock him away for good! Is that innocent? Because compared to me, and considering the fact I froze one of your scientists and broke the others arm off completely, you're still the villain. You wanted to hurt a kid and use him!"

"Stark please don't!"

Removing his foot, Tony grinned sadistically and stomped on the scientist's leg, shattering the bone. The screams echoed in the room, filling every corner with the delightful yell. Tony searched through the drugs, humming a melody of sorts as he tried to find a specific drug. He wouldn't kill them, that wasn't fun, no for now he should dull the pain over and let someone find them like this. Finally he found one, glancing over towards the scientist, Tony sat beside him and injected the drug into his veins. Slowly the man closed his eyes as the drug lulled him into a sleep. Hopefully this wouldn't end his life right now, he wasn't quite sure which one he grabbed. Ah well, it was his first kill then. At least he killed a bad man instead of someone who didn't deserve it. Looking over towards the door, he scowled. Someone did deserve death though. Where was the hull again?

Standing up, Tony walked right out of the lab, slowly transforming into a new form. He grew taller, skin staying the same shade of blue, and his eyes still red. His hair remained the same length, but spiked and messy. His childish clothes vanished, and it's place were more regal Asgard clothing. Tony looked like a royalty, hell he was! It made sense that he took this appearance, maybe Fury would understand after Tony got his hands on him, what his position was actually. Fury was a peasant, a mere mortal while he was practically immortal now. No mortal life holding him back, his magic and strength weren't restrained, he could do anything now and Fury couldn't do shit! Tony grinned. The man shouldn't even been standing before him, he should kneel instead like the peasant he was.

Agents rushed towards Tony, but easily they were taken care of. One of them even attempted to shoot him down, did they really think that would work though? He laughed as the bullet hit him but did no damage. Guns don't work on Thor, they don't work on Loki, why on Earth would work on him? Tony either froze them in their place, or broke a limb or two. Just so they couldn't follow him, he didn't want blood to stain his hands right now. Perhaps afterwords, when Fury is killed, then he'll come back and finish the job. Grabbing a guard, he placed on his hand and watched as the man slowly began to freeze over. He politely asked him to lead him to the hull, which the guard gladly did. It was so easy now to find help on this maze of a ship, and since he did it so willingly he'll die last.

"So tell me how dead are you for showing me around?" Tony asked grinning. "You're leading someone, who you know for certain is going to murder Fury, right to him! That has to be considered treason or something. You must be very brave or very stupid."

"Stark reconsider everything," The guard said walking. "Don't you think that you're going a little over board? Killing Fury?"

"Over board? You guys want to use me as the next atomic BOMB! So I don't think so, I think I have a good reason to want to murder him."

"It'll do nothing, the higher ups will still want to use you as a weapon and there's still other SHIELD operatives who will try to stop you. The Avengers also won't like it."

"The Avengers won't do a thing! All of them wanted me to stay in Asgard because no one wanted me to become a weapon for SHIELD to use! So I don't think you have them on your side, you have mortals who can't kill me. You'll wave your dicks around in a threatening way, but really do you think you have a chance?"

"I think the same thing that happened to Loki will happen to you. You'll fail and wind up lying on your back in a small crater."

"Ooh you got balls on you. I like that, keep talking it's funny."

"You became a monster I hope you know."

"Well then...SHIELD must be happy." He started to laugh. "They must be FUCKING happy! After I slaughter all of you, slowly, and painfully, I think I won't stop there. I'm a God amongst you morons, not only do I have intelligence but I have power, magic, and science at my disposal! You're all royally screwed over! If it's this easy to take over SHIELD think about people in general, the ones who don't have your fancy weapons or your skills. All I need to do, is feed them story about how I've come to notice how hell like this world we live in is. At least half the female population would willingly follow me, and I can scare anyone who doesn't. Doesn't that sound great?"

"You're starting to sound like Loki."

"Nope, I'm not going to be a tyrant, in fact I think that what I'm doing is good unlike you morons...and you know what's really funny? About this whole thing? It's the fact you're leading me straight to a trap and you think I don't know. How cute."

The guard quickly turned around with a gun in hand. Tony broke it in an instant and froze the man to the wall. He walked into a room filled with all sorts of technological goodies for him to tamper with. Oh how he missed technology, it was going to be simple even though he hadn't done anything scientific for a while, his skills were far from rusty. Cracking his knuckles, Tony went to work. A map of SHIELD popped up, as well as the numerous screens that were connected to the ones in the hull. He easily broke through them all, causing alarm bells to go off, and parts of the ship to turn off. It would cause enough distraction until he got to Fury. Walking away, Tony walked towards the hull, grinning at how simple it was.

These fools thought for a second that he was going to just lie there and take the hell. How stupid were they? Weren't these people smart? Of course not Tony Stark smart, but they should know that no one wants to be chained down. They also dared tried to reason their horrible plan. It was an insult. Tony didn't stop smiling though, even though SHIELD's stupidity would've normally gotten him upset. He just couldn't get the lovely idea of slowly freezing Fury alive out of his head. After the man died, SHIELD could belong to him. The entire ship, and whatever soldier remained that didn't go against him? Well they could follow his orders from now on. No one will be forced into being a weapon, no one will have that inhumane treatment. It'll be just like he had said to the guard. He could rule over this planet!

_"No just let the Avenger's go,"_ A voice whispered. _"And then take the tesseract and go back to mother. You don't need to kill anybody, you don't need to kill Fury out of revenge! Just go home to mother...he must miss you!"_

He hit his head. Fury was right on one thing, Loki couldn't have truly cared for him! It had to be a facade, lure him into a sense of security, then use him like a puppet. The whole idea made sense. Loki could get him to do whatever, as long as he promised that it would make him happy. Because he was an utter mama's boy, willing to do what mother wanted in exchange for what? A hug? A kiss? A goodnight story? Pathetic! Tony rubbed his temples feeling an ache come. Oh but how he wanted his mother's affection still. Even if it's fake, even if it's just a fabricate lie. He wanted the love; he needed it. Loki had made him dependent on it.

Yet, taking over Midgard, wouldn't that make Loki happy? He'll hand it right over to him, say that he did it just for 'mother dearest'. Then, maybe the Avengers too, have them follow Loki's orders. His mother was fond of Bruce, that would just be a plus! Loki would keep him around still, give him all this fake love that he desired because he was still useful. Even when SHIELD falls even when he has Midgard.

_"Mother wouldn't want you to do this,"_ The voice said. _"He's not after Midgard anymore! Why can't you believe that you could be loved like this? Why do you doubt him?! You're acting as if a mother couldn't truly love their child. Just because father never said it to you, just because your fake mother didn't say it either, doesn't mean a thing. Loki is not Howard or Maria, Loki is your mother who loves you unconditionally."_

He smacked his head. No, the voices were coming back again! The other voice though, was quiet, so it was just this little child speaking to him. Great just before he was about to attack Fury, a little kid was telling him what he was doing was bad.

_"He cares for you," _The voice insisted.

"Why the hell would anyone give up taking over a world just for a kid?" Tony said.

_"A mother would do anything for their child. Loki was given all those opportunities to leave Asgard, he was given back his powers so he could teach you, and not once did he try to leave. He didn't try to take the throne, he just went to you. His son. Besides, he still wears that necklace with your face in the charm. Does that not prove it? Just stop being crazy already!"_

"I'm talking to a voice in my head, can't get crazier than that."

_"...Fine then...don't listen...go back to be insane..."_

"Was doing a fine job at that before you started talking."

The voice left him, and Tony stopped in his place. Of all the things he's heard, why was it that the child voice was sounded right? Even in his head, while he was in that nightmare, the child voice was reasonable and far more mature than him or his dream self. But, wasn't it clouded with childish innocence? So even if it sounded right, even if it felt right, it was nothing more than a child believing. He started to walk again, and made his way towards the hull.

()()

Steve let out a sigh as he tried to calm down Hulk. It was pointless, Tony was out there while they were trapped inside of a room with no way out. Even with three men with unbelievable strength at their disposal, the door wouldn't open! It was clearly designed for the Hulk in mind, therefore they couldn't leave until someone got them. SHIELD was really start to get to him. Using a child? A child that use to be a man that helped them how many times? It wasn't right! He wondered if Tony was scared, the kid no doubt was. He might be putting on a brave face but was actually trembling. Steve hit the wall with Hulk this time. If only he did something sooner! Then maybe, maybe this situation wouldn't have happened!

"They could be dissecting Tony as we speak," Natasha said annoyed.

"They wouldn't do that Natasha," Clint said. "They want their weapon in top condition. Shit...I know the higher ups are assholes but this nuts. They even got Fury to agree with them! He never agrees with them! I swear he's the one writing all those things on the bathroom room stalls about them!"

"Look someone has to let us out eventually...and then we'll kick their asses and take Tony."

"That will take too long!"

Steve agreed with Clint, frustrated beyond belief and resorted to yelling for someone. Thor ended up just demanding for them to let him go and said they were making a grave mistake doing such a thing to him as well as Tony. Hitting the entrance one last time, Steve fell to his knees. He could only hope for now, that Tony was staying strong.

"There you are," A voice said. "I didn't think I'd find you right away I was going to have a chat with Fury first but...I guess I can let you out."

"Who is this?" Steve asked.

"I'm hurt Capsicle you forgot my adult voice so soon?"

Everyone gathered around the door as it slowly opened. They smiled briefly though, as the shock of what Tony looked like washed over them. Steve saw the genius standing there, blue faced and red eyed, he really had the appearance of a monster. What did they do to him? He stared in awe before grabbing onto Tony. Sadly all that got him was frost burn, as he quickly retracted his hands.

"Anthony you look like a Jotun," Thor said.

"A what?" The captain asked.

"Frost Giant basically and I guess I got scared enough that this popped out to save me. You'd be surprised about all the shit I had to go through."

"That does not matter right now, let us hurry you home. I believe that the tesseract is with Fury. All we need to do is take back what is ours and send you back to Loki."

Steve noticed the glint in Tony's eyes. He watched as his friend nodded at the idea, before walking out ahead of them. Thor and Hulk didn't seem to notice that something was off about Tony, Clint and Natasha however caught on fast. The three of them stayed behind, watching him like hawks. There was something about Tony, that didn't feel right. Also, where was the guards? Not only had he escaped, but so did the Avengers. There was a single guard though, no agent, no nothing.

"Where is everyone?" Natasha asked.

"Around," Tony said. "I guess they have utter pressing matters to attend to."

"So they just let you walk out? Like that? The scientists just let you go?"

"No, I did some self defense skills and left. Lets see we make a turn here..."

"Tony don't you think you should go back to normal now?"

"I like being blue, it's my third favorite color other than red and yellow."

Tony walked down the hallway with a grin planted on his face. Steve stared at him, he was far too happy. What was wrong with him? They walked towards the hull, and saw that it was entirely empty. Not a single person was at the computers, not a single agent wandering around, and Fury was defiantly not there. He jumped when Tony hit the wall hard. Everyone looked at him, then saw the look of anger in his eyes. None of them had ever witnessed him this upset before.

"Where the hell is he?" Tony asked. "Where the hell is Fury?"

"He must've left to get the others," Steve said. "We'll find the tesseract Tony..."

"It does me shit unless I find HIM though...Look you guys go find the tesseract I'll go find Fury."

With that said, Tony rushed off. Thor instantly went searching for the tesseract, and Clint helped him out. Natasha snuck off, saying that she was suspicious about the missing agents. Steve, Steve just remained there staring at where Tony had ran off to. He wasn't the only one, Hulk stood by him, glaring at the same area. It didn't take him long, to realize what that glint was in Tony's eyes. Quickly he looked at Hulk before running after the man. Hulk wasn't far behind, as they rushed to stop him. A loud bang filled the hallways, and for a second, Steve was afraid that Fury was dead.

He should've known that Fury of all people wouldn't die that easily.

When they got to the area, Steve didn't even bother to stop Hulk from charging at Fury. There laid Tony, on the floor gasping out in pain while the director stood there, holding the arc reactor in his hand. Hulk yelled at him and reached out to grab Fury, but was stopped. Fury looked like he was about to toss it right out. It scared Steve, it scared the Hulk! Tony continued to gasp, and Steve felt useless.

"FURY HE COULD DIE!" Steve shouted.

"I'm willing to take that chance," He said. "Have you not seen what he's done?! Stark has lost it, he's become a liability. It be better if we leave him to die."

"That's insane! Fury put it back now!"

"Who the hell will make me?"

"...Mo...Mother...," Tony said.

"He is correct," A voice said.

They looked towards the voice, just in time for Loki to attack Fury.

**I love you you love me**

**Fury tried to kill Tony**

**But then Loki came and started to fight him! **

**Will Tony live in the end?**

**~Trickster**


	12. PAIN

Okay first important thing. I REALLY hurt my wrist, to the point I'm not SUPPOSE to be typing. It hurts like a bitch when I type and it bothers me too much so temporary hiatus until its fine.

also the oneshot was halfway started when disaster struck. So that too will be on hold.

sorry for the wait, Tony misses you and so does mama Loki.

~Trickster


	13. Chapter 12

Ten hours. Loki frowned as he saw his son laying there motionless. For ten hours his son hadn't woken up, and was right now sleeping there in a bed in his Midgardian form. Anthony had the appearance of a dead man, the only thing that made it seem like he was alive, was the fact he was breathing a steady rhythmic pace. He look so peaceful, but it was still very concerning. After facing that terrible man, Fury, Anthony was almost killed. Loki gently kissed his son on the forehead. Despite the fact he has jotun blood, despite the fact he has the strength that no doubt was greater than a man, despite the fact he has magic at his fingertips, Anthony was nothing compared to Fury. What did they have if they could easily take him down? Especially when Loki had seen the mayhem that Anthony had caused on his way to Fury. Men frozen, arms broken off, and numerous other men hurt beyond belief. He had not killed one, but some no doubt would rather be dead.

Slowly backing away, the trickster walked out of the room and towards the living area. There were the Avengers, all trying to comfort a crying woman. Pepper Potts, he believed. Anthony had spoke about her during their times alone. He was very fond of her and would no doubt love for her to return to Asgard with them. She glanced up to him, still crying but trying desperately to rub the tears away. Quietly Pepper got onto her feet and walked right towards Loki. Words weren't said, but there really wasn't no need for them. He simply shook his head and she held onto him to cry some more. The woman hadn't stopped crying since they took him to the tower, Pepper was a wreck and dying to know that Anthony would be alright.

"He will wake up again soon," Loki comforting her. "You can...go see him now...will you tell us when he awakens?"

"O-Of course," She said dabbing her eyes with her sleeve.

Pepper let go of him and made her way to Anthony's room. Loki stared sadly before sitting next to Bruce. The scientist said soothing words to calm him down, but that didn't do a thing for him. He was worried that his son would die at this young of an age. Loki just got him back, he couldn't let go Anthony now!

"What are we going to do about SHIELD?" Steve asked sadly. "They'll keep on going after Tony and we'll be considered traitors."

"Is it not obvious?" Loki growled. "I'm taking Anthony back to Asgard! If you all wish to come then you all shall come. There is no way I am allowing my son to even visit this forsaken place with those savages here! You fight to save this place and this is how they repay you? Try to take a child for selfish uses? It's not a place I desire my son to stay in. Now that I see the darker side of it."

"Tony came here by sneaking out. He'll do it again and again. There's no way for certain, that he'll stay in place even if we're there! We have to do something...something that'll stop SHIELD from trying to take Tony again..."

"Kill them."

"Without killing them. Could you I don't know...mind control them? Like you had with Clint. Anything!"

"Would you truly trust me in doing that without any evil intention? If so, you trust me more so than you should."

"He's a mother bear," Clint said raising an eyebrow. "I'm fairly certain if he were to control their minds he would make them commit suicide off of the tallest tower."

Steve glared at Clint who shrugged. Loki smiled approvingly at the archer before leaning against Bruce. What else could they do? Now he was forcing back tears as he hid his face into the crook of the scientist's neck. Why was he a failure even when protecting someone he loved?

"Guys I pass out for how long and you make my mother cry," A sarcastic voice said. "You are a bunch of assholes."

His head jerked up and he made a mad dash towards the voice. There was his son, there was Anthony standing there with the help of Pepper. Loki wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek repeatedly. Ignoring his sons embarrassed grunts, the God ran a hand through his hair whispering words of happiness. Anthony was fine...he was alive! Feeling his son slowly hug him, Loki had to resist the urge to just take him straight back to Asgard right then and there. No, in time they could go back home, right now he needed to take it easy. Allow his mind to relax before their trip. Anthony started to shudder in his arms, and quickly, he removed his arms. There was a look of panic across his son's face as a smile begin to form on his trembling lips.

"I went insane...didn't I?" He asked his voice somewhat shaky.

"You were just panicked is all Anthony," Loki murmured. "You do not need to worry anymore. Once we return to Asgard you won't have to deal with SHIELD any longer. Take whatever you like and we'll take it home. Your technology, your friends, anything. Then we'll never leave Asgard again."

"But I don't want to stay on Asgard twenty four seven, Earth is my home too you know. Even if everyone I care for comes with us, I'll still want to come back. Even though SHIELD...did that...I don't care. I'm Tony Stark! When have I ever cared about being u-used...b-by..." His stuttering became evident. "P-People...C-Causing Ma-ma-mayhem be-because they wa-want me to? I-It had happened be-before af-after all! I ca-can under-understand wh-why they would actually want me-me a-as a...as a..." Anthony grabbed his head violently. The Avengers jumped to their feet. "A God Damn weapon! I-I was called the merchant of death before you know. I made weapons! Isn't that actually ironic? That to them I'm a weapon too!"

"Anthony calm down. Clear your mind of those thoughts, do not let yourself succumb to it."

He twitched violently, Loki rubbed his back gently. His son was still not in the right of mind. Everyone watched worriedly before Anthony shoved Loki away and walked towards the window. He placed a hand on the glass, glaring at the people below. This made the trickster nervous.

"...Lets tell everyone," He said without a single stutter. "If we tell everyone...than it's not exactly a secret now is it?" Quickly Anthony turned to face them. "We'll call a press conference, inform everyone I'm still alive and kicking, then make the big reveal! I've been in Asgard this entire time! Loki's my mom and I'm half ice giant. People will ask questions, I'll answer them, news gets out, and so everyone knows I am Anthony Edward Lokison Stark! Though this will be more of a thing where people be more concerned about. Being ironman is one thing being Loki's son is another. Lets see...maybe if Loki does some community service or something."

Loki gawked at his son. Had he gone mental? The others started to panic while he remained quiet. If everyone knew...there would be no secret. SHIELD couldn't lock him away, otherwise people would start to question it. He could also come if Anthony were to go missing, saying that he was looking for him. What would SHIELD do? Without the suit, his son still had numerous things to protect himself by. It could work.

"I say we call forth this...press conference...," Loki said. "If it would truly work...then I am for it. However...if for even a second these people cause me to mistrust them, or bring harm to Anthony, I am murdering them and then taking my son home."

"...I should put a warning label too," Anthony said raising an eyebrow. "If you don't like what you hear, don't say it out loud. There is a sleeping mother bear nearby."

"Brother do you truly thing that this will work?" Thor asked. "Anthony is merely a child."

"You insult my son with your words! On Midgard he is an adult and I shall treat him as such. His ideas are not being clouded by childish joy and magic. Oh, Anthony let me brush your hair before we go. It is a mess from sleeping for so long."

"What happened to 'he is an adult and I shall treat him as such?' "

"That is no excuse for untidiness!" He said.

()()()

There was numerous ways that Tony thought this would go. However sitting in a car, with Loki messing with his hair, while he was and an _adult_, was not one of them. Every time Loki "fixed it" Tony would put it back to it's former glory. After a while, Bruce joined in on the fun of fixing his hair. If his mother wasn't there he would say that Bruce just wanted brownie points so he could bang his mom! The others were also no help either! Pepper was on her phone making sure that the press were there, Thor was fiddling with his hammer in case he needed to 'fight the savage camera people', Steve was...doing something, Natasha was staring out the window, and Clint...Clint was being a dick and laughing at him.

"Uh Loki I think it would be better if you don't fix his hair," Steve said after a while. "People wouldn't expect Tony to be nice looking."

"Thanks Cap," Tony said. "I think."

"How much longer until we are there?" Loki asked letting go of his son's locks.

"In a few minutes," Pepper said closing her phone. "I suggest we get ready. Mr. Loki could you disguise yourself now?"

Tony smiled as his mother transformed into the woman form again. Instead of his normal attire, Loki now wore a light green dress that went all the way to her ankles that had thin straps, underneath that was a loose white turtleneck. His mother also wore a pair white flats with a easter green bow on it. She didn't look like she was getting ready for a press conference, unlike the rest of them who were wearing business attire. In fact, Loki looked like she was going back to a normal neighborhood house. For better terms, his mother looked like an old fashion mother. The one who stayed home, took care of the kids, be extremely gentle, and had that scent of baked goods. The one who you remember best in the kitchen, coddling you when you cried, kissing the pain away, and holding you when you asked. Everything Maria had never done.

"You like this form Anthony?" She asked gently before giggling. "You appear to be shaping into your child state..."

"I am?" Tony asked before recognizing how high pitch his voice gotten. "Oops."

"We're here," Pepper said and opened the door.

One by one they filed out, photographers were already taking pictures especially of the mysterious woman. Tony chuckled as he entered the building. Many of them were no doubt thinking 'Tony's new girlfriend?' or 'Tony has a mistress?'. Something relatively normal to assume when it came to him. As the avengers and Pepper got to their places, Loki placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I do not think that any of these people are from SHIELD, however, I would advise for you to be on your guard my son."

"Of course mother," Tony whispered back. "Besides...even if they were hiding amongst them Natasha would subdue them in no time. Clint's also gone nesting with his bow and arrow. We're fine. If not, you could turn them into popsicles!"

Loki rolled her eyes and sat down besides Pepper. Taking long strides towards the podium, Tony tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. The crowd started to ask question after question about where he was, what had happened, and who is that mysterious woman. He merely raised a hand and all them shushed. Glancing over at Loki briefly, Tony stared seriously at the crowd...as serious as he could get at least.

"Well you're all curious to where the hell I have been for the past few months," He said. "I've actually been in Asgard with my mother."

"Your mother is a live?" A reporter asked. "But she was stated dead!"

"That actually wasn't...my real mother. I had found out that I have nothing from her. No DNA strand, no nothing, she is like a stepmother I guess. Give me two evil step sisters and I'm a very manly Cinderella." The crowd laughs a bit. "After that, I got a little angry and...well...somehow I...broke a table with my fist. So Thor went and got my mother to lock away the abilities I got from him. Instead however, mother dearest kidnaps me, takes me back to Asgard, and...well..."

Within seconds Tony transformed into his child state, and was, amusingly, unable to look over the podium anymore. Everyone started to panic when they didn't see him so he had to poke his head out. Silence swept the room as he stood there in his Asgard wears, grinning like a mischievous ten year old who just did something naughty. More questions popped out but Tony answered none of them, at least, not until they got quiet again.

"I can reach the mike anymore," He said. "So you won't hear a single thing that I say! Yes! Technically I'm still a kid in Asgard, most of you are still children compared to them." Tony glanced over at Loki who stood up. "Now you all get to meet my mother...for a second time. Many of you remember the attack well over a year ago right? Well...you're going to love this."

"Hello Midgardians," Loki said slowly turning back into his true form. "It's a pleasure to meet you again in much more favorable conditions." He knelt down to Tony's height. "You all know of my son..."

The reaction was pretty much what Tony had expected. Mass paranoia. Everyone started giving questions here and there, half of them were furious at the revelation while others were utterly fascinated. Anything to put on the TV. Feeling arms wrap around him, Tony looked up to see Loki glaring at the numerous hands that shot up and the harsh words they were saying. Putting a hand on his mother's, he shook his head.

"How are we suppose to be sure you're not going to kill innocent lives like your mother has?" A familiar blond woman asked...what was her name? Tony absolutely forgot about her.

"Oh I know you," Tony said grinning. "You're that wonderful lady with the nice breasts. Can't remember you name at all."

"It's Christine Everhart Mr. Stark."

"Well I'm sorry to say that one family business is enough thank you. Besides, Loki has been here for quite some time. Have you heard any news that people have been dying because of some mystical man? Nope! Besides even if he did, the avengers and I would still kick his rear all the way back to Asgard. I love my mother but destroying and taking over the world is QUITE embarrassing." He somehow got people to laugh at that. Even he was shocked. "He's had numerous times to sneak here to Earth during my stay here, but he hasn't even ONCE."

"He's killed numerous people! Are we suppose to overlook that Mr. Stark?"

"Then tell me right now. If you could, would you kill him right now?"

No one spoke. Loki held onto him tighter.

"If you could kill me you would have to do it while I hold my child," Loki stated. "You would have to have my blood shed on him...for I will not leave my son again. You know the pain of losing a love one, of losing a child, of losing someone because of I. Yet the pain of killing your own son...could you imagine that? Not knowing that the person you dropped...was actually your own blood. That they will die hating you. Or worse, they'll somehow live...and go on life despising you while you know the truth." Tony felt tears land on him. "I...had not known that Anthony was my son until my brother told me. None of you could imagine how I felt. The thought of my son wanting me dead, the thought that I almost killed him, the thought...that my own child would hate me to the core...You all want me dead, for what I have done, but would you willingly kill me...when I have only recently had my son back?"

The press was in awe as Loki cried hugging Tony. Quickly he latched onto his mother and remained silent as the reporters took their photos. Lights flashed around them but neither cared. When they slowly pulled apart, Tony looked back at the reporters.

All of them were in tears.

()()()

"You live up to the name Silver Tongue," Natasha said.

"Why thank you," Loki said as he sat there in the car. "Though the words are quite true, so Anthony stop pouting."

"I feel TRICKED!" He exclaimed.

Loki smiled at his son who had stayed in his child form after the conference. Anthony looked honestly surprised when the crying instantly stopped after everyone had gone. Actually, all of them were. He had found it most amusing when they stared dumbstruck at how it was all just an act. Yes, Loki felt horrible for all of the things he's done, but since Anthony had willingly forgiven him, the sadness had long since been forgotten. Noticing his son yawn, Loki put an arm around the child who laid against him without a problem. No doubt everyone was watching the news of how Anthony was his son and numerous people would have mix feelings about this. However Anthony had power at his hands, not just from his side, but as well as his father's. He had Howard's company and status, all in which could be use to gain the public's approval. Nothing could go wrong for now.

"Brother...look at your son," Thor said quietly.

"Guess the conference made him tired," Natasha whispered.

Loki looked down to see his son had no taken refuge on his lap. He had fallen asleep and was smiling slightly. Anthony looked so peaceful. Gently rubbing the boy's head, Loki closed his eyes as well. Nothing could go wrong now. Nothing at all.

()()()

Fury nursed a broken arm as everyone in SHIELD scurried to help the agents who were harmed from Tony's wrath. He glared at the monitor before him that showed live footage of a press conference held none other than Tony Stark and his mother Loki. The people from the conference seemed sentimental towards them, some were even crying after the murderer's speech! With his free hand he smashed the screen in, furious at what they had done. Those bastards were going to ruin everything.

Quickly Fury went down the hallways, his jacket billowing behind him. He entered the meeting room where he was faced with four other faces. Glaring at them, Fury practically hissed to them that they had gotten away. All of them disapproved of that, before switching to the next plan. Clenching his fist, Fury stood his ground as he glared up at them.

"Plan A is a shitty plan," Fury snarled. "To use Stark as a secret weapon, to use him against Loki, those were okay plans. However it's gone to hell and if we go any further we'll have an intergalactic war on our hands."

"We must continue on," One of them said. "We cannot allow what he had done to SHIELD go without punishment."

"He will take action for what he has done, but the avengers are against the plan as well as Loki and who knows maybe even all of Asgard! The plan has become a mess, it would be best if we ABORTED it right now. It's more dangerous to proceed through with it then it being helpful."

"With Stark's genius, technology, strength, and abilities he would be useful to us for years to come."

"We can't use him in secret anymore, the world knows that Tony Stark is Loki's son now. If he were to go missing or if we were to hide him away everyone would go into hysteria."

"We shall go through with plan B Fury."

"And if you do hell will break loose. My sector and I will no longer be apart of this."

He turned them off. Fury glared furiously at the ground. Dammit things would going to fall apart and if they were going to follow through...a war would be imminent. Loki had almost killed him because of nearly killing Stark, if plan B commences, then the world is screwed. Stark was the damn peace treaty with Loki now! He took a deep breath in. No, a war will not break out. Fury marched out of the room informing Hill to follow him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To practically beg Stark not have the world destroyed by his protective mother," Fury said grinding his teeth. "And maybe drop by Howard's grave and ask why the hell couldn't he have fucked a person from EARTH!"

**When you think no more crap could happen...**

**MORE CRAP HAPPENS 8D**

**So now Fury is against Team 'weapon Tony'...sort of...really he's now on Team "I don't want to the world to be destroyed because Loki is a crazy bastard who would honestly destroy the states just because someone looked at Tony funny'. **

**Well Love you lots BYE**

**~Trickster**


	14. Chapter 13

_Everyone was surrounding his tower. They were banging at the doors screaming and yelling at him. His friends were standing in front of him as he cowered in Loki's warm embrace. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as one by one the Avengers went outside to calm the ever growing crowd. None of them returned. Each one gave him a hug before leaving, promising him that they'd come right back if it got dangerous. Until...all that was left was Loki and Pepper. He was sobbing now as his mother carried him to his lab and told him to wait there. Pepper stood there besides him as Loki left. Tony held onto her hand before glancing at his iron suit. There was a loud bang follow by the sound of glass breaking. He returned to his adult self to quickly don on the suit. Another bang._

_ Turning around, Tony took a step back as he saw so many civilians standing there all angry and covered in blood. He held up his hands ready to blast them if they got too close, but felt himself hesitating. A body was soon tossed towards him and he trembled at the sight. There in front of him lay his mother, brutally massacred ruining his beautiful looks. Next was Bruce, then Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Thor. How could this have happen? There's no way mere people could kill them! Were they monsters? Tony glanced at Pepper who was crying herself now. She was all that he had left! He had to protect her! Behind the mask he glared at the people he had fought so hard to protect..._

_ And shot them._

_ His lasers got rid of first crowd, but more and more of these sick individuals came. Screaming curse words, yelling over and over that he was a traitor to Earth. Their words pierced his heart each time as he cried through it all. When his energy was all but depleted, he shed the armor by forcing the metal off. There he stood now, his jotun side coming out once again. They all fell at his hands. Blood soaking his clothes and body. No more came. _

_ Laughing now, Tony turned to face Pepper and walked towards her. She whimpered backing up slightly but her back soon met the wall. He brought her into a hug, happy that there was still someone left in his life. Her screams of pain though...stopped that feeling. Tony quickly looked at her, worried, terrified, and saw Pepper's arm slowly turn blue but not from becoming a jotun, no, frostbite. Her arms turned black, her screams quieted, and her eyes became hollow. She shattered in his arms into a small pile at his feet. _

_ "You see what you've done?" A dark voice asked._

_ He glanced back and saw Fury standing there with his hands in his pockets. The man stepped over the corpses without a care and stood there in front of the monster. Tony went back to his child state and clung onto the older gentleman. Everyone was gone, everyone, there was no one left for him. He was all alone in this world. _

_ "Do you see why you should be locked away?" Fury asked rubbing his head. "This is why you need to be locked up...why this needed to be a secret."_

_ Fury placed a collar around his neck and chuckled deeply. Tony just quietly pawed at it before pathetically reaching up to the director of SHIELD. He was easily lifted up and carried out while Fury continued to laugh. _

_ "We finally got our monster...you're much better broken," Fury said._

_ Tony leaned back placing his hands on Fury's face. A smile broke out as his skin flashed blue, within seconds Fury suffered the same fate as Pepper. Landing on his feet, the little boy ripped the collar off and walked towards the windows. How high up was he exactly? High enough so when he reached the bottom he'll be flat as a pancake. Perfect. Smashing the glass, Tony glanced back at the horrible scene and went back. Lifting up Loki's head just slightly, he smiled blankly before ripping off the head and headed back to the window. Hugging it tightly, Tony leaned over and fell. _

()()()

"Sir it would be wise to wake up."

SMASH! Tony sat up right away and looked to his side. One of his numerous gadgets laid there, shattered to pieces and some of said pieces were stuck in his hand.

"You appear to have had a nightmare," Jarvis said.

"...Jarvis you scared the shit out of me," Tony said removing the pieces. "You were so damn quiet yesterday I almost forgot about you!"

"I'm sorry sir, but are you quite alright? You look as if you witnessed something terrible."

"It's...nothing Jarvis I'm fine."

"Shall I call for your mother?"

"No Jarvis."

He got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Glancing at the mirror, Tony twitched slightly. Red eyes stared back at him that went so very well with the blue skin. Relaxing to the point he returned to normal, the genius started up a shower and removed all his night clothes. The warm water would help right? Sighing, he took a step into the warm waters.

Steve had stayed behind as the others tried to calm the paparazzi that stalked the towers. Loki was currently with Bruce in the scientist's lab and had asked (read threatened) him to watch Tony if he was planning to stay at the tower. Heading towards Tony's room, Steve opened the door and looked in. The boy wasn't there but he did hear the sound of a shower running. Smiling, he knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Nothing.

"Hey Tony it's Steve," Steve said and looked around. "The others are gone and Lo..your mother asked me to watch over you. How about we go doing something fun? We could go to the park or maybe...we could go get ice cream? How's that? It be more fun then just staying inside all day!"

The water stopped and he heard foot steps get closer. Facing the door, Steve turned a deep shade of red as he saw Tony standing there wearing nothing but a towel...and 100% adult.

"You are too use to me as a kid," Tony said snickering.

"Okay so I'll be out of your way then," Steve gulped and started to head off.

"Aw so we're not going to the park or get ice cream? I'm hurt. Come on Cap, if it bothers you that much just give me a few seconds and I'll be a kid again."

The door shut again and Steve took a seat on the bed.

"Jarvis is something wrong with Tony?" Steve asked looking at the ceiling.

"I am not allowed to tell you Mr. Rodgers unless Mr. Stark gives me permission to," Jarvis replied.

Tony came out of the room in his child body wearing his normal attire. His normal, Asgardian attire. Steve started to laugh slightly which got a glare in return. The boy murmured something about liking it best before tugging on Steve's arm. Yep, something was defiantly wrong with Tony if he was actually WILLING and DEMANDING to spend time with him. Tony had this look on his face, the face that he normally had on. The proud and strong look that masked whatever he didn't want people to know. Forcing him to stop once they got outside, Steve lifted up the boy and placed him on his shoulders. Tony struggled a bit before holding onto the patriot's head and laughed. Feeling the boy's hand he frowned. They were trembling.

()()()

_Insane, sane, monster, human, psychotic adult, innocent child. _Tony heard the two voices argue again. Steve had came at the right time, if he hadn't, jeez he would've been standing there staring blankly at the tiled floor. Last nights dream still lingered in his head and dammit he was worried. Shouldn't he be happy now? SHIELD can use him as a secret weapon, everyone knew by now, and sure there might be some people who were upset but no one could kill the Avengers or Loki! They were just too strong! There was nothing to be afraid of!

Staring at the ground, Tony kicked his feet a bit to get the swing to move a bit. His head hurt, why couldn't the voices be quiet? Did they have nothing better to do than just yell words at one another? Just to contradict? Tony sighed and glanced around the park that he and Steve went to. It was crowded with people barely anyone noticed them because they were either on the phone or busy with their own children. No doubt to them he was just another brat. Or...maybe they did know and were staying their distance? That would make sense...the son of Loki is in the park stay away from him kids! That sounded like it could work. What if that was actually it? His heart started to race. Yeah that makes sense actually. They're all actually staring at him right now, whispering to each other, saying that Tony was a bad child, that he was a murderer, that he could turn on them on any minute, that they should kill him right then and there just in case! He bit his lip as he stared at a small group of kids holding hands and going around in a circle. Their loud voices carried and he was able to hear them sing a familiar little song.

"Ring around the rosey a pocket full of posey ashes ashes we all fall down!" They sang falling over and stood up once more. "Ring around Tony's neck," His heart started to race. "Make it tight and double check." His fingers started to shake. "Drugs drugs chain the beast!"

The children fell over again and Tony watched in horror. Everyone's eyes seemed to be staring right at him, all of them glaring fiercely and singing that song repeatedly. His breathing became erratic and their voices became more demonic. All of them wanted him dead. All of them! They were...s_creaming curse words, yelling over and over that he was a traitor to Earth._ He felt detached from the world and slowly being brought back into that horrible nightmare. Clenching onto the chains, Tony shut his eyes tightly whimpering to himself.

"Tony?"

He opened his eyes again, but just barely, he saw a concerned Steve staring back at him with a cone of ice cream in each hand. Glancing around fast, Tony let out a sigh of relief before taking the mint chocolate cone. The kids were now singing their happy song again, and everyone else was doing their business again. No one was looking at him, no one wanted him chained, no one was going to kill the Avengers and his mother.

"There is something wrong," Steve said and took the swing next to him. "What's wrong Tony?"

"...It's," He was about to say.

"It's not nothing, it's not 'no big deal', and it's certainly 'not a problem'. Tony you looked terrified that's not nothing! Come on tell me what's wrong."

How does one say 'I'm slowly going insane?' cause the genius was having problems with that. Licking his ice cream, Tony let out a sigh and looked up to Steve.

"I had another nightmare," He said quietly.

"Tony...," Steve whispered.

"I should be find though right? I shouldn't be scared of mother betraying me...of SHIELD trying to use me...but now...in the dream the civilians killed you all and left me alone with Pepper. I killed them, and went to reassure Pepper but...I accidentally killed her too. Fury came to get me and I killed him just like Pepper. A frozen death. They shattered in my arms Steve. Then I...I looked at the window then back at mother. I took off his lifeless head and jumped out hugging it tightly."

"That's terrible!"

"I'm a sick puppy what else can I say? Wow this ice cream is delicious."

Shaking violently, Tony cringed feeling Steve's hand on his shoulder. There was silence before he looked back up at him. Tears were threatening to fall and he wondered how pathetic he must look right now. He notice Steve's hand sneak up on him to wipe away the tears that were beginning to drip.

"Steve...," Tony whimpered.

"MR. STARK CAN YOU GIVE US A REPORT?!" Someone shout.

Steve and Tony quickly looked over to see a small group of reporters standing there. Tony noticed they were taking a lot of pictures with a look of shock and disgust. For a second, his fear from earlier started to creep back up...until he thought like a reporter. Here was Tony Stark, CRYING on a swing set, Steve Rodgers AKA Captain America was touching his face while he was crying, which means in reporter language 'Front Cover'.

()()()

"Hey think of it this way they'll either think of you as a pedophile or an abuser take your pick," Tony said with a grin.

"NEITHER ARE GOOD!" Steve shouted panicked. "I couldn't harm a child! Even if it is you!"

"...Wait so if I was an adult?"

"Beat you with an inch of your life but you're a cute kid."

"You know what I'm offended, I hope they label you as a pedo."

He started to giggle as Steve scowled at him. Heading into the tower, Tony found himself being lifted up into a hug. Looking, the boy quickly returned the hug seeing Loki smiling at him. His mother gave him numerous kisses on his face before glaring at Steve. The captain raised his hands up in defeat then left murmuring something about 'not being a child molester or abuser'. Tony laughed and was soon set onto the ground.

"How was your day?" Loki asked.

"Good mother," Tony said smiling. "Steve and I went to the park and got ice cream."

"That's wonderful, how about tomorrow we spend some time together? Anything you wish to do we'll do it. Just you and me."

"Can Bruce come too?"

"If that is what you want I don't see why not."

"Awesome!"

Loki ruffled his hair and lead him to the elevator saying that the other Avengers came back with some schwarma. Excited, he rushed into the elevator telling his mother to hurry up. Glancing to the side for a quick second, Tony froze seeing his reflection. Loki entered in finally and pressed a button before giving his son another surprise hug. Tony squealed and laughed at the surprise as his mother started to 'eat him up'. Looking at his reflexion once more, Tony sighed in relief and went back to his fits of laughter. He saw himself in the mirror, and not a damn monster.

And he liked it that way.

**I could apologize for not updating...but you know what...NAAAH.**

**So out of curiosity if I made a "AskTonyLokison" tumblr would any of you ask questions on it? If I do keep checking my bio for updates on the matter.**


	15. Chapter 14

"No Tony I can't go with you," Pepper laughed. "Besides aren't you still in the 'girls have cooties' stage in Asgard?"

"For the first couple years I'll pull your hair and push you then when I hit puberty I'll hit on you constantly!" Tony said smiling. "Doesn't that sound great?"

"Oh just wonderful. Come here you."

Tony grinned as he climbed on top of Pepper, enjoying the sight before him. Finally...he can have one night where he can enjoy being an adult. Stroking her face, Tony kissed her briefly on the lips. She brought him closer wanting more and he was more than ready to comply. Running a hand down her side, he pulled away _and noticed right away that she was already long since dead. _

()()

Loki jolted up hearing his son's screams of terror. He ran out of Bruce's room to Anthony's only to see him curled up in the corner rocking back and forth. His son's skin was blue again and his terrified eyes were blood red. Rushing to his son's aid, Loki held him tightly and hummed gently in attempts to calm him down. Three weeks past since they had that 'press conference', he was certain that his son would be safe and that nothing could go wrong. But the nightmares started to come frequently, each one causes him to awaken in fear and he would unconsciously switch into his jotun form. Something he despises on a daily basis. Hushing his son, Loki kisses the side of his head before leading him back to bed. Anthony trembled violently murmuring over and over about death as well as pleas for help. Helping him into bed, he tucked Anthony in and brushed his hair aside. These nightmares were getting out of hand! Yet what could he do though? Many have succumb to magic's twisting qualities and some have died due to the stress on the body. Unless someone has a strong mind, and he swore that Anthony did, can they overcome this. But the stress, everything that had happened, as well as his son's paranoia...he was living through it all but it was breaking him from the inside.

"Mr. Stark," Jarvis said.

"He is asleep," Loki whispered.

"I was actually referring to you, he does call you mother after all."

He smiled slightly.

"What is it Jarvis?" He asked exiting the room.

"Fury and a Ms. Hills is waiting in the living room," Jarvis replied.

"...What?! How did he get in? Is there any SHIELD agents in the area? If so I shall slay them all!"

"There is none, only he's here along with the woman. It appears that he wishes to speak with your son. Shall I tell him that he is busy and you're willing to speak to him?'

"Yes I shall be there in a moments time."

Casting a spell over Anthony's door, Loki hurried down the hallway towards the elevators. His blood was practically boiling as he waited for the elevator to reach the designated floor. If Fury was here, that meant something terrible was about to happen. Or perhaps he wanted his other arm broken as well. Oh how he hoped that he wanted his other arm broken.

The ding of the elevator awoken him from his thoughts of harming the man and he rushed right out. Fury was sitting there waiting, his arm in a cast and holding a flat electronic that contained numerous pictures on the screen. A young woman sat besides him holding onto a gun tightly in her hand, no doubt ready to take his son by force. Scowling, he ran over to him grabbing hold on Fury's neck lifting him up. The man barely flinched but it was easy to tell that he was having trouble breathing. Loki did not even think for a second of letting go and started to grind his teeth.

"You have exactly ten seconds to tell me why you are here before I kill you!" Loki snarled.

"Your son is in danger from the rest of SHIELD," Fury coughed. "And I have the information right here."

He let go of Fury. Taking the device, Loki stared at it confused before flipping through the images that appeared. A sinking feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach as he read each line.

"We would've come sooner but your son had caused numerous damage," The woman, Hills, said. "As well as you destroying everything we had that'll get us off of the ship."

"I do not care about that!" Loki snapped. "Why do you mere mortals still attempt to take my son?! You should learn your place by now! Attempt again and I swear to you, warriors from Asgard will come and slaughter your pathetic SHIELD agency!"

"I don't want an intergalactic war Loki," Fury said clearing his throat. "That's why I'm here, to prevent that. Your son is basically a peace treaty between here and Asgard now I can't harm him...sadly. Also after your stunt we can't hide him as easily as we could before! Tony being our weapon is scrapped in my sector. Especially since it was simple to remove his arc reactor." Loki glared at him. "However the superiors think it's still a good idea to use him. They'll start to come for him and they will try to contain him like we've tried. You can try to kill them, but also risk people thinking you're a monster and that your son is as well."

He glared at them before staring at the information in front of him.

"They will use not only Tony's arc reactor but use him as a way to make more soldiers," The man continued. "They've always wanted more perfect soldiers ever since Captain America's creation. With Tony, they can use his DNA to make a super soldier serum of sorts."

"And when he's done they'll throw him away," Hills said. "We're assuming after what is done to him...he'll barely be alive to do anything anymore. They'll get rid of his body once and for all."

"...You owe my son numerous things FURY," Loki said and set down the electronic. "For hurting him emotionally and physically, for trying to use him as a weapon! You owe him safety!" He grabbed hold onto his clothes. "I demand that you fix this mess! Anthony shall not become their pet for them to use! He will return to Asgard one day but not out of fear of SHIELD but because it's his home and he misses it! YOU WILL GET THEM TO CALL OFF THIS PLAN!"

"We need your cooperation with this then Loki. For the time being will you be apart of the Avengers Initiative?"

There was no hesitation. Loki agreed to it even if the thought of being a part of some sort of 'team' with his brother made him ill.

"Right now we will have SHIELD agents secretly following all of Tony's moves," Fury said. "If anything seems suspicious you will be informed right away. Now that we have you on our side this can possibly go a little easier."

"You still think Anthony would be a perfect weapon," Loki murmured.

"I do but I'm more concerned about the Earth than getting him as a weapon and using him would only cause more trouble than it's worth."

"...Thank you. Now...I ask a favor of you."

"What do you need?"

"My son is growing ill mentally and I fear that if it is not fixed in time...the worry of him being used as a tool will not be our concerned...for he will be dead by then."

"...I think I know what he needs. We have a psychologist on board SHIELD, for the most part he's just there to make sure that our soldiers have not faltered but he can help Tony. We'll get him to come over tomorrow afternoon."

"Fix your mess Fury and I shall be content."

With that, the two SHIELD agents left the room. Loki relaxed onto the couch. Great, an alliance with Fury how lovely. Tomorrow was going to be very amusing.

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asked.

"No I'm good Jarvis," Loki said and rubbed his temples. "Thank you though...Is Anthony awake?"

"He is still sleeping."

"Good...that's...good."

"Perhaps you should rest as well Mr. Stark."

Rubbing his eyes, Loki laid across the couch and yawned in agreement. Tomorrow he would ask what exactly a psychologist is, right now, he has some sort of comfort.

()()

Tony frowned at the man who stood before him. He was his height, maybe slightly taller but otherwise still within eye level. His hair was black and his eyes were a dull brown. The guy really didn't fit his image of a therapist as he wore thick rim glasses, a weird messenger bag, a green t-shirt with intricate designs on it, and a pair of plaid shorts. Anytime Tony thought of a therapist the image of a old man in a suit came to mind. The kind that keeps asking 'mmhmm and how does that make you feel?'. No, this guy looks like he was ready to relax all day. Glancing back at the others, he sighed seeing them urge him to follow this strange man to a spare room to start the session. Why did he have to go through with this? Dammit the thing would go away on its own!

"Come on Tony," The Therapist said walking away. "Lets get going. My name is Seth it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Seth?" He asked following him. "You sure your name isn't Phil?"

"Sorry but no. Now step right in and we'll get right to it."

They entered the room together, taking a seat opposite of one another in the chairs already in there. Seth calmly read through papers he had brought with him before taking out a notepad and a skeleton pen. There was an annoying silence as the therapist scribbled into the paper while not even uttering a single word to him. Now this was his first therapy session but aren't these people suppose to talk to him? Figure out what the hell is wrong with him and give him medication to fix it. Clearly, Seth had to be new because he was doing everything wrong.

"So am I going to talk or are you just going to scribble?" Tony asked.

"Just writing some things down," Seth said still writing. "You know I saw your conference on TV, your mother looked beautiful as a woman and pretty hot as a guy."

"He's screwing with the Hulk forget about it."

"Engaged and straight Tony don't worry about it. My fiancé agrees too, we both say ten out of ten on the good looks. What he said out there too was amazing...I think I was crying by the end of it...I never felt such motherly love emit from a person before. Who would've thought I would've felt that from Loki of all people."

"Yeah...he's pretty awesome."

More scribbling. Tony really wanted to take a peak at it but Seth had kept it well hidden.

"From your mother you have magical abilities right?" Seth asked. "You can change how you look."

"Yup this one my kid form and...," Tony said but paused. "...the uh...evil form."

"Evil form? Oh you mean the time you went on a rampage through SHIELD? You cause a lot of scientists traumas and I had to talk to almost all of the staff."

"...sorry about that."

"No thanks for that, I get a raise for what had happened besides, the assholes deserved it."

"You know what keep talking like this and I think I'll give you a pretty damn good tip."

"What they did to you was terrible Tony, and what you did to them was horrible but at the same time it was to protect yourself from being used. You may regret it but in all honesty that form you took, was it really evil?"

"Of course it was! I hurt so many people and I thought about taking over the world for crying out loud!"

"Why did you though?"

"Because it would make my mother-!"

"Happy?"

Silence. Seth put down the pen and notepad, leaning in with morbid curiosity.

"Yeah that did come across my mind," He whispered.

"Do you really think that's something evil?" The therapist asked. "You wanted to make your mother happy. That's not evil, that's a child who wants his mother's love and doesn't want it to disappear. So, you'd do it for him even if it would against your morals. That form also protected you from those scientists, and this form came from him did it not? Isn't he a...'jotun' I believe? Isn't that what they look like? In a way, your mother was there with you, protecting you from being harmed."

"You're justifying what I did? I was insane! Anytime I'm that form I'm a monster!"

"You've been in that form numerous times then?"

"Anytime I have...nightmares I wake up as it."

"Again proving my point, this form is basically your way of protecting yourself. You fear the nightmares and when you wake up, you're a 'jotun'. Is it not because you're becoming a thing of mass destruction, you're becoming something that can save yourself from those who can harm you. I know it might sound like utter bullshit...but that one time you had let loose was for protection."

"The nightmares though don't make it seem like that"

Seth pulled out a folder from his bag along with a bunch of crayons. The man colored a picture on the paper and showed it to him right away. On it was a picture of a sad boy holding onto a blanket crying. Before Tony could ask though, Seth folded the paper up into a paper airplane and walked towards the window. He opened it up, and threw the thing right out.

"Anything I got stressed out from anything I would draw the picture of it and fold it up into a paper airplane," Seth said watching the airplane fly. "Sometimes I would make jokes that if it got ran over a car that it would destroy the stress along with it. Now for this session I won't ask too much about your dreams, rather, if you have more I want you to write it down and tell me about it the next time we meet. Then, after you write them down you can do this. I'm not sure if you want to though, but who knows it might help you too..."

"Weirdest therapist ever," Tony said.

"...You can also transform into your jotun side and destroy the papers. Throw the airplanes out the window, then destroy it with a single shot. It'll be like a game, a game of destroying your nightmares! One by one they'll fall and even if it doesn't fix it, it'll sure as hell feel good! If not, I'm sure Hawkeye won't mind you borrowing his arrows for some practice."

For the rest of the session, they talked about whatever came to Tony's mind. What Asgard was like, how much he enjoyed being a child, inventions, Pepper, anything that would pop up he'd say it. They tossed out paper airplanes and watched them sail through the sky before either hitting someone on the back of the head or getting crushed beneath a car. Tony also showed him some magic, simple ones that Loki had showed him such as the shadow puppets or making a snow flake appear. Seth would simply listen, laugh, and be amazed by whatever happened. Was he really talking to a therapist? It seemed like he was actually enjoying himself!

"And that would be the end of today's session," Seth said smiling.

"What already?" Tony asked.

"I still have to tell the scientists that the ice machine isn't going to kill them. I'll return within a week Tony and if that's still too far away you can call me anytime. If a nightmare upsets you too much just give me a ring and I'll be over here faster you can say 'mach twelve'!"

"Do you act like this for all of your patients or just me? Because I don't think Fury would've hired you if you acted like this all the time."

"Depends on the patient. Sometimes I'm like this and DAMN I love it when I'm like this...other times I'm serious and I have to be calm. You however don't do calm."

"I'm making sure you're getting triple paid."

"Aaaand you are one of my favorite patients already. Laters."

With that, Seth walked off and Tony went back to the others. They crowded him right away asking questions about what had happened during the conversation. Loki had this worried look on his face which made whatever sarcastic comment he was about to say vanished. Giving his mother a hug, he smiled at him reassuring him that he'll be fine.

"Just have to have some more sessions and I'll be fine I promise," Tony said.

"Seth is one of the best therapists in SHIELD," Natasha said looking at Loki. "Tony will be fine in no time."

()()()

"SHIT!" Tony screamed.

He started trembling before reaching for his tablet and began typing down the nightmare. Still shaky, Tony tossed the thing to the edge of his bed before eying the pieces of papers he had brought just in case. Would it really work? Grabbing one of the numerous papers, he started sketching his nightmare before folding it up. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the windows and opened it up before tossing it out. The paper flew around slightly and started to head towards the ground. Holding out his hand, Tony whispered a spell and watched as it froze before shattering into tiny pieces. A smile broke out as he stared at where the airplane had once been.

"...Hmph...sure as hell feels better already..."

**Okay some niceness to Tony, his insanity won't go away just like that though of course. He'll still be crazy and have nightmares for quite some time but now he CAN have some peaceful sleep after the nightmares. YAY. **

**Anyway reviews are beautiful gifts from Odin yada yada yada vote poll yada yada **

**~Trickster**


	16. Chapter 15

_He stared up at the night sky frowning. Tony couldn't help but wonder how his grandparents were doing back in Asgard. It's been well over a few months since he left and dammit he wanted to go back. He wanted to tell them what had happened that happened as of late. Though, his grandmother no doubt wanted to know if he continued his studies while he was on Midgard. Chuckling at the thought, Tony reached up towards the stars and stared at his hand. Asgard was just so far away from him right now. Yes, he loved Earth but at the same time all he truly had here was Pepper. That was the only 'family' Tony had here. Yet on Asgard, he has his grandparents, his uncle, and of course his loving mother. Pretending to grab a handful of stars, Tony was surprised when he actually felt something in his hands. Letting go, he watched as a single firefly flew out and flashed it's light at him. Soon more of them started to come within a matter of minutes Tony was sitting beneath the flickering glow of thousands of fireflies._

_ Standing up, the man grinned as they flew around him as if they were performing a dance just for him. Slowly he allowed himself to transform back into a child and chased the bugs around the area. They all fled but not too far that their glow would disappear into the night, they stayed near him so he could enjoy the warm light. Spinning around to view all of the bugs, Tony toppled over and giggled as the bugs swarmed him as he fell. Curling up, he smiled happily as the glow acted much like a nightlight and started to dim just slightly. _

_ "Having a good dream?" A voice asked. _

()()

Opening his eyes, Tony let out a loud yawn and sat up. Where was he? Wasn't he suppose to be in his lap working on his suit? Rubbing his tired eyes, he glanced at the clock only to realize what time it was. Dammit he was late for his therapy session! Just as he was about to run out it finally dawned on him he was already in the room. How did he get in there though was the question. A laugh grabbed his attention and he looked over to see Seth sitting at his seat fiddling with a laptop. Emitting from the speakers was a joyful tune that was quickly turned off as he got closer.

"This is my first time seeing you as a kid," Seth said shutting down the computer.

"Kid..?" Tony asked before realizing how high his voice was.

"And I'm proving my theory one step at a time! Who's the best therapist in the world? I am! Come on take a seat."

Mildly disoriented, the child walked over back to his chair and sat down.

"When I came you had fallen asleep in your lab," The therapist explained. "I had Clint take you in here and while you slept I played a happy song to see if you would get better dreams. Also, I wanted to see if what you dream effected how you wake up. With just one test, I say you wake up as a jotun when you have nightmares and maybe a child if you have good dreams."

"Is that a T-rex?" Tony asked pointing at a stuff toy that sat besides Seth.

"...Yeah forget what I said it's boring as hell." He took the toy and toss it over. "Picked it up on my way here. I am VERY disappointed in your mother that there is a significant lack of toys littering the floors."

Catching the toy, Tony gave it squeeze and got a loud roar in response. Giggles escaped him as he hugged the T-Rex tightly in his arms and looked up at Seth. The therapist smiled a fond smile before taking out his notebook as well as a pencil.

"So today I was hoping we could talk about your nightmares," He said. "Still having them no doubt, but are they nearly as terrible as they were before?"

"Still BAD but I can deal with them," Tony said rubbing the T-Rex's head. "Maybe you're right though...the jotun side comes out when I have nightmares...back in Asgard that didn't happen I stayed the same."

"But in Asgard you weren't near SHIELD and you were surrounded twenty four seven by people who saw you as a little prince right? In Asgard you had nothing to fear, SHIELD can try as hard as they want to attempt intergalactic travel but they won't get far as of yet and you know that. Therefore what is the point of going jotun? You're safe and you truly don't need that side there. However here, you're under stress from SHIELD and still face danger, it's almost as if you're expecting someone to be there when you wake up so you change before they can harm you."

"...Look can't you just give me some pills or something? Lets just get this whole thing over with. I don't want to wake up one morning all blue and ready to kill whoever touches me next."

"I don't believe in pill usage unless someone truly needs it. You do not need it Tony. Give me a reason and I'll give you a prescription right away that tells doctors you need to OD on some drug they wanna shove down your through."

A shiver went down Tony's spine. Seth was giving him a look that only a person who worked in SHIELD could have. It made him unsettled as he was still use to a happy go lucky Seth who made horrible jokes and made airplanes to destroy. This Seth looked like an agent about to be set out to a fight. He stared at the stuff dinosaur in his arms. The only thing that came to mind, was the incident.

"They come to life," Tony murmured clenching onto the stuff animal. "The...other mes. In my head back at SHIELD when they had me locked up. They would argue back and forth about what I should do. They were like my angel and devil or something, the kid would say not to hurt anyone while the adult jotun me would demand it. It made me snap back there because the jotun won the little tug of war between a kid. The entire time, the kid would still talk to me and I would hear him, I would think 'yes yes you're right' but the jotun me clouded my thoughts and said 'no he's wrong'. It was if I wasn't in control of my own body. I had different ideas but I was still me still in control, yet everything was...everything basically was me with a different installation. When I'm jotun I'm either scared or really angry. When I'm a kid I get more childish, more naive, and basically innocent to everything again. When I'm myself it's of course the same as always. I know the change, it's startling too that I can tell what I use to like as a kid doesn't always seem appealing as an adult and sometimes...that's why when I have my nightmares when I wake up as a jotun...it's kind of...scary."

"It's almost as if you have a multiple personality disorder," Seth said. "But you're still aware of what you do and say."

"That's why I want it stop. These nightmares I can deal with, I just can't deal with waking up a jotun. It's magic I get that I doubt there is some pill that will block that. However can't you give me something that'll stop the nightmares? That way I don't have to wake up as that."

"I'm not going to give you pills."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?"

Tony dropped the toy and stood there glaring at him. He ignored that fact that he was practically towering over Seth now in favor of trapping the therapist in his own seat.

"I DO NOT CARE IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE IN THE USAGE OF PILLS I WANT THIS TO STOP PERMANENTLY!" He shouted. "I WANT TO STOP BECOMING A JOTUN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"You're a popsicle right now Anthony," Seth said and started to shiver from the cold. "A-And I-I go-gotta say...i-if you don't calm d-d-d-down soon I-I'm going to su-su-suffer from hypo-th-thermia."

Instantly he backed off away from him and allowed the man to warm up. He trembled seeing him this way and started to walk all the way to a wall. Sliding down, Tony grabbed hold of his head and murmured an apology. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit,dammit,dammit,dammit,dammit,dammit! Ice cold tears were running down his face as he started to apologize again.

"You're scared Anthony," He said.

"I was about to murder you," Tony said not looking at him.

"No you weren't, threaten me yeah but you weren't going to kill me. Just like you hadn't killed those men back there. All of them are still alive because even though you say that the jotun is a monster, he isn't. He protects you he is you and even if you don't wish to see it, whenever you are in danger he will show up. The only problem is all he knows is fear and anger that's what happens when you're him. You're scared you're angry even...sad. Right now you had that little thought that maybe just maybe, I had some sort of pill in my back pocket that could stop the dreams and stop that 'monster'. I think your jotun self wanted that too. He wanted to stop the pain of anger, fear, and sadness."

"You're making as if-"

"It's a kid too? Technically you're a kid no matter what form you take. So is it a wrong idea to believe that 'jotun' is just a scared little boy who wants to know for sure...his mother does love him...that he is safe...and that no one will ever dare try to hurt him."

Tony shivered before feeling a blanket wrap around him. Seth knelt down and gave him a huge smile.

"You know see you like this makes me REALLY crave a blueberry ice cream," He said and paused for a thought. "With red sprinkles."

"Seth...," Tony chuckled.

"I'm serious! It sounds really good right about now! How about we tell the avengers that you need ice cream therapy right away and head right over to the nearest ice cream parlor? My treat!"

He only got a laugh in return.

()()SHIELD headquarters Therapist room six later()()

Seth rubbed his temples after dealing with another scientist who swore up and down that the ice machine was following him. Next time he was going to bring in Stark to one of these things, hopefully it would fix them realizing that little Tony wasn't a psycho or his presence would scare them. The latter was more likely but it would make him feel so much better to hear them screaming about something OTHER than evil ice machines. He was still considered a hero every time he got ice for his water.

Kicking the wall hard, Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Placing it into his mouth, the man looked over his files utterly annoyed that these SHIELD scientists were THIS pathetic. They had dealt with way worse shit before Stark and now they were shitting their pants whenever it got too cold in the labs. Removing the unlit cigarette, he pretended to puff out some smoke before going back to Stark's files. This kid, adult, giant ice cube, was a much more fun session. He rarely gets to be relax in a session he had to always be stuck up and stiff. With Tony he could just lean back and crack jokes and the man was good. His problems were serious (not a ridiculous phobia that was becoming utterly repetitive and silly) and were very concerning. He wouldn't outright say it to him but he would give Loki little notes. Tony was unstable, him switching between the three forms were starting to do a toll on him even if he didn't realize it. The kid self was safe, it would give him a chance to relax which he would insist upon longer time periods as a child. Yet switching between jotun and an adult wasn't exactly good.

Tossing away the cigarette, the therapist glanced out the window and stared at the clouds that surrounded the ship. He had schedule another appointment tomorrow seeing as how scared Tony was today so it was time to prepare for the next session with whatever spare time he had. Reaching over to grab the papers, Seth immediately stopped in his tracks. His hand wavered over the papers just slightly but he didn't pick them up. A smug grin appeared on his face as he started to laugh slightly to himself.

"You want to fuck with Tony's mind don't you?" He asked.

"It's good that you know," A voice whispered from behind.

"If I die they'll hide Tony."

"That's why you're not going to die Mr. Watson. You're simply going to go on vacation."

"Oh really? That's nice of you. I think Hawaii is nice this time of year." He grabbed a gun hidden amongst the papers. "Great for surfing."

He turned around ready to shoot but was already far too late. The man was wearing a gas mask and the room filled with some sort of toxin. Dropping the gun, Seth fell down and glared furiously at the man.

"Go straight to hell," He gasped.

"Meet you there," The man said.

()()Next Session()()

Loki smiled fondly as he saw Tony leaning against Bruce in his childish form. No one wanted to ruin the adorable moment so the rest of the Avengers along with Pepper remained a fair distance away from them. Pepper handed over a cup of tea to him which he gladly accepted before watching the two again. Bruce looked natural with Tony, if anyone were to ask no doubt they would assume he was his father.

"I'm stealing your Hulk," Loki declared before looking at Pepper. "You must come as well though I shan't give you an option."

"I have an industry to run," Pepper laughed. "Maybe during the weekends. Otherwise if I were to go completely then Happy would take over."

"...If I was still interested in taking over the world, I would've stand by my statement."

They all laughed a bit. Glancing at the clock, Loki raised an eyebrow. How odd, Seth should've been here by now he normally wasn't this late. Natasha must've notice that he was a bit edgy and gave him a slight nudge.

"Seth gets sidetrack sometimes," She said. "One of our best therapists yet the attention span of a dog. I swear I once saw him chase a squirrel before because he thought it was 'interesting'."

"I'm trusting him with my son...don't tell me these things," Loki said.

"I've had a session with him before don't worry about it," Clint laughed. "Guy's a bit cuckoo I gotta admit. When I talked to him I swore I was speaking to the devil himself. Right after I left he asked me if making a nest out of pillows was comfy or not."

"When I had a talk with him he kept switching languages and acted fairly different that how he acts around Tony."

"I'm trusting him with my son...don't tell me these things."

The group laughed again just in time to hear the ding of an elevator. Tony hopped off the couch and became an adult once more to greet his therapist at the door. However Seth never walked through that door. No, instead there was this scrawny little man who looked like he could break any second. Everyone stared at him until Natasha spoke up.

"That's another one of our therapists," She said. "Where's Seth?"

"O-Oh h-he went on va-vacation," The man said nervously. "He told me that I-I should take a look at while he's gone. He was really worried about him and would've come but they insisted on his vacation. After all, you two both know how Seth gets when he can't stand some of the SHIELD agents."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Loki whispered.

"Oh just he will get so pissed off that he will attempt to beat up his clients," Clint whispered back. "His vacations are forced."

"We trust him with Tony?!" Steve asked.

The scrawny man walked up to Tony with a huge smile on his face that made the other scowl.

"C-Come on Mr. Stark how about w-we go to the therapy room?" He said and started to walk. "Show me the way."

"...I'm freezing Seth for sticking me with him," Tony said to the others and showed the man to another room.

Loki took another sip of his tea slightly nervous now. For some reason...he wanted to kill this new therapist.

Tony seriously wanted to kill this new therapist. The guy was no only speaking to him as if he was a little boy, he was also trying to make his t-rex toy 'talk to him' and get him to 'unleash pent of sadness'. For starters, if his t-rex were to actually talk it would sound badass and be able to sing ACDC to near perfection. Next, if he wanted to be talked to as if he was a little kid he wouldn't have. Little him or not that shit was obnoxious.

"Yeah I have nightmares bad ones," Tony said scowling.

"Were you prescribed some pills for it yet?" The therapist asked.

"No Seth doesn't believe in them so he hasn't written me a prescription."

"Tst tst tst...that's where Seth and I clash. He says pills do nothing but cause addiction and lead to a horrible death. I on the other hand thing of it as...angels ready to heal your mind."

"Oh for the love of.."

"From he told me I have already got you some that you would need."

He watched as the therapist pulled out a small bottle. There was no label or anything, which was highly concerning, but at the same time he wonder about them. Could they stop the nightmares? Could they stop 'jotun' from coming out?

"Here you go," The therapist said handing it over. "It's a form of beta blockers."

"...I don't trust strange drugs specially if a guy I don't know calls them 'angels'," Tony said taking out a single pill. "Beta blockers huh...?"

"They'll take out the stress and it'll stop the dreams." Tony held the pill between two fingers. "Seth doesn't trust it, he swears up and down that this will become an addictive drug. He's silly, I've used this on numerous of my patients and none of them depend on it. They live healthy lives." He started to shake as he stared at the drug. "I have some water, it works better if you take it now. The only problem with it is the fact that it takes quite some time before it takes its affects."

_"Take it," The low voice whispered. "Take it now. Take it, take it, take it! It'll stop the pain!"_

_ "No please," The kid whined. "Please don't take it! Do you truly trust him? He's a stranger! You know? Stranger danger? You're a genius!"_

_ "The nightmares will stop kid. Do you want to face those nightmares still? Take the drug, it'll stop, everything painful will stop! You gotta admit kid, you wanted the pills just as much as I do."_

_ "...Pills are bad...no pills please...even if...even...Do you...think that it will stop it?"_

He bit his lip. His kid side was starting to falter. Holding the pill close to his mouth, Tony looked up at the therapist who was offering him some water. Just one pill...how bad could it be? Whether it work or not...just once wouldn't be too bad.

_"Take the pill," The low voice said again._

_ "...T-Take it...," The kid whimpered. "...No more nightmares..."_

_ "Take the pills."_

_ "Take the pills."_

_ "Take the pills."_

_ "Take the pills."_

"Are you going to take them Mr. Stark?"

Snatching the water bottle, he shut his eyes tight, pop the pill in, and washed it down with copious amounts of water. Coughing slightly as the drug went down, Tony shivered and shook as he felt slightly odd. The therapist grinned and made his way over to him.

"You will be an obedient little boy won't you Mr. Stark?" He whispered. "We merely had a conversation about your dreams and you didn't like me at all. However, after everyone goes to sleep tonight, I want you to get into your suit and fly to these coordinates." He wrote it down. "Don't tell anyone about this alright? You'll hide that note where you can't find it until you need it. Then you'll go there and allow the scientists to study you like a good boy okay? You're a good boy got it? Just be a good boy Mr. Stark...and everything will be fine."

What was he saying? Tony stared blankly at him before lying down on the couch. He needed to rest.

"I think I've got his cooperation sir," The therapist said into his collar. "He'll be there tonight."

()()

"Worse therapy session ever!" Tony shouted annoyed.

"Don't worry your therapist will come back soon," Bruce said and chuckled. "I think little Tony has a-"

"I am happily in love with Pepper don't even try."

Pepper leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Tony smiled at her before taking refuge at his lab. Everyone let him be all in favor to do their own things. Pepper with running Stark industries, Natasha and Clint training, Steve with drawing, and his mother and Bruce went on a date. A date that he had started after shoving a credit card into his friend's hand saying 'you better treat my mother to an awesome date or else you're a popsicle'. Bruce had gladly accepted it and somehow convinced Loki to leave his 'precious boy' for a few hours. The two deserved it, Loki hadn't stop fretting over him since the nightmares started he needed a break.

Tapping onto a holographic screen, the genius stopped in his place and scratched his head. Silence. Why did that feel odd?

"...Hey you two," Tony said. "Hey can you talk to me? I know normally you do it when I'm under stress and everything but I kind of want to hear me going insane."

No reply.

"Kid we can play with that T-Rex! Frostbite we can get ice cream!"

No reply.

"Does something feel wrong with you guys too or just me?"

_"We took the pills,"The two voices said._

"What pills?"

In the back of his head he swore he heard a child cry. That was depressing enough and he was wondering what was wrong with little him. It became utterly terrifying when he heard a low sobbing noise that no child could make. Jotun was crying...

What the hell had happen during that session?

**Hi there. Niceness comes to an end.**

**I made a 'Ask Tony-Lokison' tumblr, check it out ask questions. **

**Leave reviews**

**Blah blah blah**

**Also points to anyone who knows why Seth's last name is Watson.**

**~Trickster**


	17. Chapter 16

_He stared up at the night sky frowning. Tony couldn't help but wonder how his grandparents were doing back in Asgard. It's been well over a few months since he left and dammit he wanted to go back. He wanted to tell them what had happened that happened as of late. Though, his grandmother no doubt wanted to know if he continued his studies while he was on Midgard. Chuckling at the thought, Tony reached up towards the stars and stared at his hand. Asgard was just so far away from him right now. Yes, he loved Earth but at the same time all he truly had here was Pepper. That was the only 'family' Tony had here. Yet on Asgard, he has his grandparents, his uncle, and of course his loving mother. Pretending to grab a handful of stars, Tony was surprised when he actually felt something in his hands. Letting go, he watched as a single firefly flew out and flashed it's light at him. Soon more of them started to come within a matter of minutes Tony was sitting beneath the flickering glow of thousands of fireflies._

_ Standing up, the man grinned as they flew around him as if they were performing a dance just for him. Slowly he allowed himself to transform back into a child and chased the bugs around the area. They all fled but not too far that their glow would disappear into the night, they stayed near him so he could enjoy the warm light. Spinning around to view all of the bugs, Tony toppled over and giggled as the bugs swarmed him as he fell. Curling up, he smiled happily as the glow acted much like a nightlight and started to dim just slightly. _

_ "Having a good dream?" A voice asked. _

()()

Opening his eyes, Tony let out a loud yawn and sat up. Where was he? Wasn't he suppose to be in his lap working on his suit? Rubbing his tired eyes, he glanced at the clock only to realize what time it was. Dammit he was late for his therapy session! Just as he was about to run out it finally dawned on him he was already in the room. How did he get in there though was the question. A laugh grabbed his attention and he looked over to see Seth sitting at his seat fiddling with a laptop. Emitting from the speakers was a joyful tune that was quickly turned off as he got closer.

"This is my first time seeing you as a kid," Seth said shutting down the computer.

"Kid..?" Tony asked before realizing how high his voice was.

"And I'm proving my theory one step at a time! Who's the best therapist in the world? I am! Come on take a seat."

Mildly disoriented, the child walked over back to his chair and sat down.

"When I came you had fallen asleep in your lab," The therapist explained. "I had Clint take you in here and while you slept I played a happy song to see if you would get better dreams. Also, I wanted to see if what you dream effected how you wake up. With just one test, I say you wake up as a jotun when you have nightmares and maybe a child if you have good dreams."

"Is that a T-rex?" Tony asked pointing at a stuff toy that sat besides Seth.

"...Yeah forget what I said it's boring as hell." He took the toy and toss it over. "Picked it up on my way here. I am VERY disappointed in your mother that there is a significant lack of toys littering the floors."

Catching the toy, Tony gave it squeeze and got a loud roar in response. Giggles escaped him as he hugged the T-Rex tightly in his arms and looked up at Seth. The therapist smiled a fond smile before taking out his notebook as well as a pencil.

"So today I was hoping we could talk about your nightmares," He said. "Still having them no doubt, but are they nearly as terrible as they were before?"

"Still BAD but I can deal with them," Tony said rubbing the T-Rex's head. "Maybe you're right though...the jotun side comes out when I have nightmares...back in Asgard that didn't happen I stayed the same."

"But in Asgard you weren't near SHIELD and you were surrounded twenty four seven by people who saw you as a little prince right? In Asgard you had nothing to fear, SHIELD can try as hard as they want to attempt intergalactic travel but they won't get far as of yet and you know that. Therefore what is the point of going jotun? You're safe and you truly don't need that side there. However here, you're under stress from SHIELD and still face danger, it's almost as if you're expecting someone to be there when you wake up so you change before they can harm you."

"...Look can't you just give me some pills or something? Lets just get this whole thing over with. I don't want to wake up one morning all blue and ready to kill whoever touches me next."

"I don't believe in pill usage unless someone truly needs it. You do not need it Tony. Give me a reason and I'll give you a prescription right away that tells doctors you need to OD on some drug they wanna shove down your through."

A shiver went down Tony's spine. Seth was giving him a look that only a person who worked in SHIELD could have. It made him unsettled as he was still use to a happy go lucky Seth who made horrible jokes and made airplanes to destroy. This Seth looked like an agent about to be set out to a fight. He stared at the stuff dinosaur in his arms. The only thing that came to mind, was the incident.

"They come to life," Tony murmured clenching onto the stuff animal. "The...other mes. In my head back at SHIELD when they had me locked up. They would argue back and forth about what I should do. They were like my angel and devil or something, the kid would say not to hurt anyone while the adult jotun me would demand it. It made me snap back there because the jotun won the little tug of war between a kid. The entire time, the kid would still talk to me and I would hear him, I would think 'yes yes you're right' but the jotun me clouded my thoughts and said 'no he's wrong'. It was if I wasn't in control of my own body. I had different ideas but I was still me still in control, yet everything was...everything basically was me with a different installation. When I'm jotun I'm either scared or really angry. When I'm a kid I get more childish, more naive, and basically innocent to everything again. When I'm myself it's of course the same as always. I know the change, it's startling too that I can tell what I use to like as a kid doesn't always seem appealing as an adult and sometimes...that's why when I have my nightmares when I wake up as a jotun...it's kind of...scary."

"It's almost as if you have a multiple personality disorder," Seth said. "But you're still aware of what you do and say."

"That's why I want it stop. These nightmares I can deal with, I just can't deal with waking up a jotun. It's magic I get that I doubt there is some pill that will block that. However can't you give me something that'll stop the nightmares? That way I don't have to wake up as that."

"I'm not going to give you pills."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?"

Tony dropped the toy and stood there glaring at him. He ignored that fact that he was practically towering over Seth now in favor of trapping the therapist in his own seat.

"I DO NOT CARE IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE IN THE USAGE OF PILLS I WANT THIS TO STOP PERMANENTLY!" He shouted. "I WANT TO STOP BECOMING A JOTUN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"You're a popsicle right now Anthony," Seth said and started to shiver from the cold. "A-And I-I go-gotta say...i-if you don't calm d-d-d-down soon I-I'm going to su-su-suffer from hypo-th-thermia."

Instantly he backed off away from him and allowed the man to warm up. He trembled seeing him this way and started to walk all the way to a wall. Sliding down, Tony grabbed hold of his head and murmured an apology. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit,dammit,dammit,dammit,dammit,dammit! Ice cold tears were running down his face as he started to apologize again.

"You're scared Anthony," He said.

"I was about to murder you," Tony said not looking at him.

"No you weren't, threaten me yeah but you weren't going to kill me. Just like you hadn't killed those men back there. All of them are still alive because even though you say that the jotun is a monster, he isn't. He protects you he is you and even if you don't wish to see it, whenever you are in danger he will show up. The only problem is all he knows is fear and anger that's what happens when you're him. You're scared you're angry even...sad. Right now you had that little thought that maybe just maybe, I had some sort of pill in my back pocket that could stop the dreams and stop that 'monster'. I think your jotun self wanted that too. He wanted to stop the pain of anger, fear, and sadness."

"You're making as if-"

"It's a kid too? Technically you're a kid no matter what form you take. So is it a wrong idea to believe that 'jotun' is just a scared little boy who wants to know for sure...his mother does love him...that he is safe...and that no one will ever dare try to hurt him."

Tony shivered before feeling a blanket wrap around him. Seth knelt down and gave him a huge smile.

"You know see you like this makes me REALLY crave a blueberry ice cream," He said and paused for a thought. "With red sprinkles."

"Seth...," Tony chuckled.

"I'm serious! It sounds really good right about now! How about we tell the avengers that you need ice cream therapy right away and head right over to the nearest ice cream parlor? My treat!"

He only got a laugh in return.

()()SHIELD headquarters Therapist room six hours later()()

Seth rubbed his temples after dealing with another scientist who swore up and down that the ice machine was following him. Next time he was going to bring in Stark to one of these things, hopefully it would fix them realizing that little Tony wasn't a psycho or his presence would scare them. The latter was more likely but it would make him feel so much better to hear them screaming about something OTHER than evil ice machines. He was still considered a hero every time he got ice for his water.

Kicking the wall hard, Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Placing it into his mouth, the man looked over his files utterly annoyed that these SHIELD scientists were THIS pathetic. They had dealt with way worse shit before Stark and now they were shitting their pants whenever it got too cold in the labs. Removing the unlit cigarette, he pretended to puff out some smoke before going back to Stark's files. This kid, adult, giant ice cube, was a much more fun session. He rarely gets to be relax in a session he had to always be stuck up and stiff. With Tony he could just lean back and crack jokes and the man was good. His problems were serious (not a ridiculous phobia that was becoming utterly repetitive and silly) and were very concerning. He wouldn't outright say it to him but he would give Loki little notes. Tony was unstable, him switching between the three forms were starting to do a toll on him even if he didn't realize it. The kid self was safe, it would give him a chance to relax which he would insist upon longer time periods as a child. Yet switching between jotun and an adult wasn't exactly good.

Tossing away the cigarette, the therapist glanced out the window and stared at the clouds that surrounded the ship. He had schedule another appointment tomorrow seeing as how scared Tony was today so it was time to prepare for the next session with whatever spare time he had. Reaching over to grab the papers, Seth immediately stopped in his tracks. His hand wavered over the papers just slightly but he didn't pick them up. A smug grin appeared on his face as he started to laugh slightly to himself.

"You want to fuck with Tony's mind don't you?" He asked.

"It's good that you know," A voice whispered from behind.

"If I die they'll hide Tony."

"That's why you're not going to die Mr. Watson. You're simply going to go on vacation."

"Oh really? That's nice of you. I think Hawaii is nice this time of year." He grabbed a gun hidden amongst the papers. "Great for surfing."

He turned around ready to shoot but was already far too late. The man was wearing a gas mask and the room filled with some sort of toxin. Dropping the gun, Seth fell down and glared furiously at the man.

"Go straight to hell," He gasped.

"Meet you there," The man said.

()()Next Session()()

Loki smiled fondly as he saw Tony leaning against Bruce in his childish form. No one wanted to ruin the adorable moment so the rest of the Avengers along with Pepper remained a fair distance away from them. Pepper handed over a cup of tea to him which he gladly accepted before watching the two again. Bruce looked natural with Tony, if anyone were to ask no doubt they would assume he was his father.

"I'm stealing your Hulk," Loki declared before looking at Pepper. "You must come as well though I shan't give you an option."

"I have an industry to run," Pepper laughed. "Maybe during the weekends. Otherwise if I were to go completely then Happy would take over."

"...If I was still interested in taking over the world, I would've stand by my statement."

They all laughed a bit. Glancing at the clock, Loki raised an eyebrow. How odd, Seth should've been here by now he normally wasn't this late. Natasha must've notice that he was a bit edgy and gave him a slight nudge.

"Seth gets sidetrack sometimes," She said. "One of our best therapists yet the attention span of a dog. I swear I once saw him chase a squirrel before because he thought it was 'interesting'."

"I'm trusting him with my son...don't tell me these things," Loki said.

"I've had a session with him before don't worry about it," Clint laughed. "Guy's a bit cuckoo I gotta admit. When I talked to him I swore I was speaking to the devil himself. Right after I left he asked me if making a nest out of pillows was comfy or not."

"When I had a talk with him he kept switching languages and acted fairly different that how he acts around Tony."

"I'm trusting him with my son...don't tell me these things."

The group laughed again just in time to hear the ding of an elevator. Tony hopped off the couch and became an adult once more to greet his therapist at the door. However Seth never walked through that door. No, instead there was this scrawny little man who looked like he could break any second. Everyone stared at him until Natasha spoke up.

"That's another one of our therapists," She said. "Where's Seth?"

"O-Oh h-he went on va-vacation," The man said nervously. "He told me that I-I should take a look at while he's gone. He was really worried about him and would've come but they insisted on his vacation. After all, you two both know how Seth gets when he can't stand some of the SHIELD agents."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Loki whispered.

"Oh just he will get so pissed off that he will attempt to beat up his clients," Clint whispered back. "His vacations are forced."

"We trust him with Tony?!" Steve asked.

The scrawny man walked up to Tony with a huge smile on his face that made the other scowl.

"C-Come on Mr. Stark how about w-we go to the therapy room?" He said and started to walk. "Show me the way."

"...I'm freezing Seth for sticking me with him," Tony said to the others and showed the man to another room.

Loki took another sip of his tea slightly nervous now. For some reason...he wanted to kill this new therapist.

Tony seriously wanted to kill this new therapist. The guy was no only speaking to him as if he was a little boy, he was also trying to make his t-rex toy 'talk to him' and get him to 'unleash pent of sadness'. For starters, if his t-rex were to actually talk it would sound badass and be able to sing ACDC to near perfection. Next, if he wanted to be talked to as if he was a little kid he wouldn't have. Little him or not that shit was obnoxious.

"Yeah I have nightmares bad ones," Tony said scowling.

"Were you prescribed some pills for it yet?" The therapist asked.

"No Seth doesn't believe in them so he hasn't written me a prescription."

"Tst tst tst...that's where Seth and I clash. He says pills do nothing but cause addiction and lead to a horrible death. I on the other hand thing of it as...angels ready to heal your mind."

"Oh for the love of.."

"From he told me I have already got you some that you would need."

He watched as the therapist pulled out a small bottle. There was no label or anything, which was highly concerning, but at the same time he wonder about them. Could they stop the nightmares? Could they stop 'jotun' from coming out?

"Here you go," The therapist said handing it over. "It's a form of beta blockers."

"...I don't trust strange drugs specially if a guy I don't know calls them 'angels'," Tony said taking out a single pill. "Beta blockers huh...?"

"They'll take out the stress and it'll stop the dreams." Tony held the pill between two fingers. "Seth doesn't trust it, he swears up and down that this will become an addictive drug. He's silly, I've used this on numerous of my patients and none of them depend on it. They live healthy lives." He started to shake as he stared at the drug. "I have some water, it works better if you take it now. The only problem with it is the fact that it takes quite some time before it takes its affects."

_"Take it," The low voice whispered. "Take it now. Take it, take it, take it! It'll stop the pain!"_

_ "No please," The kid whined. "Please don't take it! Do you truly trust him? He's a stranger! You know? Stranger danger? You're a genius!"_

_ "The nightmares will stop kid. Do you want to face those nightmares still? Take the drug, it'll stop, everything painful will stop! You gotta admit kid, you wanted the pills just as much as I do."_

_ "...Pills are bad...no pills please...even if...even...Do you...think that it will stop it?"_

He bit his lip. His kid side was starting to falter. Holding the pill close to his mouth, Tony looked up at the therapist who was offering him some water. Just one pill...how bad could it be? Whether it work or not...just once wouldn't be too bad.

_"Take the pill," The low voice said again._

_ "...T-Take it...," The kid whimpered. "...No more nightmares..."_

_ "Take the pills."_

_ "Take the pills."_

_ "Take the pills."_

_ "Take the pills."_

"Are you going to take them Mr. Stark?"

Snatching the water bottle, he shut his eyes tight, pop the pill in, and washed it down with copious amounts of water. Coughing slightly as the drug went down, Tony shivered and shook as he felt slightly odd. The therapist grinned and made his way over to him.

"You will be an obedient little boy won't you Mr. Stark?" He whispered. "We merely had a conversation about your dreams and you didn't like me at all. However, after everyone goes to sleep tonight, I want you to get into your suit and fly to these coordinates." He wrote it down. "Don't tell anyone about this alright? You'll hide that note where you can't find it until you need it. Then you'll go there and allow the scientists to study you like a good boy okay? You're a good boy got it? Just be a good boy Mr. Stark...and everything will be fine."

What was he saying? Tony stared blankly at him before lying down on the couch. He needed to rest.

"I think I've got his cooperation sir," The therapist said into his collar. "He'll be there tonight."

()()

"Worse therapy session ever!" Tony shouted annoyed.

"Don't worry your therapist will come back soon," Bruce said and chuckled. "I think little Tony has a-"

"I am happily in love with Pepper don't even try."

Pepper leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Tony smiled at her before taking refuge at his lab. Everyone let him be all in favor to do their own things. Pepper with running Stark industries, Natasha and Clint training, Steve with drawing, and his mother and Bruce went on a date. A date that he had started after shoving a credit card into his friend's hand saying 'you better treat my mother to an awesome date or else you're a popsicle'. Bruce had gladly accepted it and somehow convinced Loki to leave his 'precious boy' for a few hours. The two deserved it, Loki hadn't stop fretting over him since the nightmares started he needed a break.

Tapping onto a holographic screen, the genius stopped in his place and scratched his head. Silence. Why did that feel odd?

"...Hey you two," Tony said. "Hey can you talk to me? I know normally you do it when I'm under stress and everything but I kind of want to hear me going insane."

No reply.

"Kid we can play with that T-Rex! Frostbite we can get ice cream!"

No reply.

"Does something feel wrong with you guys too or just me?"

_"We took the pills,"The two voices said._

"What pills?"

In the back of his head he swore he heard a child cry. That was depressing enough and he was wondering what was wrong with little him. It became utterly terrifying when he heard a low sobbing noise that no child could make. Jotun was crying...

What the hell had happen during that session?

**Hi there. Niceness comes to an end.**

**Leave reviews**

**Blah blah blah**

**Also points to anyone who knows why Seth's last name is Watson.**

**~Trickster**


	18. Chapter 17

**So this is the final chapter and it was a bitch to write because I wanted to write something the fans would want. An epic ending in which Bruce mentally cures Tony and it goes all sunshine happy and all this nonsense Then I realize he's not a therapist And I realize that's not the ending I wanted. And I realize mushroom and swiss cheeseburgers are delicious So fans as much as I love you. Fuck the ending you're expecting 8D.**

**Also this is about a day after the thing because screw writing that.**

()()Bruce()()

"Hey Tony can we talk?"

Tony glanced over his shoulder only to see Bruce standing there at the doorway. Mumbling an okay, he went back to work on getting Jarvis downloaded into a phone that he could take to Asgard. If he could take anyone with him, he'd rather it be Jarvis he didn't care where he was, the others...he shook his head. Bruce took a seat beside him and checked over the systems as well as little things too. Neither of them talked even though that's what Bruce came for, Tony didn't care, he figured sooner or later after he finished this little project his friend would try to convince him to stay. 'Tony you just need help we can fix this together' or maybe 'Tony you shouldn't run away from this you should stay here and maybe more therapy can fix you!'. Something allegedly helpful that he would ignore and run to mother because damn he just wanted to leave.

"...You know why I'm here," Bruce said breaking the silence.

"Blah blah blah don't got Tony," The child said hooking Jarvis up to the phone. "Blah blah blah you're mentally unstable, blah blah blah don't go..."

"You also forgot blah blah blah you're still a sarcastic little brat."

"Haha..."

He cracked a small smile once he saw Jarvis had completely downloaded into the phone and said hello to inform the genius that the A.I was okay. Holding onto it tight, Tony was about to go get his mother when Bruce brought him into a rather awkward hug. Once again, it was quiet, but he didn't make it his goal to get out of the other scientist's arms. He kind of just went limp and waited for him to loosen his grip.

"I'm not going to say you have to stay here," Bruce said bringing Tony closer. "I'm not going to say it's a bad idea to runaway from this and to just seek shelter in Asgard. I'm not going to try to convince you to stay. Well, I kind of am but I'm not going to force you to stay. I just uh...," He let out a sigh. "...You've killed lives before Tony." Tony tensed up and looked at Bruce almost in shock at how blunt he was. "You've created weapons of mass destructions, you've created the ironsuit that YOU wear and HAVE killed people in, and I wouldn't be surprised if you've actually killed someone by using a gun. This time you weren't aware of what you did which is terrifying of course, but it's not like it's your first person that you've killed."

"Bruce I," Tony started but was shushed.

"And instead of a weapon, instead of your ironsuit, you used your own two hands. I witnessed you kill that man too, it was very brutal. You pretty tore at him and beat him until it was pretty much hard to tell who the hell he was. When I saw that Tony, I was actually scared for you rather that of you. Because...when you snapped I saw you in Asgard too terrified to come back to Earth because you think you can't control yourself anymore. I saw you without your mother without any of us...just running away going from town to town city to city state to state never stopping or staying long...because you're too scared of yourself. I didn't like what I saw Tony, that's a not a life meant for you.

You're Tony Stark, you're suppose to love the lime light not cower from it. You're not suppose to be so scared you want to run away from everything. You're suppose to be a sarcastic asshole to the things you're scare of. That's the Tony I know. Right now what happened, yeah, it was terrible and it's going to take a long time before you honestly get over it and even then...it's still going to scare you time and again. But don't let it just rule over your life okay? I don't want to see my best friend running away for the rest of his life."

Tony returned Bruce's hug after a moment's thought. Tears were threatening to form yet he wiped them away on the other's shirt.

"Heh you keep making out with my mom," Tony laughed his voice cracking slightly. "I'm almost your son by now."

"If it counts for anything I would love to have you as a son," Bruce said then rubbed his head. "Now Loki's a bit worried about you go tell him you were just working on making Jarvis portable."

With a nod, Tony hopped off the chair and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped for a second and turned around. With a small cocky smile, he opened the door and said, "I love you too...Dad."

He left, and the door shut behind him.

()()Clint and Natasha()()

"Hey Tony," Clint said entering the elevator with Natasha. "Going to talk to your mom?"

"Yup going to talk to me about how I shouldn't flee from this?" Tony asked.

"Not at all," Natasha said pressing a button. "Why would we? It's unfair to you and we all have our own ways with coping."

That just left the entire ride awkward. Tony was almost thankful that his floor was coming up when the elevator 'mysteriously stopped working'. Mysterious being, he had two elite ninja agents in the same elevator with him and they clearly did want to talk. Of course, just saying that to begin with would be too easy to do.

"You didn't need to stop my elevator," The boy said with a sigh. "How the hell did you even do that?"

"I planned it the second I entered the elevator," Natasha said and glanced over at Clint. "He was unaware I was going to do this." Clint nodded at him but Tony still thought that it was utter bull. "We do need to talk about this Tony. I'm not going to let you go without even saying one damn thing about the incident."

"Oh we're going to call it an incident. I killed someone simple as that and yes I know I've killed before but I have never blacked out and woken up in blood. So, bite me. Bruce gave me that spiel already."

The sound of clicking made his heart stop. Natasha was now holding a nice 35 mm revolver right in-between his eyes. Her finger was on the trigger and practically itching to pull it no doubt. Clint cursed and went to go grab it from her but she simply held up a hand to him.

"The way you're talking you're acting as if you're actually a psychopathic villain," She said. "That you don't feel remorse for killing him, that this will happen again and again and you'll still not give two shits. Sure this time, it was because you were cornered and frighten but what the next time? Will it be for the same reason? Or because you're just a monster like your mother was." Tony tried to speak but the gun was shoved into his mouth preventing him from speaking. "I could pull the trigger right now and get rid of you. Judging by how scared you are, you don't know if this really kill you or not but you don't want to take that chance."

"Natasha stop this!" Clint shouted angrily. "You're scaring him and just giving him more reason to runaway!"

"He's the one who's making me think he's a danger to society, why shouldn't I get rid of the problem before it gets bigger? Wouldn't that be easier Tony? You don't even have to runaway, just one shot and you're gone you don't have to be the monster you're so terrified of becoming again, you'll just be gone." She narrowed her eyes. "Because...it's better to kill monsters right?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Clint grabbed Natasha and forced the gun away before rushing back to Tony. Hugging the crying boy tightly in his arms, he glared at her as he tried to calm Tony down. With tears streaming down his face, Tony looked at her still utterly frightened by what she had almost done. Yet...she didn't care. Natasha simply pressed a few buttons on the elevator and it started back up.

"I never felt remorse for anybody I ever killed," Natasha said and had her back turn to them. "I have killed people far more innocent than that one person you killed with your bare hands if you could even call him innocent." She dropped the gun in front of them. "...I know you're scared of what you did Stark, but as long as you feel remorse for what you did then don't ever think you're a monster."

The door opened and she walked out while Clint stayed with Tony wiping away his tears. He whimpered as the elevator doors closed once more and reached out for the gun. Grabbing it tightly, Tony checked the revolver only to see it was empty. Even if she had pulled the trigger nothing would have happened it was just to scare him, she had no true intention of killing him. Shaking slightly, he let Clint take it out of his hands and coddle him even more.

"...She's right you know," Clint whispered after a little while.

"I know," Tony said with a hiccup.

"Come on lets go clean your face up real quick before you go have a talk with you mom. You're an absolute mess."

"Gee thanks.."

()()Steve()()

That glare that Steve was giving Clint made the quick trip to the kitchen awesome. After a quick explanation (and Steve chewing the archer's ear off) Steve ended up being the one to help wash his face. Smiling slightly as the warm towel wiped his cheeks, Tony looked up at Rodgers and gulped slightly. Well now that Clint's gone it's his turn to get yelled at by the Captain judging by how he's giving him that look.

"You're giving me a talk too aren't you?" Tony asked.

"So you've gotten quite a bit by now right?" Steve asked.

"Bruce and Natasha only Natasha scared the crap out of me doing so. What are you going to do? Coddle me? Threaten me? Scare me? Do patriotic things?"

Steve merely handed over the towel and walked towards the fridge. Wiping his eyes still, Tony watched as the blond opened it up then took out a big tub of Neapolitan ice cream. Closing the fridge with his foot, Rodger's grabbed two big spoons and smiled at the genius whose eyes were pretty much glued to the ice cream. Within seconds the two of them were eating the ice cream together happily even though dinner was about...an hour away? But really who the hell cares? Ice cream!

"Hey Stark will you come back to Earth?" Steve asked getting a spoonful. "When you go to Asgard, you'll come back right?"

"You're the first person to finally ask...and no not right away," Tony murmured with a mouthful of creamy delight before smiling. "But I promise to come back! I...just...want some time to think is all." He scooped up some more chocolate. "Everyone is worried and telling me this and that...but they all think I won't ever come back. Why would I never come back though? All my friends are here and..."

"Stark are you showing...compassion?"

"Fuck I'm eating too much ice cream it's making me sweet. THIS WAS YOUR EVIL PLAN WASN'T IT?!"

"It was and not just that, now that I know you'll come back I feel the need to give you a goodbye hug!"

"NO NO NO!"

Tony burst into a fit of giggles as Steve dropped his spoon and lifted him up with ease. The 'hug' turned out to be him tickling for what felt like ever as he tried to push the super soldier away with his tiny child strength. Soon, the oven timer rang and Steve had stopped his reign of terror in order to get dinner out. Catching his breath, Tony leaned against the Captain as he took out the casserole with one hand.

"I don't care if you're going away for a little while," Steve said setting the casserole on the table. "As long as you'll come back smiling we'll all be fine with you going back to Asgard. After all, it's your home too."

"Thanks Cap," Tony said and was soon set down. "I'll go tell my mother dinner is ready."

"You go do that."

Grinning, Tony rushed off towards the elevators.

()()Loki and Thor()()

"There are Anthony I was becoming worried," Loki said and held his arms out.

"Sorry I was just making Jarvis portable," Tony said running into his mother's arms. "I finished up and ended up talking to the others so it took me a while to get up here. Also, Steve finished dinner!"

"Excellent his meals are quite delicious, after dinner we shall head home. How does that sound?"

"Awesome! But Uh...I actually...wanted to ask you something."

Loki glanced over at Thor before nodding.

"...I don't want you guys to think I'm running away," Tony said. "I know I should face this but...I just really want some time to think."

"Anthony we never once thought that you were running away," Thor said. "It was such a traumatizing experience for you of course you would desire some time away from Midgard."

"Besides even if that was the reason," Loki added. "We wouldn't let you just cower away in Asgard, even if you fussed and cried, even if you begged we would eventually make you come back to Midgard and face your demons. But it no way did we think this was merely a way for you to run off. Yes, you're scared, but your love for this place and the people in it would no doubt overcome that."

"...I love you both hope you know that."

"Aye we do...but now nephew LET US FEAST ON FRIEND STEVE'S FOOD!"

Tony laughed agreeing with his blond uncle before running out cheerfully. It took only a second before Thor was right behind him lifting him up onto his shoulders. Loki started nitpicking right away but both him and his uncle ignored it in favor of chanting 'feast feast' like morons as they made their way down. He swore halfway through Loki chanted with them for a little bit before telling them to behave. Like that would stop them though.

Entering the dining area, Tony hoped off of his uncle's shoulder and took a seat next to Bruce who was already there. The scientist gave him a smile before ruffling his hair. Giggling, Tony watched Loki take the other seat besides Bruce and smirked slightly.

"Hey mother when are you and dad getting married?" He asked as innocent as he could get.

"When I fight the strongest monster in Asgard, dive deep within it's cave and pick the brightest gem from it's treasures," Loki said grabbing one of the drinks already there. "Then I will have the dwarves turn it into most gorgeous engagement ring that no other can compare. Once the ring is made, I'll take your father away from you all to an area much more suitable...perhaps that place called Hawaii...and there I will present him with the ring and not even allow him to say no because he'll be too busy screaming yes as I take him throughout the night."

"...Sweet I want to be the ring bearer or the flower girl oh I know! I could be both! I lost the whole 'gender role' thing when you became my mother."

"I do not see why not. Perhaps I should get a ruby for the ring, to match Bruce's red face."

Bruce was hiding his mouth now while the rest of them laughed. Clint (who came in just in time to hear Loki's plan along with Natasha) slapped Bruce on the back and congratulated him which only made the scientist even redder.

"I'm not going to ask why Bruce is so red," Steve said putting the food down on the table. "Everyone go ahead and dig in!"

"Can we keep Steve as a chef?" Tony asked getting a large portion of the casserole. "It'll be so weird not eating a home cooked meal everyday. As much as I love all the food there, you just can't beat this."

Loki merely chuckled at the comment before setting up his own plate. The rest of the meal went like it normally did. Relatively peaceful, some jokes that got Bruce turning slightly green, endless compliments to Steve and his delicious cooking, and of course, a game of pass the Brussels sprouts to Thor when Steve wasn't looking. Pouring himself one last drink, Tony lifted this cup up and smiled.

"Here's to me coming back to Midgard," He shouted happily.

"...Wait you're coming back?!" Clint and Bruce asked confused.

"Did I even once say I was leaving for good? No. You guys are important to me too everyone on Earth is. Sure that happened and I would like to purge that from my head but it's sure as hell not going to prevent me from coming back! Besides I'd miss you idiots way too much as fun as Asgard is it's kind of dull with no one to play with."

"Which is why I think it's best if we brought you along some playmates," Loki said waving his hand.

Tony dropped his drink as everyone (with the exception of Bruce and Thor) transformed into little kids. Staring at them for a second, Tony covered his mouth in hopes of containing his laughter but in the end failed horribly. Clint and Steve were freaking out at what happened.

"LOKI WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bruce shouted.

"Do you truly believe I was going to allow my son to return home without anyone there for him?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow. "How dare you even think that for a second. Tony needs his friends there for him and what better way than to allow them to be his age for a short while? Of course when they return to Midgard I'll turn them back to normal but for now..."

"We could use a break," Natasha said with a shrug. "Besides...I'm interested in fighting your Aunt Sif..."

"What about Pepper you could've roped her into this," Clint said annoyed.

"With her I asked but she said that next time when she wasn't so busy," Loki said and smiled. "The rest of you however do not have a choice."

"...ugh...fuck it," Clint threw up his hands in exasperation. "FINE! We'll be Tony's playmates! You asshole better make this one hell of a playdate."

Tony's laughter finally died down and he nodded excitedly. Finally the rest of them smiled and started to laugh too mocking at the ones who got turned into brats.

"...Hey Mother..," Tony whispered as the others were poking fun at one another.

"Yes Anthony?" Loki asked.

"...Thanks...I love you."

"You're welcome my son, I love you too."

()()

"Ready sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yeah Jarvis," Tony said taking one last look at the building. "I shall see you soon my gigantic building friend!"

"Shall I inform SHIELD about your departure with the other Avengers?"

"You can send them a wedding invite to Bruce's and my mother's wedding."

"Very well sir. I shall also tell Miss. Potts you will be back in about a month."

"Thanks Jarvis."

Smiling, Tony started to walk away towards the others when he realized the most important thing ever! He almost forgot his suit!

"HEY EVERYONE CHECK THIS OUT!"

Everyone watched as Tony snapped his fingers and began to glow a light red. All of a sudden, parts of the ironsuit came flying at him, attaching one by one before he was decked out in a child size ironman suit. Flipping the mask up, he gave them a wink then flew right into the portal.

"When did you learn that?" Steve asked as the rest enter the portal.

"Please I've been learning magic and doing science any chance I got!" Tony said. "I'm more surprise you guys DIDN'T see this coming!" Flying down to his mother he gave the man a small almost nervous smile. "Uh...like it?"

"You merged science and magic together," Loki chuckled. "Only you would do such a thing. I love it, I'm very proud of you Tony."

Smiling, Tony gave his mother a small kiss and hugged him.

"...I'm glad I'm your son," He whispered.

"I'm glad too," Loki whispered back. "Now go and play."

With a nod, Tony landed and rushed off with the kids following in tow. Finally, he was home.

**Can I say how much I hate writing endings. How the hell are you suppose to finish it off? **

**I won't lie I'm going to rewrite the hell out of this when I get more of a mood.**

**Anyway there it's done it's over, my ask Tony Lokison will be the 'after the whole mess' now and yes I'm answering them but DAMMIT my scanner hates me**

**Well hope you guys liked it. **

**Laters**

**Tricksters**


End file.
